No More Healing
by Piper'stemper
Summary: What is Melinda as she has not shown any of Piper's powers yet? Could Brad be the mentor to the antichrist and is Henry Junior the one he is supposed to guide? Meanwhile Piper is dealing with a not socially accepted disease. More inside..
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hello everyone I have decided to write this story as I have writers block on the others.

Summery:

What is Melinda as she has now shown any of Piper's powers yet? Could Brad be the mentor to the antichrist and is Henry Junior the one he is supposed to guide? Meanwhile Piper is dealing with a not socially accepted disease while Wyatt and Chris are dealing with other students who know.

Cole is married to Phoebe and has been for 8 years and they have a girl and a boy. Paige is married to Henry with twins and Piper is with Leo and they have Wyatt, Chris and Mel. Sorry but I don't like Coop so he is not in this at all. Cole is still half demon and so is their son.

No More Healing

Chapter 1

I go by Anastasia Beaverhausen

Piper stood outside of a small yet exotic shop nervously as she would occasionally pick into the window and see a manikin wearing nothing but leather and holding a whip in one hand, "Only in San Francisco," she whispered while biting her lower lip and noticed she was way to over dressed for the noddy little shop.

"Piper," a voice said in a whisper from behind. Piper turned around to see who caught her staring at the manikin and hoped it was not one of her other play mate friends she takes Wyatt to on the weekends. The voice sounded familiar and most of all was reassuring as she got a look at who called her name. There was her middle sisters wearing a two sized to big hat and a scarf that went around her neck and of course what so called disguise would be complete without large sun glasses.

"Phoebe," Piper said as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"Shirr, its Anastasia Beaverhausen," Phoebe replied and looked around like they were going to sell drugs or something.

'What?" Piper asks as she could no longer hold in her giggles.

"Its my alies for this," Phoebe said and then slapped her sister on the arm," And stop laughing I have a column so I can't have rumors going around," she replied.

"So you steal Karen's alies from Will and Grace and why would you even think I would want to go in?" Piper said as Phoebe headed for the door but stopped and gave her in denial sister a sideways look.

"First you and Leo are in a runt and need a little help," she replied.

Piper's cheeks blushed slightly and she went into her defensive posturing," We are not in a runt."

'When was the last time you guys had sex?"

Piper paused for a moment as she tried to remember the last time she was satisfied but the pause was long enough to prove Phoebe's point.

"Hu see that is what I am talking about," Phoebe said and opened the door to the shop.

"It happens Pho,, Anastasia," Piper said making sure to correct herself as Phoebe gave her a hard look.

"I know, so you need a little help its nothing to be ashamed about this is all perfectly normal," Phoebe said as Piper picked up a small rubbery looking dildo that had a remote attached to it. "This is normal?" Piper asks.

"Yes it is..." Phoebe started to say normal but then Piper clicked the remote and the dildo expanded to twice its size which made even her cringe," Ok some things are a little extreme, now put that back I am sure they have you brake you buy it policy." Piper put it back quietly as she followed her sister though the shop. They were many things to satisfy any desire and Piper felt uncomfortable and a little excited at the same time. Leo was good in bed but lately they have been in a runt but the last thing she was going to say was Phoebe was right. Her middle sister always seem to be more adventurous in bed and sometimes wondered how Cole handled it but she just shook her head trying to clear those thoughts out as Phoebe approached the counter where a younger man smiled, " Hello Anastasia Beaverhauseh," he said in a friendly manner but clearly could tell the name was not legit. Phoebe smiled as she rummaged around in her purse while Piper tried to look inconspicuous.

"Hi frank so got any new stuff in?" Phoebe asks.

"I sure do," he replied and pulled out a box that had a small looking egg and Piper just snorted.

"What does it do?" Phoebe asks.

"Well you put this in and then give your lover the remote, it then vibrates," he replied and lend in," My wife loves it."

"Oh that sounds interesting doesn't it," Phoebe said as she looked at Piper.

"If you like being shocked," Piper replied as she held the egg in her hand.

"We will take two," Phoebe said and before Piper could protest the man was ringing it up.

"Do you have any porn for ladies?" Phoebe asks as Piper nudged her arm.

"You mean with men in it right?" he asks.

"Yeah," Piper said and was unsure of what the other option was.

"My friend likes romantic stuff," Phoebe said as Piper just stared at her for a moment.

"Its called the kiss and it is very Romantic," he said as he pulled a DVD down from the shelf.

"Good we will take it," Phoebe said as she looked at the assortment of clit pleasuring devices that were small enough to fit on the counter. "Hay what about this Piper?"

"I think we have enough," Piper said as she gave her we need to go smile. Phoebe paused for a moment and put the objects in the the bag with other purchases," We will take that too."

"There you go Anastasia Beaverhausen," he said as Phoebe handed him the cash money for their little piece of heaven.

Later that day Piper was looking at the DVD as they ate lunch outside and was reading the so called plot, she gave a snort as Phoebe took off her disguise so she could eat.

"What?"

"All these things are made for men Phoebe," Piper replied as she put the DVD back in the bag.

"Not all of them there are women who watch porn."

"Ok but when I have you and Cole over for breakfast and I asks if you want eggs, you better not go off like my cell phone."

"He he," Phoebe laughed and could not remember the last time she has so much fun having lunch.

"How am I going to explain this to Leo hell I don't even know how it works," Piper said as she looked at the egg thing in the bag.

"There are directions, lest just hope you don't need to call tech support."

"They will just tell me to turn it off and then back on again," Piper said as she took a sip of her coffee while laughing a little.

they would finish their lunch and then head off in opposite directions after giving each other hugs and kisses and saying their goodbys. Piper headed off to her restaurant that was now open for its 3rd week and she has not had much time for anything else since its opening, let only a night of romance with her husband but tonight they were going to sit back and watch the DVD and use some of the things she picked up at the sex store. It was time for the lunch crowd and it would be a hour and a half of chaos but organized as Piper ran a well oiled machine when it came to her businesses.

"Hay Tim, how is it going?" Piper asks as she put on her chef attire and put her hair in a ponytail as she took her position in front of the many burners and pans that were ready to go.

"Good but we need some more of the house special sauce," he replied as he too got ready for onslaught of a lunch crowd.

"Ok I will have Teresa make some," she said as the order started coming in.

Piper moved like she has been doing this her whole life and even though every part of her body ached by the time it was over, she loved it. Her restaurant has already received a Michelin star and she has never felt prouder of her staff and her self as she guzzled down the last of the bottled water as the crew cleaned up.

"I need a break," Tim said as he put his water down. "You should take one too chef," he said as he walked past her.

"I will I just have a few things to take care of."

Just then she saw Paige along with the rest of her family come in the kitchen with smiles on their faces as her three kids ran in.

"Mommy," Medina said as she ran up to Piper.

"Hay princes," Piper said and picked up her very excited three year old daughter.

"Wow you were busy," Leo said as he walked in with Wyatt and Chris in tow.

"That's a good thing considering its going to take 20 years to pay off this place," Piper said as she brushed her daughters long dark hair away from her face.

"Need a break?" Paige asks while holding a baby carrier that held one of her two twins and Henry had the other.

"Absolutely," Piper replied and they all sat down in the restaurant as her staff prepared for the dinner crowd.

"Hay would you like us to watch the kids tonight?" Phoebe asks as she fed ladybug as Cole put some crayons in front of Brad who was their son.

"Um sure if you don't mind," Piper replied as Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah Cole and I need to finish that game," Wyatt chimed in.

"Oh the one that I a winning," Cole said and smiled at a very competitive eight year old.

"Your not winning," Wyatt said.

"We will see," Cole said as Chris used the crayons to draw a picture of his family on the blank piece of paper.

"Would you like to stay with Aunt Phoebe tonight?" Piper asks Chris as Melinda played with her snacks in her high chair.

"Yap," Chris replied as his tongue hanged a little outside of his mouth in deep concentration of what he was doing.

"Do you do that when you cook?" Paige asks as Piper and Chris were so much alike. Piper looked at her youngest son and smiled.

"God I hope not, at least I don't think I do," Piper said as she looked up into space contemplating the question.

"When will you be home?" Leo asks as he rubbed her back.

"After the dinner rush, I hope," Piper replied and kissed him.

Leo kissed her back and could not help but take the opportunity to get his wife to blush, "She may not do that when she cooks but she does it when we are alone," he said and he got his wish as his wife blushed a little as he was referring to the tongue sticking out conundrum.

"I do not," Piper said and looked away smiling as her kids were oblivious to the bedroom talk their parents were having.

"Ok its settled, they can come home with us," Phoebe said and they had some snacks before departing and Leo went to pick up some groceries while Piper worked the dinner shift.

The hungry crowd came in as a line formed outside the restaurant and the kitchen was in a frenzy trying to keep up with orders. Piper and three other chefs were on top of it all, but it was still a relentless assault that did not last for just a hour and a half but instead over six hours before things would calm down. Piper was asks to visit many tables through the night as people wanted to compliment the chef on their great dinner and see who the new food rock star was. Even though Piper was in her early 40s she still looked young and vibrant as she got plenty of exercise in the kitchen. It would be another three hours before she could even sit down to take a brake after the restaurant closed, as she needed to order and prep for the next day. It was hard to concentrate on the task at hand because the kids would be gone all night and she wanted to get home and be with Leo and the constant texting from him did not help. He would say things like, I have oils ready to rub you with and a hot bath when you get home. Piper could not help but tease him a little about going to the sex shop and at times there were long gaps between text and hoped he did not start without her. She finely finished and was about to leave when she noticed a trashcan overflowing and being the clean freek she was began to push down the contents but pulled her hand out quickly as she felt the sting on her palm. She looked at her hand and saw just a small drop of blood and then looked at what made the small pin hole. Her hart jumped when she saw it was a needle but then remembered that Teresa was a diabetic and her fear turned to anger for a moment as she pulled it out and took it to her office so she could dispose of it correctly. It wasn't like her to do that and she has seen Teresa dispose of her needles in the correct fashion, but when things get busy its hard to keep things going as well as it should be. "I will talk to her in the morning," Piper said to herself and left after throwing trash in the dumpster.

The next morning Piper felt relaxed and completely satisfied as her and Leo had a great night of love making. The toys were a huge help and for once Leo liked a romantic film, mostly because it had nudity in it and Piper liked how it was couples making love and not just going at it. She walked into her office and then remembered that she needed to talk to Teresa and she was not looking forward to it as she hated to make anyone uncomfortable especially one of her employees.

"Teresa could I get your help with the schedule for a minute?" Piper asks as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure," Teresa replied and went into Piper's office.

Piper took in a deep breath and sat down at her desk while Teresa grabbed the schedule and sat a crossed from her.

"Um do you remember tossing one of your needles in the trash last night?" Piper asks as Teresa who was clearly showed signs of being stressed and was also in deep thought of the question.

"Oh god Piper I don't remember, I usually put them in my purse but it was so busy last night I may have," she replied and fear rose on her face at the thought of being fired.

"Its ok I know it can be a mad house in here sometimes and things happen, just make sure you dispose of them correctly ok," Piper said and gave her a referring smile in hopes to calm her employees nerves.

"I will and I am so sorry," she said.

"No problem," Piper said and stood up to leave the office.

"Do you still want me to do the schedule or was that just a cover?"

"Both," Piper replied and winked.

"Thank you, you for not saying it in front of everyone."

"No worries," Piper said and left the office as her relieved employee did the schedule.

Its been a few months sense Piper talked to Teresa and everything was back to normal even the busyness of the restaurant and some employees have gone and come over that time. John was one that she had to fire because he was always late and seemed to be out of it during his shift. She hated that part of owning a business but sometimes she had no choose as he was not taking care of customers. Piper has been going none stop during this time and was starting to feel it as her body ached and she was starting to get a cold or flue from what she could tell. She tried to stay away from cooking and made sure she did not cough around any of it as the kitchen was bustling. Her family was in the dinning room enjoying her latest creation while she kept a close eye on her chef as they plated the food. Nothing would leave the kitchen until she said it was ok while the heat of the stoves and various cooking appliances made everyone's job much harder.

"I don't think hell is this hot," Tim said as he took a drink of water. Piper could not help but laugh at the comment as she knew just how hot hell is and he was right.

"I know Tim, I called the air-conditioning guy and he will be here later today I am just glad it is working in the dinning room," Piper said as she wiped her forehead with a towel.

"Thank god and are you ok?" he asks noticing that Piper looked a little pale and flushed.

"Yeah just this stupid cold that wont let go, I have had this thing for almost two weeks," Piper replied as a waiter came in.

"Chef your family said if you don't come and eat with them, they said they will not talk to you for a week," he said as he put the order on the counter.

"You know that might not be so bad," Piper said and smiled as she decided to take a break and go to the dining room for some relief from the heat but unfortunately she did not make it past the counter as she collapsed unconscious on the hard floor.

To be continued...


	2. The heat is on

A/N:

I fixed the Coop thing and took his name out in the first chapter.

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 2

The heat is on

Piper's family was unaware of what was happening in the kitchen along with the other patriots of the restaurant as a waiter come over to the table in whispered into Leo's ear.

"Oh ok I will be right back," Leo said to the others and left the table. The waiter told him that Piper wanted to see him for a minute and not to alarm him in any way. Leo walked into the kitchen and around the corner as Piper's workers had concerned looks on their faces. He walked into Piper's office where Tim was sitting next to her with a cool towel and Piper had her elbows on her knees with her face covered with her hands as Tim rubbed her back.

"Piper is everything OK?" Leo asks and knelt down in front of her. He could feel the huge difference in the temperature. "Man its hot in here," he said as Piper gave a weak snort.

"She passed out," Tim said and Piper removed her hands and sat up straight as the dizziness was going away.

"I'm fine," she said as she took the towel from Tim.

"What happened?" Leo asks as he moved some strands of wet hair out of Piper's red face.

"I just got over heated that's all, no need to call 911 because I am feeling much better got it," she said as she took the cordless phone from Tim.

"You talk some sense into her," Tim said and got up to leave the office to attend the kitchen.

"Piper I need to take you home," Leo said.

"No its ok I just need to get some cool air and don't say anything to the others, I don't want to ruin everyone's evening," Piper said as she wiped her face with the wet towel and used Leo's shoulder to help her up. She was feeling much better and after a few deep breaths she almost felt normal.

"You just don't stop do you, your sick and you need to be taking it easy," Leo said with some frustration and worry in his voice as he followed Piper out of her office.

"I was taking it easy I just stood there during the whole dinner rush, and not here," Piper said as she stormed out of the kitchen. She hated being ridiculed in front of her employees and knew that once she was around her family Leo would do what she asks even if he hated it. He did not want to worry the kids and Piper did look ok for now.

"Fine we will talk when we get home," Leo said as he stayed very close to her as she made it to the table where her family was celebrating Cole's promotion to VP of the law firm he was working at.

Piper sat down next to Wyatt and Leo sat back down next to Mel who was trying to get out of her high chair so she could sit with her mother.

"Mel stay put honey," Leo said but it was futile as she started to cry and stretched her hands out for Piper.

"Oh sweetie come here," Piper said and Leo let out a sigh as he took his distraught daughter out of the high chair and handed her to his wife. He knew Piper was exhausted and needed some space but she was determined to have this evening go off without a hitch. Piper put Mel on her lap and she stopped crying and smiled as Piper put some bread in front of her to her clinging daughter to keep her happy as she drank some ice cold water. For awhile now Melinda only wanted Piper, mostly because she was at the age and Piper was working 12 to 14 hours a day and did not see her as much as she wanted. Chris and Wyatt were past that stage but were still happy to see their mother joining them.

"So when do you get the privet jet?" Piper asks while everyone was eating their starters.

"When hell this freezes over," Cole replied and Phoebe gave him a slap on the arm and looked at their son who just smiled. Cole just rolled his eyes and smiled back as his son was half demon after all.

"What did you need to see Leo for?" Paige asks as Henry played with Trinity.

"Oh I just needed help reaching something," Piper replied and hoped that would suffice her inquisitive sister.

"Don't you have people for that?" Henry asks.

"Yeah but old habits die hard, so what did you guys order?" Piper asks trying to change the subject as Leo put his hand on the only available space on Piper's leg as his daughter seemed content with the butter cover bread for now.

"The house special and some Calamari," Paige replied.

"What is Calamari?" Wyatt asks while wrinkling his face.

"Squid," Piper replied and Wyatt just wrinkled a little more," You know you ate it once and you liked it."

"No way," he said as the waiter brought their food.

"Yes way, your were about Mel's age," Piper said.

"I like it," Chris said as he played a game on his phone.

"Yeah you also like to eat worms," Wyatt said and now the brother rivalry was about to start.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Boys not at the table and you know in some countries worms are a delicacy," Piper said as Leo was oddly silent which Phoebe noticed.

"Leo everything ok?" Phoebe asks while feeding her daughter Prudence some food from her plate.

"Yeah its fine," he replied and buried his head into the menu. Piper did not like where this was going as Phoebe's power could easy pick up on both of them and was determined to intervene.

"So Phoebe or is it Anastasia today how was your interview?"

"Oh you know about her alies?" Paige said with a raised eyebrow.

"Alies?" Cole asks.

"Its for the fun store," Phoebe replied as there were children at the table. She has learned the art of subtext the years as little ears hear far and wide.

"I want to go to the fun store," Brad said and now everyone was tongue tide trying to find a way to explain that it was not for kids.

"No honey its just for adults where we learn how to saw," Phoebe said and knew her son would now loose interest.

"Doesn't sound that fun to me," Wyatt chimed in.

"It was good for the most part I just hope they don't take any words out of contents," Phoebe replied referring to the interview.

"No they never do that," Henry said.

"Leo did you order for Mel?" Piper asks as the waiter continued to put their food on the table.

"No I forgot, sorry," he replied and gave a apologetic smile as the last thing he wanted to do was add more stress to her right now.

"Its ok, what do you want sweetie?" Piper asks and Mel pressed her lips together as she thought of what she wanted.

"Aghetti," she replied.

"Spaghetti?" Piper asks and Mel nodded.

"With big balls," she added and everyone could not help but laugh.

"Don't we all," Henry added.

"Meat balls Mel you need to add Meat to the front ok," Piper said but her daughter was now more interested in drowning shapes on the blank paper in front of her as she hummed. Piper looked at the waiter who was still laughing," Spaghetti with meat balls," she said and he nodded.

The rest of dinner was great and they continued laughing and eating us as Piper cut up her daughters food so she could eat it. Leo would normally do that so Piper could eat but he was so focused on her not passing out that he let a lot of his job slide that night. Piper even had to take the cell phone away from the boys so they would be involved in socially and not have their faced planted on a screen. It was one of her pet peeves and wished she would have got them a cheep phone and not a smart one, but Phoebe insisted they have the best as she bought it for them. The night would end and everyone would go their separate ways as Leo put Mel in her seat and the boys climbed into the car. It did not take long for the kids to fall asleep and Leo took advantage of the time from the restaurant to the house.

"You need to see your doctor tomorrow," he said and Piper gave her half smile.

"I will and thanks for not bringing it up during dinner," she said and squeezed his hand.

"You also need to tell your sisters what happened, because they will find out one way or anther," he said as they pulled up to the driveway.

"I know but not tonight I am to tired and it is too late," she said as Leo woke up the boys and Piper took a sleeping Melinda into the house.

The next day Piper awoke late but had no plans on going in as she already texted Tim to let him know she would be taking a few days off. Leo had already fed the kids and they were sitting in the living room watching cartoons.

"Hay guys," Piper said as she walked past them and into the kitchen

"Hi mommy," they all said and went back to watching TV.

"Hay baby," Piper said and kissed Leo on the cheek while he did dishes.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asks.

"Good very good," she replied and grabbed some coffee before sitting at the table.

"I made your appointment for two today," Leo said and joined her.

"Leo I wanted to lounge around today," Piper said as she felt no need to go.

"Piper you promised," he said.

"Fine," Piper said as Mel come in and climbed onto her lap. "Hay whats up?" Piper asks.

"Do you need to go to work today?" she asks.

"Nope you have me all day," Piper replied.

"Yeah."

"Except for two o'clock," Leo said and put his coffee cup away in the sink.

"Why?" Mel asks.

"I have a doctor appointment," Piper replied.

"Can I go?"

"Oh honey it will be boring," Piper said.

"I want to go," Mel said and gave her puppy dog face that Piper could never resist.

"Ok," Piper said.

"I will take care of the boys," Leo said as he gave Mel a kiss on the head.

"Can we get ice cream after?" Mel asks.

"Sure," Piper replied.

"Ok but you need to be good for the doctor or you don't get any," Mel said and jumped off Piper's lap.

"I will because I love ice cream," Piper said.

Leo sat back down as Mel ran into the living room to be with her brothers.

"I called Phoebe and Paige to tell them what happened," Leo said and cringed waiting for Piper to go off.

"Ok that's fine."

"It is?"

"Yeah Leo they were going to find out anyway," she said with a smile and got up from the chair to be with the kids as Leo finished cleaning up as the door bell rang.

"I will get it," Leo said rushing past Piper to get the door.

"Ok," Piper said as she sat back down on the couch.

Leo got the door and Phoebe was standing there.

"Hay what are you doing here?" he asks and shut the door a little behind him so Piper would not get up.

"I know – I know but I really need to check the book," Phoebe said as she had her hands together in front of her almost praying.

"Can it wait?" Leo asks.

"No Leo Brad formed a fire ball and I am kinda freaking out," Phoebe replied.

"Just try to sneak buy I don't want Piper under any stress today," Leo said and could see a little guilt on her face.

"How is she?"

"Fine she has her appointment today at two."

"Good just make sure she goes," Phoebe said.

"I will but you know her and she will look for any excuse not to go."

"Who is it?" Piper asks from the living room.

"Just the mail man," Leo yelled back. "Ok just sneak by," he said and Phoebe tried to stay behind Leo as he came in and he tried to hide her. unfortunately Mel was more observant.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe," Mel said and Phoebe wrinkled her face and clinched her fist on the stairs.

"Phoebe," Piper said and stood up giving her sister a sideways look.

"Piper how are you?"

"Fine, why are you going upstairs?" Piper asks.

"Its nothing just need to check on something," Phoebe said and headed up the stairs.

Piper put her hands on her hips and bit the side of her lip a little as she knew her sister all to well. "Your going for the book." she said and followed her up.

Leo took a deep breath as Mel just looked at him and smiled. "Something's going to blow up," he said and Mel just smiled wide which caused Leo to laugh and pick her up. "Love you princes," he said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Love you too daddy," she said and his hart melted.

Upstairs Piper was behind Phoebe as she went for the book. "What's going on?"

"Its nothing Brad just formed a fireball today," she replied as she turned the pages of the book.

"Well honey he is half demon," Piper said as she played with her hands.

"I know Cole and I think we should bind his powers."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know he might do it in front of someone or he could turn into a demon," Phoebe said as she took a deep breath.

Piper put her hand on Phoebe's and made her close the book. "Phoebe it will be fine and I don't think you should do that."

"He is only 9 years old Piper."

"I know but we had powers when we were little and it was fine."

"We did not form fireballs," Phoebe said as she walked over to the couch.

"No we just froze stuff and moved stuff," Piper said sarcastically.

Phoebe knew Piper was right but the tension in her stomach was hard to ignore and let go. "Hay just talk to him and have Cole work with him," Piper said.

"I just don't understand why he as not shown any of my powers yet," Phoebe said as she leaned into Piper's shoulder.

"He will just be patient" Piper said as Paige walked in and Leo clearly looked defeated.

"Paige what are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"I need to check the book," Paige replied but before going to it she hugged Piper," Are you ok?"

"Fine and why?"

"A demon attacked the twins but they are fine and he did not look all that bright," Paige replied and went to the book.

"You know you suck at this," Piper said as she looked at Leo which caused him to smile.

Paige found the demon in the book and was relieved that it was just a simple potion to kill him. She wrote down the ingredients and headed out.

"Don't make a mess Missy Paige," Piper said as her baby sister just waved her hand at her and headed out.

"I will clean it up, you need to get ready for your appointment," Leo said.

"Well this day is starting off great, Phoebe it will be fine ok," Piper said and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before leaving. She understood her sister concerns as she felt the same way with Wyatt and so far Mel has only been freezing stuff and not blowing things up yet. But Brad being half demon has always concerned her that it may take over like it did Cole once.

Piper and Mel sat in the doctor office waiting for him to come in as she sucked on a free sucker the front desk gave her. Her feet swag back and forth as she looked around the very doll room.

"He should pain it purple," Mel said.

"Yeah it is kind of bland," Piper said.

"Its my favorite color," she said as the doctor came in.

"Well hi there little one," he said and pulled up a stool to sit on in front of Piper.

"My mommy sick, " she said.

"Oh no well we need to fix her up don't we?" he asks as Piper smiled.

"Then we get ice cream," Mel said and continued to suck on her red sucker. The Dr gave Mel some toys to keep her occupied so he could talk to Piper.

"Piper Leo told me what happened, so we will start with the obvious, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I just got over heated that's all," Piper replied.

"He said you have not been feeling well for almost two weeks."

"Its just being overworked," she replied as she watched her daughter play as she didn't want to look him in the eye.

"Piper," he said to make her look at him.

"I feel better."

"What were the symptoms?" he asks.

"Um source throat, stiff neck and like a cold for the most part.

"I would like to run some blood work ok," he said and stood up to get the nurse to take the blood.

It only took a few moments for the nurse to come in and get Piper ready for taking blood and the nurse made sure Mel was not looking as she did it.

"There we go," the nurse said as the Dr came back in.

"Thanks," Piper said as the nurse left and he pulled the stool back up with a tablet in his hands.

"Ok I will set you up for some medicine, hay Mel would you like a cup cake?" he asks.

"Yes please mom can I."

"Sure it will go good with ice cream," Piper said as the nurse came in and took the little girls hand to get the cup cake.

Piper was a little confused as why they just did not wait until they were leaving to bring up the sugar rush for her daughter but she just went with it.

"I did not want her to hear this part," he said and Piper held her breath. " I need to send a sample of your blood to the Heath department for testing," he said and now she was really worried as the memories of what happened years ago came flashing back.

"Why?"

"Your symptoms could just be a bad cold or HIV," he replied and Piper just laughed.

"HIV that is not possible, I don't shoot up or have a lot of partners," Piper said.

"I know but we still need to run the test and I'm sure it will be fine."

"How long does it take to get the results back?" Piper asks.

"About 3 months," he said and Piper's mouth was now agape. " And just for safety sake you should have Leo wear a condom."

"Are you kidding me?" Piper said as the shock was starting to kick in.

"Piper I am sure your fine its just protocol that's all," he said and handed her the prescription for the medicine.

Piper did not know what to say as she took the paper and her daughter came back in with icing around her mouth with a big grin. "Hi mommy," she said and instinctively Piper went to wipe it off but stopped her self. She didn't know why she was afraid to touch her daughter but she just did.

"Piper it will be fine," he said and put his hand on her shoulder as the nurse gave the hyper little girl a napkin so she could clean herself off. Piper gave a weak smile as she took Mel small hand and led her out of the office. They had their ice cream as she promised but the whole time the needle was running through her head. " I should have told him," she thought but then she also knew that Teresa was more of a clean freak then she was at times and she was also honest, she would have said something. Piper shook her head to clean it out as they finished the ice cream and went home.


	3. Could lose an eye

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Here is some info:

This happened after season 8 and Brad was burn in season four and Prudence after season 8. Paige has the twins and will become pregnant with Henry Junior soon.

Chapter 3

Could lose an eye

The drive home was a blur for the most part as Melinda ate her creamy goodness in the back seat, Piper's mind was somewhere else and just let the natural mechanics of driving take over. "_Its fine I am sure its fine. How could this have happened. I am sure Paige will be able to heal me if I do get sick. God how to tell Leo. The kids can't know, no one outside the family can know. If this gets out my restaurant is ruined_. _Stop it Piper your fine_," she said to herself as she pulled into the driveway and sat still afraid to exit as though it made everything real by stepping into the house.

"Mommy I need to go putty," Mel said as she struggled with her seat belt in her car seat. When Piper did not return a answer, she asks again. "Mommy."

"What honey?" Piper asks as she looked into the rear-view mirror and back at Mel.

"Can you help me," she replied and Piper got out and at first struggled with the belt. She has done this thousandths of times but today it felt all knew as her hand was shaking and she felt a pinch on her finger as she finely got it undone.

"Dammit," Piper said and pulled her hand out only to see a drop of blood on her finger. She held it with the other hand like it was going to fall off.

"Oh you got a boo boo, I kiss it," Mel said but Piper pulled her hand away from her daughter's puckered lips like she was about to be bit by a snake.

"No," Piper sharply said and Mel's face fell and was a little confused." Sorry honey but maybe after I clean it up ok," she said and helped Mel out of the car.

After getting into the house Mel ran to the bathroom and to her training toilet as Piper went right to the sink and used the hand sanitizer as Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Hay how was your appointment?" Leo asks as he wrapped his arms around her waist but she did not answer him and went on with scrubbing like she was a surgeon getting ready. "Piper?"

"Oh um it was fine," she said while drying her hands off and grabbed a band-aid out of the cabinet next to the sink.

"What did he say?"

"They are going to run some blood work but it should be fine," she replied and headed for the living room where some toys were left out. She started picking them up in hopes to distract her thoughts as Leo came in.

"Piper I can get that go relax you just got home," he said and started picking up toys but she just continued. Leo could tell something was off and he put his hand on her hers to get her to stop," Piper talk to me," he said but inside he was tense as this was not normal behavior when someone comes home from the doctor unless it was bad news. Piper looked into his eyes and could see the worry in them and she did not want him to be that way.

"Its fine Leo but we need to talk tonight when the kids go to bed ok," she said and went to kiss him but stopped herself again and then faked a sneeze to cover the fact that she pulled away.

"Should I be worried?" he asks as he stood up with some toys.

"No Leo," Piper said and smiled at him while putting her hand to his face before heading upstairs with toys in her hands," I need a shower could you start lunch?"

"Yeah," he replied as he watched her go up and now his mind was racing, "_Could she be pregnant?" _he thought and as small grin eased on his face_," Why would she seem so uneasy about it unless_," he thought again and the same muscles that made the grin, now made a frown. "_But she is on the pill?_"

"Dad," Wyatt said while holding his cellphone but Leo was still staring up the stairs." Dad."

"Yeah son," Leo said and looked down at his oldest child.

"My phone is not working," he said and handed it to him.

"Oh I will check it in a minute, I need to get lunch ready," Leo said and put the phone in his pocket and headed for the other room.

The kids were snuggled up in their blankets as Piper stood by the door of the boys room and turned off the lights. She just finished reading a story to Mel and Chris but Wyatt tells her he is too old for that stuff, but he does seem to be quiet when she reads to peanut like he is listening. She smiled as she looked at the loves of her life and closed the door before doing one more check on Mel. Leo was pacing in their bedroom and was not sure to be happy or worried. "It could happen, I know that odds are against us because of her age and the pill, but it could," he thought as Piper came in.

"Ok the kids are down for the night so its just me and you," she said and hugged him. She knew he was pacing and most of all knew he was worried the whole day.

"Piper are you pregnant?" he asks but tried to keep his face neutral not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing for her. But the question went through her like a knife and she see the glimmer in his eyes even if he tried to stay calm it still showed. She saw it with Wyatt and Mel and after he was calm down, with Chris.

"Oh Leo no I'm not and I thought we did not want to have anymore," Piper replied and sat down on the bed then patted it for him to sit next to her.

"Right sorry I did not mean to," he replied and sat down but kept his eyes on the floor. Piper felt her hart crack as she took in a deep breath.

"No its ok I mean to tell you truth at first I thought I was as the symptoms were kinda of the same," Piper said and put her hand under his chin to make her look at him. The spark was gone and now there was fear behind his eyes.

"Piper what's wrong?"

"Ok first don't panic it is a process he had to follow because of my symptoms and the odds are it will come back negative," she replied and now she was looking away.

"What?" he asks and was really getting scared.

"He sent my blood to a lab that test for HIV," she replied and then squeezed the end of the bed as she waited for Leo to respond.

"HIV how is that even possible, you don't shoot up and unless there is something you need to tell me about partners then this does not make any sense," he said and stood up.

"I know so don't worry but if we make love you will need to have a condom on," she said while playing with her hands. Leo rolled his eyes at the notion that he would need to put something on and tried not to laugh. "Leo I am serious," Piper said as she laughed a little herself.

"When do you find out the results," Leo asks as he put some jeans on.

"In about 3 months," she replied and Leo about fell over.

"What?"

"It takes that long for the blood to show the virus," she said and looked at him a little puzzled." Why are you getting dressed?"

"Because I don't have any condoms," he replied and put on a shirt.

"Oh sorry," she said.

"Piper are you sure everything is ok?" he asks and sat back down next to her.

"Yeah it will be fine and I feel normal so the cold is gone," she replied and kissed him on the cheek. For the first time since she was told, she did feel better telling Leo and having someone there to help her, to reassure her. Leo left to get some condoms while Piper got her undressed and then she grabbed a book to read while she waited for him to come back.

Leo stood at the counter of the small convenient store that was still open late as a 18 year old who definitely did not want to be there on a Saturday was waiting for Leo to make a decision.

"What kind do you want?" the young man asks.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks as he thought there was only one kind.

"Small, medium, large, rippled, flavored, colored," he replied.

"Flavored why the hell would I want them flavored?" Leo asks as was getting very and unconformable

"Really man," the young man said a little in disbelief that someone twice his age was asking about condoms.

"Just give me one of the each. Expert the small one," he said and gave a odd smile. The man just snorted and rang up the 25 or so condoms and put them in a bag as people stood behind him making their jokes about how busy he was gonging to be tonight. He jumped in his truck and drove off while shaking his head at the whole ordeal. "Well at least I enough for the week," he said and giggled a bit.

Piper smiled when Leo came in the room caring a bag filled with condoms as he got undress and put his boxers on. He was not sure if she had the energy to have sex tonight or not and did not want to push her. Piper picked up the plastic bag and dumped its contents on the bed," Did you leave any for any one else?" she asks as she looked at the mound of wrapped safe sex.

"I just wanted to stock up," he replied and knew she did not buy his explanation.

"You had no idea which one to buy did you?" she asks with a sideways smile and could not help just how cute this was.

"Nope not a clue, what ever happened to just a condom?" he said as he sat down on the bed causing the pile to spread out even more.

"Large, extra-large what no small," Piper said with a smile and knew just how defenses men are about size.

Leo did not reply as he picked up one and tried to open the small yet very well wrapped package. Piper just sat back and watched her husband of 10 years try desperately to free the condom. After a few moments of trying to rip it open, he used his teeth and before she could stop him, it ripped open and of caused the liquid contents went into his mouth.

"Leo there is lube in them," Piper said as he tried to spit out what was in his mouth while his face showed how much he disliked the taste.

"Grape my ass," he said and grabbed a class of water off the bedside table to get read of it.

Piper bit her lower lip to keep in her laughter as she put the condoms back in the bag to clear the bed.

"When was the last time you put one on?" she asks as he was trying to read the instructions.

"Junior high student can put these things on better then me," he said as he remembered Wyatt telling him about putting one on a banana.

"You want me to get Wyatt?" Piper asks with a wide smile.

"That's creepy," he replied and removed his boxers to attempt it. Piper just sat back and tried to keep her giggles low as Leo struggled to get it on.

"Dam thing is slippery," he said and with a loud exhale he smiled as he seemed to have past his manly test, but then he looked uncomfortable as his face hardened," I think it is too small." he said and Piper rolled her eyes as she pulled out the large one from the bag.

"Here try this one," she said and opened it with ease as Leo gave her a look.

"I don't think I can get this one off," he said as he tried to pull the other condom off.

"Oh for gods sake, here I will get it and consider this your foreplay," she said and lowered her self down so she could remove it. Leo was not bluffing when he said it was too tight as she could not even get a finger nail under the rubber band.

"Ouch be careful that is precious cargo," Leo said and Piper took hold of the tip that was loose and pulled. It came off but it was like a rubber bang being fired and hit her over her eye.

"Ouch, they should have warning labels on these things, I could have lost an eye," she said as she handed Leo the other one.

"You ok?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah does that one fit?"

"Nope it is too tight, looks like I need the extra-large," he said proudly and Piper pulled another out of the bag.

"Don't get cocky," she said as she opened that one as well.

"You know we are like two drunken teenagers having sex for the first time right now," he said and put the other one on but felt odd.

"Speak for yourself and what is wrong now?"

"It feels odd," he replied and Piper looked at the package.

"Leo it is ripped for my pleasure not yours, you have it on wrong," she said and Leo took it off and put it on correctly.

"God I'm exhausted," he said and slumped in the chair.

"Oh no mister I did not almost become a pirate for you to give up now," Piper said and pulled him to the bed.

Although they got off to a rocky start it ended well with both of them satisfied and Piper was snuggled up against him. They both were quite for awhile as the days events played out in their heads. Leo's worry would subside a little knowing that if god forbid Piper did have it, Paige could heal her and the odds of her even being infected were slim to none.

Piper propped her head up as her elbow resting on the bed and her hand on the side of her head so she could look at him.

"What?" Leo asks as she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"When was your first time?" she asks.

"Tonight apparently," he replied.

"No when you lost your, you know?"

"Piper."

"Leo you no all about me its only fair," she said.

"I was 17," he said as he laid on his side so he could face her.

"Where?"

"Ok but its going to shock you," he said and Piper smiled with excitement of this new info." it was behind a church."

"Wow so when you say oh god, you meant it," she said and giggled.

"Until the pastor caught us," Leo said and Piper covered her mouth in disbelief.

"So was there a shut gun wedding?"

"No just a harsh talk," he replied and put his hand on her side to pull her in closer.

"Bet you can't guess when I lost mine," she said as she moved in close to him.

"College," he said and Piper backed away a little.

"Wait how do you."

"Piper I have been watching you since you were little."

"Closet pervert," she said and slapped him on the arm.

"No I did not watch you have sex, I just knew after because of the silly grin you had on," he said.

"You have a silly grin after we do it," she said and snuggled up close to him again.

"You bet I do," he said and held her as he kissed her neck." We still have a whole bag of condoms left."

Piper laughed and they made love one more time until finally falling asleep in each others arms.

To be continued...


	4. Brad's first Demon

Thanks for the reviews, LeoPiper and Joleca and if you want anything added just put it in the review and I will try to accommodate your wishes. I will also being working on Left to Fend as I have a idea of how I want it to go.

Chapter 4

Brad's first Demon

Phoebe sat on the couch at her apartment while staring at a piece of paper that had the binding spell on it. Time made the world silent because she was too deep in thought to hear Cole asks her about dinner.

"Phoebe?"

"What?" she replied finely snapping out of father times hold on her.

"Do you want me to pick something up?" he asks.

"Pick what up?" she asks.

"Dinner, are you ok?" Cole asks and sat next to her.

"Yeah sorry, its just I'm scared Cole," she replied and looked back down at the paper while a small droplet of liquid that the fell from the corner of her eye. Cole took the tip of his thumb and removed the wetness on her face as he brushed her cheek.

"Phoebe I am too but I will teach him how to control it, so don't worry and I don't want to bind his powers, it will make him vulnerable," Cole said and put his hand under her chin to get her to look at him.

"I hope so," she said and crumbled up the paper as the sound of a small explosion could be heard in Brads room.

"What was that?" Cole asks and did not wait for a reply as he took off to Brads room with Phoebe right behind him. "Brad!"

They opened their sons door to see him completely in-golfed in flames but was standing as abstract designs appeared on his arms and neck that glowed bright fiery red. Both Cole and Phoebe were in shock as five demons stood on the other side of his bedroom in shock themselves. Cole's anger was easily lit when it came to his family and he formed a fire ball as his eyes went black.

"No dad stay back they are mine," Brad said in a hard and dark voice that sent a shiver up Phoebe's back. Brad put out both his hands and the fire that he was in-golfed in, flowed through them like a flamethrower and sounded like a growling monster as the stream of hot liquid connected to each demon and with in seconds were screaming in pain as they blew up, leaving the room with just its correct inhabitants. Brad went back to his normal appearance and no one spoke as the child turned to face two very worried but proud parents.

"Mom I don't know how I did that, I'm sorry," Brad said as he stood nervously.

"Oh baby its ok, we will figure it out but you need to let mommy and daddy take care of demons for right now ok?" Phoebe said as she hugged him tight and could still smell some burnt clothing as smoke was still coming off his body. Cole on the other hand was not so quick to rush him as he seem to know something more then Phoebe about what Brad might be, but the look in his sons eyes of both fear and confusion made his wary legs move and hold his son tight.

"I will help you son and your mother is right let us handle this for now," Cole said and closed his eyes tight while taking in a deep breath.

Cole could hear a voice in his head calling his name, "Paige?" he said and Phoebe let go of her son as a new worry was rising in her stomach. She calmly put her hand on her sons shoulder and gave him a warming smile. "Brad go to Aunty Piper's and keep an eye on your sister, and don't say anything about what happened yet ok?" she asks and Brad nodded before shimmered away.

"Lets go," Phoebe said and shimmered out with Cole.

Paige was hiding behind a large stalactite as fireballs crashed into the only protection she had while holding her left shoulder that was bleeding and was too weak to stand. Cole and Phoebe shimmered in next to her and Phoebe used her empathy power to send a fireball back to its sender as more demons were shimming in.

"Paige are you ok?" Cole asks as he bent down to check on her while Phoebe continued to distract the demons. Paige did not reply as her eyes closed and Cole grabbed Phoebe by the arm and shimmered out.

Piper was looking through some paper work as Ladybug played in her play pin when Brad shimmered in. She turned around and took in a sharp breath as she grabbed her chest. "Brad you scared me half to death," she said and let out a long breath that she held.

"Sorry aunt Piper but mom wanted me to come here," he said and walked over to his sister.

"Why is everything ok?" Piper asks as she picked up the scattered papers she dropped.

"I don't know my dad said Paige and then they were gone," he replied as his baby sister smiled at him. Wyatt ran into the room while chasing Chris with a water gun.

"Stop it Wyatt," Chris said and orbed behind Piper as Wyatt could not change his aim in time and soaked his mother with the water gun.

"Sorry mom," Wyatt said as Piper's body was trying to get over the cold shock.

"Ok boys go play down stairs while I talk to Brad," Piper said and the chase continued as Chris was laughing while orbing away.

"Hay no fair," Wyatt said and orbed away in pursuit of his little brother.

Piper was too worried of why Paige would asks for Cole to yell at her sons for using their powers at the moment. "Brad what happened?"

"I don't know Aunt Piper," he replied as Cole, Paige and Phoebe orbed into the attic where Piper and Brad were. Paige was unconscious as Phoebe held her and had her hand on Paige's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Oh god what happened?" Piper said and knelt down next to them.

"We need Wyatt," Phoebe said and Piper yelled for her oldest son as he was the only one who could heal at the moment.

"Mom?" Wyatt said as he orbed in thinking he was in trouble for the water gun incident or badgering his brother.

"I need you to heal your Aunt Paige sweetie," Piper said and felt a little guilt for asking him as he was still so young and did not want him to be expose to blood so soon.

"Ok," he said and ran over as Phoebe did her best to cover the injury that even made her a little queasy to look at. He put his hands over her and the orange glow filled Paige's body as her eyes slowly opened.

"Thanks little man," Paige said as Cole and Phoebe held her up. Wyatt smiled brightly as he always liked to use his powers especially healing.

"No problem aunt Paige," he said and Piper smiled at her son as he ran off to find his brother again.

Phoebe helped Paige over to the red couch and sat next to her as Piper left to get some water.

"Ok girl start talking," Phoebe said.

Paige knew she was about to get scowled for what she was doing and took in a deep breath as Piper came back into the room with a glass of water.

"Here you go now spill," Piper said.

"Wait how did you hear me?" Paige asks while looking at Cole.

"Half demon I guess, that is probably why I could hear you in the underworld," he replied as both sisters did not like the fact that Paige was in the underworld by herself.

"Ok before anyone blows a gas-cit, I can orb and I thought I could handle it," Paige said as she took a drink of the cold water.

"Really then why did they need to safe you and dammit Paige we talked about this a long time ago, you don't go after demons by yourself," Piper said as she instinctively went for the book as Leo came in holding a sleeping Melinda.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Oh just the antics of a first year witch," Piper replied and Leo was more confuse then before.

"Fine I made a mistake like you haven't misjudge a demon before," Paige said and walked over to the book.

"I have never went to the underworld by myself Paige," Piper said as she turned the pages of the book roughly.

"I am going to put her down for a nap," Leo said and heading out of the room so the argument would not wake up Mel.

"Hi Aunt Paige," Brad said.

"Hi Brad," she said back.

"We don't need this right now Paige," Phoebe said as she was feeling everyone frustration, fear and stress in the room.

"Well I'm sorry my almost dying interrupted your day," Paige said a little offended by what her sister said.

"Phoebe try to block it out," Piper said as she knew all to well it was mostly her empathy power that was controlling what she was saying right now.

"Right sorry Paige," Phoebe said as she calmed her self down.

"Why were you down there?" Cole asks.

"To kill the demon that tried to take Trinity," Paige replied.

"What, honey you should have told us," Piper said as Leo came back in and smiled at Brad who was playing with Ladybug.

"Piper why are you wet?" Leo asks noticing that his wife looked like someone in a wet t-shirt contest and was thankful she was wearing a dark shirt considering the kids in the room.

"Brotherly rivalry and a water gun," she replied.

"Oh," Leo said and could not help but laugh a little.

"Here he is, see it just takes a potion and that's it. I don't know why it did not work," Paige said while pointing to a page on the book.

"Honey did your read the bottom part of the page?" Piper said as she noticed some small writing in the lower corner.

"No but I don't know what that means," Paige replied.

"It is something we learned from Prue, always look at the bottom," Phoebe said and then had to stand back a little as Piper was hit with a belt of sadness and Paige a belt of jealousy, "Wow ok I am going to stand back here."

"He is a garden demon," Piper said as she found the page referring to the note at the bottom of the other.

"So I need to kill his master," Paige said as she looked at what it was going to take to kill him.

"Its probably like the swarm demons," Leo chimed in.

"Mom can I go play with Wyatt and Chris?" Brad asks.

"Sure sweetie," Phoebe replied and gave him a kiss on the head before leaving.

"I can go down and look for him," Cole said in hopes to help out.

"No not yet, I need to make a potion and we need a power of three spell," Paige said as she wrote down the ingredients. Cole nodded and picked up his daughter from the play-pin.

"I will do the spell," Phoebe said and grabbed some paper off the table.

"And I will help with the potion," Piper said as Paige left the room but was stopped by Leo grabbing her arm as everyone else left the attic.

"Piper have you told them yet?" Leo whispered and she put her free hand on his shoulder.

"Leo we have more important things to do right now, so it can wait," she replied and he reluctantly let go knowing she was right but was also using this new crises for a excuse.

Brad and Wyatt were playing a video game as Chris was playing a game on his phone with headphones on.

"Hay I used a new power today," Brad whispered.

"Cool what was it like?" Wyatt asks and was now more interested in what his nephew had to say then the game.

"I was on fire and then I killed like five demons by spraying out fire from my hands," Brad replied but looked concerned as he was not sure how Wyatt would react.

"Wow that is awesome, you killed five demons my mom would never let me do that," Wyatt said with a snort.

"I was in my room alone when they shimmered in so my mom couldn't stop me, and I don't even know how I did it," Brad said as he played aimlessly with the controller.

"What did she say?"

"I am not supposed to talk about it so don't tell anyone ok?" Brad replied as he looked right into Wyatt's eyes.

"Don't worry man I wont but it sounds like a cool power."

"Yeah but I think they are freaked out," Brad said and put his eyes on the TV.

"My mom freaks out too sometimes when I use mine and I have to keep a secret too," Wyatt said as he looked over his shoulder at Chris who had his small tongue out and his eyes narrowed on the game.

"What?"

"Yesterday when Chris and I were playing a game he lost and got mad and then he shot lightning out of his fingers and it blew up the TV," Wyatt replied.

"What did your mom say?" Brad asks and then looked at the TV in wonderment of how it was still there.

"She doesn't know, I told her I did it by accident and said it was my exploding power," he replied.

"She believed you?"

"Yeah but I got grounded for a whole week," Wyatt replied and gave his brother a slightly dirty look.

"Its cool that you took one for Chris man, I would do the same for my sister," Brad said.

"Has she shown any demon powers yet?"

"No nothing yet, dad said it is because she is too little."

"Yeah I think Mel is too little too," Wyatt said as Chris walked over to him.

"Wyatt I can't get passed this level can you do it for me?"

"Yeah hand it over," Wyatt replied and in a matter of a few minutes completed the level and handed the phone back over to a very happy little brother.

"Thanks Wyatt," Chris said and went back to his bed.

"Brothers," Wyatt said and rolled his eyes as Brad nodded in understanding even if he did not have a brother, he knew one day his sister would want his help.

Back down stairs Piper was mixing some of the ingredients in a bowl as Paige cut up the others that would be needed. Leo and Cole stayed in the living room as Cole played with Prudence on his lap as Phoebe was writing down a spell in the kitchen with her sisters.

"Hay you have been around for awhile right?" Cole asks as he looked at Leo.

"Yeah almost as long as you," Leo replied as he leaned back on the large chair.

"Listen I don't want to freak out Phoebe but I saw a odd symbol on Brad today and I was wondering if you could sneak me up to magic school to look it up."

"I can't orb Cole," Leo said and then leaned forward. "What do you mean by odd symbol?"

"I am sure its nothing just when he used his power today, he had a glowing tattoo that made a symbol and don't you use a potion to get back and forth to school?" Cole said as Prudence played with his shirt.

"Yeah I guess so, don't worry Cole he is a good kid," Leo said and leaned back.

"I know I just want to check it out," Cole said as Paige came in holding the potion bottle.

"Leo could you call Henry and tell him I am off to see the wizard," Paige said as Piper gave her a odd look. " So to speak."

"Sure," Leo replied and went to the phone.

"I have the spell," Phoebe said as the phone rang and she picked it up while checking the spell for any errors before Leo could get to it.

"Here use mine," Cole said while handing over his cell phone to Leo.

"Yello," Phoebe said into the receiver as she kept her eyes on the paper.

"Miss Halliwell?" the woman said on the other end.

"Yes," Phoebe replied as she was too busy looking over the wording to even asks which Halliwell.

"Um we have some news on your test, I know it has not been the allowed time but we did find something that could explain why you did not feel well for two weeks."

"Ok," Phoebe said as she looked at the last sentence of the spell and was satisfied with the wording.

"Your pregnant," the woman on the other end said and Phoebe was now focused on this telephone call.

"Come again?" Phoebe asks and then it hit her like a brickwall. "Oh no wait I'm not Piper and she is what?"

Both Leo and Piper stopped breathing as the room went silent,"_ It can't be, it is way is to early for the results to be back_," Piper said to herself but her body was starting to shake as she felt Leo's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh god your not Piper?" the woman asks.

"No I am her sister and this is great thank you," Phoebe said and hung up the phone and turned around expecting to see two smiling faces looking back at her, but instead were faces of fear. She wanted to put their minds at ease and just said it. "Piper your Pregnant," she said and hugged her oldest sister as Piper nor Leo moved.

To be continued...


	5. The symbol

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and I put the links for what the book and the symbol look like in my profile.

Chapter 5

The symbol

Phoebe backed away from Piper whose mouth was slightly agape at the fact she was pregnant, while the others had a grin on their faces. Phoebe could feel fear coming from her sister and Leo as she let go.

"Piper what's wrong why aren't you happy?" Phoebe asks as she looked into her sisters wide dark eyes.

"It kind of explains everything, you know not feeling well for two weeks and why you had been on edge the last couple of days," Paige chimed in.

Piper looked around the room aimlessly trying to explain her composure but then just exhaled deeply as she knew there was no way out of this. Phoebe could tell if she was lying as her empathy power was growing everyday it seemed and Paige could read her like a book sometimes.

"I am just a little overwhelmed right now and we need to kill this demon first," Piper said and looked at Leo who has a half grin on his face. He loved children and her being pregnant was good news but he also knew that Piper was concerned about the test.

"You guys go I need to talk to Cole anyway," Leo said and kissed his wife softly on the forehead pausing for a moment before removing his lips.

"Why do you need to talk to Cole?" Phoebe asks as she stood next to Paige.

"Oh just guy stuff," Leo replied as nonchalantly as he could.

"Ok well let's go kill us a demon and Piper be careful ok," Phoebe said and Piper joined them so Paige could orb them to the underworld.

"Wow man, congratulations but I think you're going to need a few more rooms in this house," Cole said while patting him on the back.

"Yeah looks that way, well you ready to check on that symbol?" Leo asks as they headed for the attic but stopped on the way to get the kids.

Paige dodged a fireball while Phoebe and Piper were throwing potions and using their powers on other demons that were shimmering in the small cavern. "Dammit why don't they stay still," Paige grunted as she got to her feet while Piper blew up a demon and Phoebe used her empathy power to send an energy ball back to its sender. "Guys we are just wasting energy, we need to kill the master," Phoebe said as more shimmered in.

"Sure we will just ask him to show himself," Piper said as she flicked her wrist and blew up a couple of demons that were just replaced by two more.

"I have an idea," Paige said and jumped in front of them.

"Paige what the hell?" Piper said as Paige put her hands up to stop her from coming any closer.

"I want to make a deal, he can have Trinity if he leaves us alone," Paige said and the demons looked at each other a little shocked at the suggestion.

"Paige what is wrong with you?" Phoebe asks as the demons formed fireballs not truly believing in the suggestion.

"Wait," a man said as he stepped out from behind the group of men." Interesting offer but not quite your style," he said as he eyed them down.

"Piper freeze them!" Paige yelled and Piper did what she asks and all the men froze but one. He was in a corner of the cavern and Phoebe used her power to lock him in place.

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me to do that before?" Piper asks as she walked up to the man who was pinned.

"Because I didn't know which one it was and I needed them to be distracted," Paige said as she pulled out a potion bottle from her pocket.

"What about the offer?" he asks in hopes he could salvage his life.

"Really, do you really think I would do that," Paige replied and she tossed the bottle at him. He started to smolder as the girls said the power of three spell and then he exploded which caused the other demons to explode as well.

"You know you're kind of demented," Piper said.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Paige replied and they orbed back up to the manner.

Cole was looking through some books at magic school as Leo walked back into the main library." The kids are playing so we should have some privacy. Cole what is going on?" Leo asks and sat down next to a pile of books that Cole already went through.

"The symbol on Brad's neck I recognized it. Do you remember when that demon came after Piper when she was pregnant with Wyatt?" Cole asks as he put down a book on the table. He ran his hands over the engraved cover that had a Dragon looking symbol in its center with ancient writing around in a circle. There were abstract symbols that look like planets on the corners and the book was a dark gray color.

"Yeah but they killed him," Leo replied as he got up to look at what Cole was so focused on.

"I knew him. When I first became a demon he was a teacher of prophecies and I remember that symbol," Cole replied as he closed his eyes tight.

"Cole are you ok?" Leo asks noticing that his brother-in-law was almost shaking.

"The Dragon," Cole replied with his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"Ok just hear me out before you ask a lot of questions ok?" Cole said and took the heavy book over to a chair and sat down.

"Ok,"

"Everyone knows about the antichrist but what most people don't know is their mentors. Adolf Hitler had a mentor that guided him and helped him achieve power, supposedly Napoleon was the first antichrist but there is no mention of a mentor so it seems unlikely. So we don't really know the first one or even if there was before Hitler. According to the underworld prophecy each Antichrist will have a mentor that will have the marking of the Dragon," Cole said as his eyes watered slightly.

Leo was not sure what to say but also knew that prophecies do not always come true and destiny can be changed. "Cole that doesn't mean that Brad is one of them."

"He has powers I have never seen before Leo and the symbol only shows when he uses it," Cole said as he clinched the book tight to his chest.

Leo walked over to him and pulled up a chair so he could sit down. He was a father as well and at one point was the father of an evil son. He knew what Cole was going through but also knew they needed to do something to see if this was true or not. "We need more information before you make that judgment, it could mean something else."

"I hope so I don't want my son to be the mentor to the antichrist," he said as Melinda came running in screaming.

"No Chris get it away!" she yelled as her older brother was chasing her with a frog.

"Chris stop chasing your sister with that," Leo said but had to keep a giggle in while his daughter ran up to him. He was remembering when he would check on the girls when they were little and how Phoebe would do the same to Piper.

"Its just a frog dad," Chris said as he put it in his pocket.

"If your mom finds that in the wash you're going to have a lot to answer for Mr.," Leo said and Chris took out the wart infested critter as he did not want to face the wrath of his mother.

"Hi Uncle Cole," Mel said as Leo held her.

"Hay Princess," he replied.

"Are you going to read a story?" she asks.

"Maybe later," he replied.

"Go play and let the grown-ups talk and Chris be nice," Leo said and put Mel down.

"Ok come on Mel," Chris said and they both ran off back into the room they were playing in.

"We should get back in case the sisters need us," Leo said and Cole nodded.

Piper was making tea as Phoebe was cleaning herself off because of all the dust and demon ashes on her body, while Paige sat down at the kitchen table. Piper was hoping that they have forgotten about why she was so scared about being pregnant but Phoebe is not one to let things slip by.

"Ok spill," Phoebe said as she put the towel in the sink.

Piper took a sip a long sip as she was trying to avoid the question.

"Piper," Paige chimed in.

"Fine," Piper replied and put the cup on the table while holding it with both hands. She looked down at the light dark green tea as steam rose from it. "First I don't want anyone to panic or get worried," she said.

"Well the fact that you started that way is making me panic and worry," Phoebe said.

"When I went to the doctor he wanted to run some test on me," Piper said and sees some confusion on her sister faces.

"We know that so what so bad about him running some test?" Paige asks.

"Because I was sick for two weeks he is running a HIV test," Piper said and finally looked up away from her tea to see Phoebe slightly laughing.

"What Piper that is ridiculous you don't sleep around unless you're not telling me something, and you don't take drugs so how in the world would you even have it?" Phoebe asks.

"I know – I Know ok um there something else. When I was throwing away the trash I push down on it and I got poked," Piper said and the laughter faded.

"What do you mean poked?" Paige asks as her stomach tightened.

"A needle," Piper replied and closed her eyes tight awaiting the onslaught.

"Oh god Piper why the hell didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asks as she stood up and started pacing.

"Because at first I thought it was no big deal," Piper replied and knew that answer was just going to create more questions.

"What you mean at first?" Phoebe asks as she stopped pacing and was now facing her older sister with her hands on her hips.

"I thought it was Teresa's, when I questioned her about it she said she might have thrown it away by accident and at that point i let it go, but when I asks her a couple of days ago if she has ever had HIV, she showed me the needle that she uses and it was completely different than the one I was poked with," Piper replied.

"So whose is it?" Paige asks.

"Teresa thinks it's John's," Piper replied and got up from the table to dump her now cold tea.

"Wait didn't you fire him for being late all the time and being rude to customers?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah and apparently he takes drugs," Piper replied as she turned to face them while resting her hands on the counter behind her.

The room was quiet no one was really sure what to say. "Ok guys someone talk because I'm a little freaked out right now," Piper said as she tried to keep in her tears and panic.

"Ok well that doesn't mean you're infected did you tell the doctor?" Phoebe asks as she walked over to her and placed her hand on Piper's back.

"No Melinda was there and I was a little in shock when he said he was going to do the test," Piper replied as she folded her arms.

"You need to tell him and when do you get the test results back?" Paige asks as she also went to comfort her.

"In three months," Piper replied and she can feel pressure on her back as they both rubbed a little harder.

"Why does it take so long and what is that mean for your pregnancy?" Phoebe asks while making wide circles on Piper's back.

"It takes that long to show up in the blood and I have no idea what this means for my pregnancy," Piper replied.

"We need to find John and see if he is infected we don't have to wait three months," Paige said as she picked up her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Piper asks.

"Henry a parole officer he might have an address unless you do?" Paige asks as she put the phone to her ear.

"No I tossed his paperwork once he left," Piper replied.

"It's going to be okay and if God forbid you are then Paige can heal you," Phoebe said and tried to give a comforting smile.

"I know but what if the powers to be won't let that happen?" Piper asks as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She wasn't worried about herself she was terrified for her unborn child.

"It will be okay I promise," Phoebe said but even she did not believe in it. This was not magical and there might be an issue when it comes to healing her.

"Does Leo know?" Paige asks as she waited for Henry to answer.

"Yes just not about the needle and I like to keep it that way until I know for sure," Piper replied.

"Piper what is John's last name?" Paige asks.

"Jackson I think," Piper replied as Paige gave the information to Henry over the phone." Paige don't tell him what it's for."

Paige put her hand over the receiver so Henry wouldn't hear," I won't I will just tell him you need to give John his last check." She replied as Cole came into the kitchen with Leo and the kids.

To be continued…


	6. Encounters

Chapter 6

Encounters

A day has passed since Phoebe found out about Piper and now she was facing something else as she sat on her couch staring into space and blinking rapidly. She was already riddled with emotion and now she was about to go over the edge and just scream. Cole bit his lower lip waiting for her to either break down and cry or start throwing things across the room as he held the book in his hand.

"Phoebe say something," Cole said while his body tensed up. Phoebe just shook her head back and forth hoping that the motion would make everything go away.

"It can't be true Cole, Brad is a good boy I know it he has good in him," Phoebe finally spoke.

"I know baby and we are still not sure if that is what he is, but we need to take precautions," Cole said and stood up so he could sit next to her.

"What you mean precautions?"

"What happened a week ago was the first time Brad was attacked by demons since he was born, it could mean they know and are trying to capture him or it could have been just a coincidence," Cole replied and sat down.

"In this family there is no coincidence Cole," she said and put her hands to her face as she rocked a little.

"Did you tell Piper about the elder incident?" Cole asks.

"No not yet and I don't want too, with everything going on with her I don't want to add to her stress," she replied and started rubbing her attempts to remove the throbbing.

"Her and Leo had to deal with the same problem so we kind of need their guidance," Cole said knowing he was pushing his wife.

"Dammit why can't they just leave us alone, we are married and they can't break that up," Phoebe said and stood up rapidly as she clenched her fist.

"The first time we got married it was an evil wedding the second time we went to the drive through the Little White Chapel in Vegas, we just wrote down our valves and did not say them," Cole said and stood up as well after putting the book on the couch.

"What difference does that make?"

"Apparently everything, it's a technicality that they are taken advantage of, they barely let Leo and Piper get married because he was her whitelighter and she was a witch. I am half demon and that really makes them nervous or pisses them off one of the other," he replied.

"I don't care if it is pissing them off or about the dam rules, Cole you have saved countless innocents with me and help us defeat the source; you would think they'd be grateful."

"I know but they're not and we don't have much time to make a decision," he said and walked over to the kitchen.

"What I don't understand is why now we have been married for seven years and now they bring this up?" Phoebe asks as she also walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe they know about Brad," Cole replied as he pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Then we say are valves and they can't do anything right?" Phoebe asks as her eyes watered up.

"I have a feeling they would stop us before we could," he replied and put his hand to her face.

"I'm not leaving you and they're not taking you and that's final," she said with venom in her voice.

"Good because I'm not leaving you either," he said and gave her a kiss.

Paige was grading papers at Magic school but found herself getting very distracted as the events of the past day played out. First she finds out about Piper and then Brad all at once, it was enough to drive anyone bonkers or make them want to crawl into bed. She was lost in her thoughts as the sound of a baby crying outside her door tore her away from both grading and various outcomes of everyone situation. It was late and all the students went home and most of the faculty was gone. She made her way to the door and opened it slowly not sure what to think of why a baby would be outside her door. She looked down and there was a crying infant staring up at her with a red and white face in a baby carrier. On its chest was a letter addressed to her.

"Oh god," she said and picked up the baby and took it inside her office," its ok baby its ok," she whispered softly trying to comfort a crying infant. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Paige Matthews_

_I know this is unorthodox but I am too young to take care of a baby and both my parents are dead. My foster parents wanted me to give it up for adoption but I couldn't just give it away to a stranger. I know how much you love kids and how well you take care of yours; please take care of my baby. He does not have a name yet so you can give him one. I'm sorry I know it's not responsible but I just can't give the baby what it truly needs and I know it will be safe with you._

_Sincerely _

_Loving mother_

Paige put her hand to her lips as she gave a little whimper. She felt for the girl who left the baby but understood her dilemma. The letter was typed out and not handwritten so there was no way to tell who it came from. She smiled lovingly and warmly at the baby who was still crying and knew that it was hungry.

"Do you want something to eat little one?" she said and picked up the baby. "Henry is going to kill me," she said and orbed away with the little boy.

Piper approached the door to John's apartment that was definitely not in the best neighborhood, but she was a powerful witch and it would be a mistake for anyone to try anything. She took in a deep breath as the streetlights flickered on and off indicating the bald was about to go out while sirens howled in the distance. She pushed on the doorbell and it sounded like a cat dying when it went off and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. After a few moments John opened the door and looked at Piper with a mixture of confusion and anger. The dark circles under his eyes indicated lack of sleep while his clothes showed signs of not being washed for weeks.

"What the hell do you want?" he asks.

"John I'm sorry I am bothering you but there's something I need to know," Piper replied and was not about to ask to be let in, mostly because of his demeanor she knew he did not want her there.

"Well what?"

"Did you throw away a needle at the restaurant?" she asks getting to the point quickly.

"Maybe what is it to you?" he asks not showing very much emotion except for anger.

"Because I poked myself on it," she said and was now getting very frustrated with his lack of concern.

"Sucks to be you," he said and almost smiled.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asks now getting more nervous by the minute.

"I have AIDS," he replied with the same wicked grin.

It took everything in her body not to blow him up as her chin locked in her fist clenched." You son of a bitch I am pregnant," Piper said through her teeth but his expression did not change.

"Listen chef I don't care about your problems if you can't tell I have a few of my own," he said and started to shut the door in her face but she stopped it with her hand.

"I could charge you for murder you prick," she said in hopes to get something out of him.

"You could but once it hit the news your restaurant will be ruined, who would want to go to a place where the chef has HIV, so something tells me you're not do a damn thing," he said and forced a door closed.

Piper did not stop him this time as the realization of what he said was very true, if it got out her restaurant would be ruined and everything she worked for would be gone. She stood there motionless as the light flickered in the siren roared but they were muffled by the sound of her rapid heartbeat. She turned away from the cold heartless entrance and leaned against her car for support while her breath was rapid and hard to get in. She placed her hand on her chest and could feel the familiar signs of panic all over her body, the weak knees the lack of oxygen, the mind running rampant while beads of sweat accumulated on her forehead. "NO!" she grunted out and used every bit of energy she had left to regain her composure. She took out the keys for the car with shaking hands and made her way to the driver's side. After getting in she put the key in the ignition and then paused while staring out the windshield with both hands gripping the steering wheel. "NO NO NO!" she yelled while using the palm of her hands to strike the steering wheel repeatedly as tears rolled down her face. "_Calm down it doesn't mean you're infected you can still have Paige try to heal you_," she said to herself as she gripped the wheel once more. "_Just calm down_," she said again and took in air through her nose and released it out of her mouth. She knew that she could not drive home until she calmed down and after 30 minutes of controlled breathing she started the car and headed home.

Leo was keeping an eye on the kids while Piper was out but even their did not occupy his mind as he waited for news from Piper.

"Daddy when is mom coming home?" Chris asks while rubbing his eyes.

"Soon Chris why don't you get ready for bed ok?" Leo replied and patted his son on the head.

"Will she tuck me in tonight?" he asks.

"Off course she will," Leo replied and Chris smiled as he headed up the stairs.

Melinda was already asleep on the chair curled up into a little ball with her blanket and Dolly while Wyatt was doing his homework. He was not allowed to watch TV or play games unless one of his cousins came over.

"Dad could you check this?" Wyatt asks as he handed him his math paper.

"Sure," Leo replied and gave it a look over to make sure is son was on the right track." Remember to carry the one," he said and pointed to question eight.

"Oh right thanks dad," Wyatt said and corrected his mistake as Piper came in the front door and headed right for the kitchen not even looking at her family.

"Hi mom," Wyatt said but she did not reply.

"Hay why don't you go upstairs okay?" Leo asks and Wyatt pressed his lips together wanting to stay but knew it was a losing argument.

"Ok," he said and went upstairs while Leo went into the kitchen to see is wife slamming anything she picked up on the counter almost breaking her coffee cup.

"Piper what happened what did he say?" Leo asks nervously.

"I don't know how anyone can be so cold?" she replied trying to make coffee as Leo walked over to her and placed his hand on hers to stop her from breaking everything in sight.

"Piper what did he say?" Leo asks again.

"He has AIDS," Piper replied and squeeze his hand tight.

"I will kill him," Leo said through his teeth and let go of her hand so he could get the car keys.

"Leo stop I know how you feel, trust me I wanted to blow him up but if we do anything we would just end up in jail, and our kids need us both of us," Piper said and grabbed his arm as Leo had his back turned towards her. His body slumped and he made his way to the chair so that he would not collapse to his knees. Piper knelt down and put her hands on his shaky legs as his lips quiver.

"Leo it doesn't mean I'm infected and I will have Paige heal me tomorrow ok," she said and lifted his chin so their eyes would meet. "Leo I need you to believe in that," she whispered.

He nodded but his fear was still great as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Mommy," Mel said as she ran into the kitchen with a wide smile while holding her Dolly and blanket.

Piper wiped away her tears and put on a smiling face for her daughter as she picked her up." Hi pumpkin shouldn't you be in bed?" Piper asks as she moved a strand of hair out of Melinda's face.

"I wanted you to read me a story," she replied as she snuggled her head into Piper's neck.

"I will, just give me a minute okay," Piper said and put Melinda down so she could get ready for bed.

"Ok," Mel said and she gave Leo a hug and kiss before heading upstairs.

"Love you Princess," he said as she left and she said it back.

"Leo I don't want the kids to know not until we know ourselves," Piper said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"We call Paige tomorrow ok?"

"You bet," Piper replied and headed upstairs to say good night to her sons and read her daughter at bedtime story.

To be continued…


	7. Childhood Memories

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 7

Childhood Memories

Henry awoke to a baby crying the next morning and the sound was not a familiar one that he was used too. He knew his babies cries and made his way to the nursery where Paige was holding a baby boy in her arms.

"Paige what is going on?" Henry asks as he checked on Sophia and Trinity.

"He was placed outside my office last night with a letter," Paige replied and handed him the note. Henry looked it over and then looked into his wife's eyes. He could tell she was concerned and hopeful and his heart sank.

"Paige I know you want to keep him but we can't afford it, we are barely making it as it is," Henry said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No we can do this Henry, he is an orphan and I know what that feels like," Paige said as she moved away from him.

"He has a mother, Paige he is not a orphan."

"She does not want him so it is the same thing, I can't just dump him off somewhere," Paige said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"We will talk about this when I get home. I don't want to just dump him either, we can find him a good home one that can afford it ok?" Henry said and tried to kiss her but she was angry and disappointed in her husband. She knew it would be a stretch and they were already pinching pennies as it was, but she already has fallen in love with the baby boy. Henry started to leave and she thought maybe if she named the child after him it would change his heart. "What if we call him Henry Junior?" she said and he stopped for a moment. It's not that he didn't want a son but in truth it wasn't his or hers and with all the demons that attack, he was already having issues protecting his two daughters.

"We will talk when I get home," he said without turning around and left the room.

"Don't worry Henry Junior I will not abandoned you," Paige whispered into the baby's year as she held him close to her chest.

Phoebe decided to head over to the manner to check on Piper and how the meeting went with John. Her and Cole could no longer live with each other as the elders have threatened to break their marriage. So they would meet at the mausoleum until they can figure something out. The situation with Brad loomed heavily on her mind and she needed help creating a binding potion as Piper made one for Tyler a while back ago. It was just to give them some time until they found out exactly what Brad was.

Leo was picking up some parts for the truck he as been working on for a few years now as Piper made him get out of the house so she could clean. She also needed some alone time to think and clear her thoughts and knew that Phoebe was stopping by to talk. He took the kids with him and for once in a long time she was alone in the house. She sat on the couch reading a book and could not believe how quiet it was, no older brother chasing or teasing the other one as their sister tried to stay out of it. Even though Chris was the middle child Melinda seem to be more of a arbitrary then him.

Leo pulled up to the old garage in hopes to find a muffler that would match his classic ford truck. The garage was filled with things from the 1930s up to the 60s. Leo could not help but smile at some of the old signs that reminded him of his childhood as he stepped out of the van.

"Hello can I help you?" a older gentleman asked as he shook Leo's hand and smiled at the children behind him.

"Hi my name is Leo, I called earlier today to see if you had a muffler," Leo replied.

"Oh right you are restoring a classic truck," he said and walked over to a old Coca-Cola machine that looked brand-new. "Do you guys want a cold drink?" he asks the kids and they looked at him oddly as he they have never seen that kind of machine before.

"Wait it works?" Leo asks as he ran his hand over the bright red paint.

"Sure does I restored it myself a labor of love, you seem kind of young to remember this?" the older man said as he put a dime in the corn slot and out came as small glass bottle of ice cold Coke.

"Um I like old things from that time," Leo replied as the man handed him the bottle as Chris pulled out a dime from his pocket and handed it to the old man.

"Can I have one?" Chris asks.

"You sure can little man, how about you two?" he replied and looked at Wyatt and Melinda who nodded."Be ready for a treat," he said and put the some dimes in the slot to retrieve three more Cokes.

"You did a great job on this," Leo said as he took his first drink. He closed his eyes and savored the syrupy goodness while remembering how his mother would take him to the store once a week to get one.

"It's amazing how it taste better in class than the stupid plastic or can's," the old man said as he grabbed the muffler from the shelf. "Here you go."

Wyatt and Chris took a drink as Leo help Melinda take a drink of her's. The kids were not that impressed mostly because they don't really remember how it used taste, and pop back then was a treat not an everyday thing.

"You know its for sale," the man said as he put the muffler in the back of the SUV. Leo bit his lower lip slightly knowing that this would be a major purchase but he would love to have it in the garage.

"How much?" Leo asks as the kids got back into the car.

"$800 and I will stock it up for you," he replied. Leo looked at the machine like it was a long lost friend and without thinking he pulled out his checkbook.

"Can you deliver it, I live just down the street?" Leo asks as he wrote the check.

"I sure can, this will look great next to your truck when it is done," the man said as he took the check.

"Daddy is going to get in trouble," Wyatt whispered to Chris referring to his mother because Leo did not call her before buying it.

"Maybe she will like it," Chris said as he held onto the small bottle that was perfect for his little hands," I like it."

Wyatt just rolled his eyes as Leo got back into the van. "Ok here's the deal I will tell your mother when we get home ok," he said and all them nodded as Wyatt gave off a snort. Leo took in a deep breath as he readied himself for a tongue lashing.

Piper was standing with her hands on her hips as Phoebe tried to keep her distance.

"They can't do that Phoebe you shouldn't have to sneak around your married," Piper said after Phoebe told her that they made them split up for now.

"Its ok we will sort it out, what happened with you and John?" Phoebe asks not wanting to talk about her problems any longer. Piper sat back down and knew that this news was going to scare her half to death and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"He has AIDS," Piper replied and Phoebe just stared at her as a mixed bag of emotions rushed her. Anger, fear and sadness were just a few as she sat silent. "I called Paige today so she can heal me so don't worry," Piper finished as she could see the enormous stress on her sisters face.

"Jesus Piper you should have him arrested," Phoebe said.

"And that would bring attention, attention we don't need or want my restaurant is doing well if this got out it will go under in a week," Piper said and gave her a weak smile."Its ok it doesn't mean I'm infected."

"Something you won't find out for three months, Piper you will be four months pregnant," Phoebe said as she was not sure if Paige would be able to heal her.

"I know but it doesn't matter Paige will take care of this," Piper said but did not show much confidence in that statement. Her and the elders have a past that is riddled with distrust and she was not one of their favorites.

"Your right sweetie it's going to be fine," Phoebe said and gave a weak smile of her own.

"Okay I don't want to talk about this anymore I have my ultrasound today, do you want to come?" Piper asks as she patted her belly.

"You bet it will help get my mind off of things, where is Leo?"

"I sent him out, he was crowding me and he needed to get out for awhile," Piper replied as Leo came through the front door." Hay how did it go?" she asks as the kids ran upstairs after saying their hellos to the mother and their Aunt but stopped on top of the stairs to listen.

"Good he had the muffler," Leo replied as his nerves were tensing when the door bell rang. "I will get it," he said and ran for the door.

"He whipped out," Wyatt said with a little laugh at the fact his father was afraid of his mother and they all went to their rooms to play.

Leo answered the door and stepped out to meet the old man who had the Coke machine on a flat bed truck. "just take it around back," he said and the man smiled.

"Haven't told the wife yet have you?"

"No not yet," Leo replied and the man with his son drove the truck around back and to the garage.

"Who was that?" Piper asks as Leo came back in.

"Wrong address," Leo replied and stood nervously with his hands in his pocket.

"Leo what's going on?" Piper asks as she knew he was hiding something.

"Nothing well I better get that muffler out of your van, I know you have to go grocery shopping today," he replied and made a dash for the back door. Before his wife could stop him Paige orbed in holding a baby boy.

"What the hell?" Phoebe asks as she looked at Paige.

"Okay it's a long story but this baby was left outside my office and I'm looking for a home as we speak," Paige replied and put the sleeping baby in the play pin that Piper always left out for her nieces.

"You want to keep it don't you?" Phoebe asks as she could read her sisters emotions.

"Yes but Henry doesn't, he said we don't have the money," Paige replied and tried to keep her tears in.

"Oh sweetie maybe he's right I know that you guys are tight because Magic School does not pay anything and Henry's job does not pay that much either," Phoebe said in hopes it would help.

"So it doesn't mean I can't get a second job or cut some corners," Paige said and sat down on the couch.

"Well I think you should base it on the family you find for him, if you can't find a good magical family then maybe you should do just that," Piper said and Paige smiled at the thought that someone was on her side.

"Enough chitter chatter, Paige you need to heal Piper," Phoebe said and Paige walked over to her oldest sister nervously as Piper took in a deep breath.

"Here we go," Paige said and placed her hands on Piper. The room was silent as they all waited for the familiar orange glow but nothing happened and Paige backed away horrified. " Oh god."

"Maybe it means your not infected," Phoebe hoped as she rubbed Piper's back.

"Right that's probably what it means," Piper said but now she was really afraid and closed her eyes tight. No one spoke as they all sat down trying to control themselves.

"I've been doing some research and even if you have HIV you can live easily 24 years. I mean that's a long time for them to come up with a cure and as long as you stay healthy and take your medication, it will not go into AIDS," Phoebe finally broke the silence.

"The baby will be infected Phoebe," Piper said as she looked away from them.

"But that doesn't mean the baby will have AIDS just HIV," Phoebe said in hope to keep Piper calm as she could feel her starting to panic.

"So when he or she is 24 they going to die?" Piper said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Like I said Piper they are constantly making advancements and you still might not be infected, if you were Paige would have been able to heal you," Phoebe replied and wiped her tears away with her finger.

"Or the Elders are stopping it because it's not magical," Piper said.

"So what do we do?" Paige asks.

"We wait until the results come in, right now I need to go grocery shopping and get dinner ready," Piper replied and stood up. "Phoebe I can help you make the binding potion when I get back," she finished as she left the room.

"Maybe we can do is spell to make the results come in faster?" Paige suggested.

"No Piper will kill us and I don't want anything to backfire especially with this," Phoebe replied as she stood up and grabbed her purse off the table.

"Where are you going?" Paige asks.

"I need to meat Cole at the mausoleum to talk, I will be back later."

"I should probably start talking to some families about Henry Junior," Paige said as she picked up the baby.

"You already named him?" Phoebe asks with a little giggle.

"I know I shouldn't have but I thought it would sway Henry," Paige replied and then looked in the direction of the kitchen,"Do you think we should leave her alone?"

"Leo is here, I will call him from my cell phone to tell him the healing plan did not work, she might want to be alone with him and the kids," Phoebe replied and headed for the door.

"Ok I will see you tonight," Paige said and orbed away.

Leo plugged in the Coke machine and felt guilt but also happy at the same time as he stepped away to look at his new purchase.

"Leo do you have the?" Piper started to ask for the car keys but then stopped when she saw the machine. "What is that?"

"I know we are supposed to discuss large purchases before we buy them, but I just couldn't let it go," Leo replied and then readied himself for the inevitable.

"How much?" Piper asks with her hands on her hips.

"$800," he replied and Piper's mouth was agape.

"Leo what are you thinking, do you know how much the medication cost, our insurance won't cover everything it's going to be $15,000 year that's over $1100 a month," Piper said and then realized what just came out of her mouth.

"Wait you don't know if you're infected and Paige is going to heal you today," Leo said as he took offense to the fact the Piper was suggesting that he put the machine over her medication.

"It didn't work," Piper said and Leo leaned against the truck for support. "Honey it doesn't mean anything, I'm probably not infected at all, so don't worry but we need to sell this thing and save up just in case ok," Piper said but Leo was just staring at the floor. "Leo," she said and walked over to him and placed her hands on his face. "Look at me."

"I'm sorry Piper," he whimpered as he put his hands on hers.

"Its ok sweetie I know it was an impulse buy and I know it reminds you of your childhood, but we just can't do it right now ok," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"We can have Wyatt try," Leo said but knew what Piper would say back.

"No I don't want the kids to know until we have the results and that is final," she said and backed away," do you have the keys?"

Leo snapped out of his nightmare and pulled out the keys from his pocket and handed them to her. "Leo don't worry, if she could not heal me then I am fine," Piper said and gave him a hug. He put his arms around her and held tight as she rubbed his back.

"Your right, I will call Mike and see if he wants the machine," Leo said and Piper nodded before leaving.

"I will take the kids with me so you can have some time to take care of it," Piper said and she left.

Over the years him or Paige have been able to heal non-magical injuries and that gave him hope that she was not infected, and if he needed to use is son to safe his wife he would do so. Wyatt was more powerful of a healer then Paige and Chris is half elder so all three of them could definitely do it if need be.

Piper made it back to the kitchen where Chris was standing on a stool reaching for a jar of peanuts. "Honey what are you doing?" she asks as she pulled them down for him.

"I want to put a peanut in my Coke," Chris replied as she helped him down.

"What?"

"Daddy said when he was my age he would put a peanut in his Coke," Chris said as he pulled out a dime from his pocket, "See it only cost a dime."

Piper smiled at her son and now she understood, Leo could not give them expensive gifts or take them to theme park's on a regular basis mostly because magic school meant no paycheck. All he had was the time he could spend with his children and that machine was a way to do that. It was a way to share his childhood with his sons and daughter. She held back tears of pride for her husbands attempt to get close to them and knew that the memories they would share in that garage would far outreach the cost of the machine. "Here you go," Piper said and took out a small peanut for him to put in the glass bottle.

"Thanks mom," Chris said and ran out the back door to get a Coke as Piper followed.

"Hay buddy," Leo said as Chris handed him the dime.

"Look daddy I have a peanut can I have a Coke please?" Chris asks while on his toes with excitement.

"Ok but I need to sell this so this will be the last one," Leo replied and his son's face fell as Piper walked in and took the dime from Chris. She put it in the slot and then opened the glass bottle with the opener on the side and handed it to him. She then looked at her husband who was unsure of what she was doing.

"Call Mike and tell him its not for sale," Piper said and tilted her head to side with a smile as Leo smiled brightly back at her. Chris placed the small peanut in the Coke and took a drink.

"Your right daddy it does taste better," Chris said and Leo laughed almost crying.

"Come on peanut, we need to go grocery shopping," Piper said and Chris ran back to the house to get his siblings.

"Thank you," Leo said and held her.

"You're welcome and you are a great father Leo never forget that," she whispered.

To be continued...


	8. Popcorn Princess

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8

Popcorn Princess

Phoebe arrived at the mausoleum and stood amongst the old and decrepit tombs she hoped to never see again. She felt like she was back years ago the first time she was with him, and the memories were a mixture of sadness and happiness, but this time was more disbelief. "How could they do this," she thought as Cole put his arms around her waist and she smiled feeling his warm touch.

"Hay you," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, I'm starting to think our entire family has issues with the dead," Phoebe said and turned to face him.

"Piper started it," Cole said with a smile.

"Actually that would be our mother, her affair with Sam," she said and smiled back.

"How is Piper?"

"John admitted to having AIDS but when Paige tried to heal her it didn't work, so she must not be infected," Phoebe replied.

"That's good, but something in your voice tells me you're not completely convinced," he said as she put her purse on one of the stone coffins.

"I know how much she does not want to asks Wyatt but Cole I will do anything to keep her from getting sick even if it means using her son," Phoebe said.

"Sorry to change the subject but I did find something out about Brad and how we can fix it," Cole said and Phoebe turned to face him.

"What?"

"It might be a curse and not what we think it is," he replied.

"A curse?"

"Yeah something that was passed on to my family."

"Why would someone curse your family, you are half human which means your parents were pure human," she said.

"Curses have nothing to do with witches or demons, I mean yes they can come from them but they can also come from other sorts of beings," he said and walked over to her," listen I don't have all the facts yet but be patient and we will sort it out ok."

"Do you think I should still bind his powers?" she asks.

"No I've been in the underworld listening in on conversations and they might try to take him again or attack you guys," he replied.

"Perfect, you know I'm half tempted to just give it all up, that way we could be together and they would leave us alone," she said and hugged him.

"I know what you mean and I have been thinking, if I have to make a choice between keeping my powers or you, they can take my dam powers," he said and hugged her back.

Phoebe just closed her eyes at that statement as she remembered when he was human once and how much he hated it. She liked him having his powers but knew the cost as sometimes he would lose his humanity when he used them. But she loved him to much to lose him because of a technicality.

"Lets just hope it does not come to that," she said while looking into his eyes.

Piper was going through the aisles at the grocery store while Wyatt pushed Melinda in a cart that looked like a small car. Chris stopped and looked at the variety of popcorn on the shelves and used the bottom one to reach the popcorn he liked, but once he did the sound of kernels and bags expanding made Piper turnaround to see a 10 foot high and 4 foot wide mound of popped popcorn.

"Oh my god," she said and ran to the mound while hearing Melinda giggle and Wyatt yelling at Chris.

"Mommy," Chris yelled as he tried to make his way out of the pile.

"Chris where are you?" Piper asks as she dug through and felt the top of a head," Who is this?"

"Its me mom," Wyatt said as he pushed the cart that Melinda was in out of the pile as Chris's hands poked through the side and Piper grabbed him.

"What happened?" she asks as she looked at her kids while a store owner came running around the corner.

"I just touched it and they started popping, I'm sorry mom I didn't mean too," Chris replied as occasional sparks were coming off his body. Melinda was too busy eating the pop corn that was on her lap to even notice.

"What do we do mom?" Wyatt asks as people are starting to gather.

"We leave quickly and say nothing," Piper replied and scooped up her kids and headed for the door. She stopped and noticed the security area that had video monitors," Dammit," she said through her teeth and froze the entire grocery store." Wyatt listen to me, I need you to go to the entrance and freeze anyone who comes in and take Chris and Mel with you, do you understand?" she said while she had her hands on his shoulders.

"Really I can use my powers?" he asks with a wide smile.

"Yes but just freeze them ok?" Piper replied and Wyatt did what she asks.

"Cool," he said as he stood at the entrance freezing people as they entered.

Piper made her way to the security room and began to pull out the tapes and put them in her purse. "Can I just have a normal day?" she said with frustration as she made her way to her kids. Wyatt was using his hands to freeze people but looked more like a pretend cowboy as he would make fake gun noises while pointing with his thumb upwards at people. He seemed to be enjoying himself has normally he was not allowed to use his powers in public. Melinda was still eating the popcorn off her lap and Chris still had bits of static electricity coming off his body. She let out a heavy sigh and could not help but laugh a little at the whole situation.

"Ok guys lets go, Wyatt on the count of three unfreeze everyone," she said and Wyatt nodded. "1. 2 .3."

Wyatt put his hands in the air and yelled shazam and everyone unfroze like nothing ever happened.

"Shazam," Melinda yelled and giggled. Chris on the other hand was not amused as everything he touched gave him a little shock.

"Oh honey we will get you discharged when you get home," Piper said as they made it to the car.

Paige just finished interviewing potential parents and had a checklist four pages long as she said goodbye to a couple. Henry sat next to her the whole time and knew that she was attempting to sabotage the whole plan in order to keep little Henry.

"Paige don't you think you're asking too much?" he asks as he looked over the checklist.

"No this baby is precious and he deserves a good family," she replied as she took a checklist for out of his hand.

"So it's important to have a front loading washer and dryer?" he asks.

"Yes because sometimes you have to wash their blankets and they like to keep an eye on them, Melinda won't leave the laundry room until her blanket is completely done, so yes it's important," Paige replied defending her checklist.

"Paige I'm not trying to be a hard ass here, I just know we can't afford it I'm sorry," he said and put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled it away." Don't hate me because of this please, I want to give our children everything I can including a good education, I will not be able to do that if we take on another child."

Paige's body slumped slightly as she knew he was right but was not about to admit it, as it was not a common theme in the charmed heritage. "Ok I will take some of these things off that are not important," she said as another family came in.

"Thank you and I love you," he said as the family sat down ready for the interview.

"What color are your walls?" Paige asks and the couple looked at her confused.

"Paige," Henry said and she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," she said and continued with the interview.

Piper and Phoebe were sitting in the living room as they both tried not to laugh as Piper told her what happened at the grocery store.

"So he just touched it and it happen that quickly?" Phoebe asks as Melinda skipped into the room and went right to Phoebe.

"Pretty much, he is outside talking to his father so we can keep him away from electronics," Piper said as Mel sat on Phoebe's lap.

"Hi pumpkin," Phoebe said as Melinda handed her a piece of popcorn.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe do you want it?" she asks as she held it up to Phoebe's lips.

"Yes thank you," Phoebe said and put it in her mouth and then wrinkled her face for a moment trying to understand why it was a little soggy.

"I found it in my pants," Melinda said and rocked side to side.

"That would explain the sogginess," Phoebe said and Piper wrinkled her face at the thought of what that meant.

"Someone needs a bath," Piper said as she knew Melinda probably had popcorn everywhere on her body.

"Yap I am sticky," she said as Leo came in with Chris.

"So how's my little Energizer Bunny?" Piper asks and Chris just pressed his lips together as he went upstairs and was mumbling.

"He is ok but I need to take him to magic school so he can practice, it's a lot of power for such a little body," Leo said and sat down next to Mel.

"Hi daddy can you give me a bath?" Mel asks as she climbed onto his lap.

"Sure can, is that popcorn?" he asks and pulled some out of her hair.

"Yap," she said as Leo ate it.

"Why couldn't I have gotten that one?" Phoebe asks and just looked upward.

"Did Chris tell you what happened?" Piper asks.

"Yeah and I'm glad that no one knew what happened," Leo replied as he stood up and held Melinda on his hip.

"That makes two of us," Piper said as he started up the stairs and held her above his head as popcorn came falling out.

"You ready for a bath popcorn princess?" Leo said while looking up at her.

"Popcorn princess," she replied with a beautiful laugh.

"Okay that's adorable," Phoebe said as she watched them go upstairs.

"Yeah," Piper said and leaned back in her chair trying to relax.

"You ready?" Phoebe asks as she got up from the couch.

"For what?"

"Your ultrasound," Phoebe replied knowing that she has forgotten.

"Oh right that," Piper said and reluctantly stood up from her once comfortable position and grabbed the car keys.

Piper was getting undressed in the room where she was going to get the ultrasound while Phoebe had her back turned.

"You know you could have told me that I needed to get undressed for this." Piper said as she put on the hospital gown.

"I thought you knew and what's the big deal?" Phoebe replied and turned around before Piper was finished closing it up. She covered her hand with her mouth as a laugh escaped. Piper was wearing boxer shorts that had an elephant on the front and of course was missing his trunk.

"Phoebe I was not done," Piper said as she rushed to cover the rest of herself.

"Laundry day?" Phoebe asks but was still laughing at the image.

"Well I been a little busy," Piper replied and sat down on the bed.

"So you picked boxer shorts that have an elephant on them?" Phoebe asks as she sat on the stool across from her.

"They were clean," she replied and looked away in embarrassment but could not help but smile.

"It seems incomplete, you know without the trunk," Phoebe said and Piper just narrowed her eyes at her.

"it was a joke gift for Leo ok," Piper said.

"Looks like it backfired," Phoebe said as the ultrasound technician came in.

"Hello, Piper right?" she asks and put the chart down on the table.

"Yes hi," Piper replied as she started getting nervous.

"Is this your sister?"

"Yeah," Piper replied as Phoebe was still laughing a little and Piper widened her eyes in a silent attempts to quiet her.

"Good are you ready?" the technician asked as she pulled over the machine, and then a device that looked more like an oversized dildo that she put some lube on it. The technician was wearing gloves so Piper did not need to mention anything about the test, but all she could do was stare at the probe.

"Is this an alien spacecraft?" Piper asks and the technician laughed a little.

"I take it is your first time?"

"No I have three children I just don't remember that," Piper replied as Phoebe had her mouth covered once again trying to hide her giggles.

"Oh they change the process, this gives better results and much clearer images. I will try to do this quickly as possible to lessen the discomfort. Did you take off your underwear?" the technician asked and now Piper was wishing she did laundry.

"No," Piper replied hoping she didn't need too.

"You will need to take them off ok," the technician said and moved out the stirrups for Piper to put her legs in.

"There is already a whole you can go through," Phoebe said as she could not help herself.

"Excuse me?" the technician asked a little confused. Piper just rolled her eyes and compared to being probed having boxer shorts on was a small detail. She took them off and did not attempt to hide them.

"Laundry day?" the technician asked and gave an understanding smile.

"Yeah," Piper replied and just shook her head side to side.

"Ok go ahead and lay down and then I will hand this to you so you can insert it," the technician said and Piper did what she asks. If she would have known this is what it was like she would have came alone. Although her lower half is covered it was still embarrassing and awkward to be putting something like that in front of her sister.

"You can look at the video monitor above you and see what I see ok," the technician said and began to move the device around. Piper immediately had flashbacks to when Leo and her were experimenting with toys for the first time, but she was not getting the same effect as it was slightly painful because of its size. "Thank god I had three kids, this could kill somebody," she thought as images began to appear on the screen.

"Ok lets see what we got," the technician said as a baby came into view and the discomfort that Piper was feeling was replaced with joy until she saw something strange.

"What is that?" Piper asks as she squeezed Phoebe's hand.

"That is another baby, you're going to have twins," the technician replied and held back a smile as she was not sure how her patient would react.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said and put her hand to her chest and could not contain her happiness for her sister as Piper was starting to panic.

To be continued...


	9. Double Trouble

Chapter 9

Double Trouble

Leo just finished getting the kids their lunches and put Melinda down for her nap. The boys were playing in their rooms as he was cleaning the kitchen when Piper walked in with Phoebe. Piper was not sure how Leo was going to react but she told Phoebe on the way home to stand next to him in case he passed out.

"Hay how did it go?" Leo asks as he put the last dish in the sink and walked over to Piper while using his pants as a towel.

"I have pictures," Piper replied with a smile as Phoebe moved next to him. Leo took the small black and white glossy photos and smiled at his new baby.

"Its nice that they gave you doubles," he said noticing that there was to of each picture.

"No honey they're not doubles their twins," Piper replied as she put her hands together anxiously and held her breath. Leo's face went pale and his legs started to go weak as Phoebe kept him from falling over.

"Hold on there big guy," Phoebe said as she guided him to the chair so he could sit down. Leo's breath was quick as he just stared straight ahead with a blank look on his face.

"Leo are you ok?" Piper asks as she sat next to him and put her hand on his.

"We are going to need another house," Leo replied and then began to smile wide."Twins," he said and looked at Piper lovingly as he looked down at her belly, and then back into her watery eyes.

"Yap looks that way and we don't need another house, I was thinking we could split the attic into two rooms.

Phoebe got Leo some water and patted him on the shoulder," You sure are potent Mr."

"Girls they are two girls," Piper said knowing that her husband was going to ask.

"Looks like Melinda's going to have someone to pick on," Leo said and after regaining the strength in his legs got up and hugged his wife.

"She will have sisters," Piper said and put her hands to Leo's face as tears came down his cheek. It was the same reaction she got every time she said she was pregnant, and never lost its beauty and purity in his eyes. "You know this is the last time right," Piper said with a half cocked smile.

"I know but at least we are going out with a bang," he replied and kissed her.

"Ok I need to go and congratulations," Phoebe said as she hugged them both."You better call Paige, she hasn't stopped texting me for an hour."

"I will and thanks for coming," Piper said as blue and white orbs filled the room.

"Or she could just orb," Piper said but instead of the baby sister she was expecting, there was another woman standing there in her 20s with dark reddish hair and a slightly pale complexion looking very panicked.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asks while in her defensive position as both Piper and Leo just stared thinking she looked familiar.

"Where is Henry Junior?" the woman asked and all of them sucked in the oxygen in the room while Piper put her hand to her chest.

"Oh god," Piper said as the woman looked back and forth to all of them in hopes for an answer.

Upstairs Wyatt was doing his home work when Brad shimmered into his room and sat down on the bed looking very bored.

"Hay what's up?" Wyatt asks as he closed his science book.

"Nothing are you still grounded?" Brad asks.

"No mom found out it was Chris," Wyatt replied.

"How?"

"We had an incident at the grocery store and he used his powers to cause a entire shelf for pop corn to instantly pop," Wyatt replied.

"That's funny," Brad said as he looked down at the floor.

"I heard about your mom and dad having to split up because of the elders," Wyatt said and sat next to him.

"It sucks mom cry's a lot at night, she doesn't think I can hear her but I can."

"I remember when my dad had to leave and my mom would try to hide her crying as well, it will be okay they will fix it," Wyatt said and put his small hand on Brad's shoulder in attempts to comfort his cousin.

"I hope so," he said and Wyatt turned on the TV and grabbed the PlayStation controllers.

"Want to play?" Wyatt asks and Brad nodded," how is your sister?"

"She just poops and cries all the time," Brad replied with a laugh as they started playing.

Downstairs the atmosphere was tense as the group moved into the living room to get a grasp on what was happening.

"Trinity?" Piper asks as the woman paced back and forth.

"Yeah how did you know?" Trinity replied as she looked at her Aunt Piper.

"I think it's the hair or the factor you orbed," Piper replied as she put her hand on Trinity shoulders to stop her from pacing," honey calm down its going to be ok."

"My brother just vanished in front of my eyes, so I think I have every to right panic," Trinity said in that moment it was definitely her mother in her.

"So you did a spell and it brought you here to the past," Phoebe said as Paige came through the front door with Henry.

"Pretty much," Trinity replied as Paige put her purse on the table.

"Oh god twins that is so cool Piper," Paige said as the woman looked at her Aunt Piper and forced a smile that Piper could notice. Trinity looked away very quickly as she walked over to her mother and hugged her and then Henry.

"Ok who are you?" Paige asks and then looked at the woman in front of her. It did not take long for Paige to recognize those eyes," Trinity?"

"Hi mom, dad," she replied and took a deep breath.

"What, how, why?" Paige jumbled out as her mind could not keep up with her mouth. Henry looked completely confused as he just dropped off his two daughters at daycare.

"Henry Junior is missing," Trinity replied getting to the point quickly.

"Really," Paige said as she folded her arms and looked right at her husband who pressed his lips together tightly knowing where this was going.

"Did something happen to him?" Trinity ask nervously.

"Oh just gave him away!" Paige said as she now faced her husband.

"Paige don't, we will just get him back," Piper said as she wanted to defuse the situation quickly.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Henry angrily said back as Trinity looked dumbfounded.

"What the hell do you mean you gave him away?" she asks looking at both of them with her hands on her hips.

Phoebe decided to intervene as Piper was feeling a little fear and Trinity was uncomfortable around Piper for some reason. She decided not to push it and maybe talk to Trinity later about why she feels that way, but there were more pressing matters at hand. "Guys it's not a problem, Paige just go get him back."

"That should be easy, hi sorry I want the baby back. Phoebe the papers have been signed it's not that easy," Paige said as she made her way into the living room and sat down.

"They are a magical family if anyone's going to understand it's going to be them," Phoebe said as she sat next to her.

"I will give them a call," Henry said and used his cell phone.

"You look a lot like your mother," Leo said to change the subject for a moment.

"Yeah I get that a lot," Trinity said and she smiled at her uncle Leo but avoided eye contact with Piper for the most part, which Phoebe was quick to notice.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Piper asks.

"No I'm good Aunt Piper," Trinity replied but still would not really look at her. Piper looked over at Phoebe in hopes for some kind of answer of why she was doing that, but Phoebe just gave a weak smile.

"Ok he agreed to meet with us," Henry said as he hung up his phone.

"How much did you tell him?" Paige asks.

"Just that we needed to go over some things," Henry replied as Wyatt came down with Brad.

"Hay mom can we go outside and play?" Wyatt asks and ignored the woman as people come in and out of the house often.

"Wyatt look how little your are," Trinity said with a wide smile," Hay I wonder if I tickled him in the past if it will affect him in the future?" she said while rolling her eyes around in her head thinking of the question.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asks now interested in the person in front of him.

"Trinity," she replied that he should have known.

"Aren't you like one years old?" Wyatt asks.

"In this time and yeah," she replied.

"k, mom can we?" Wyatt asks again not wanting to really get into the whole time travel thing as it was common in this household and just made his head hurt.

"Sure sweetie," Piper replied and patted him on the butt as he and Brad ran out. Piper was happy to see the future Wyatt was okay by Trinity's reaction to him.

"Well while we wait, what kind of powers do you have?" Paige asks and got a stern look from both Trinity and her sisters." Can't blame a girl for trying," she said.

Everyone said quietly knowing they could not ask questions about the future because of the consequences, but Piper was getting impatient and very worried at how she reacted to her.

"Okay I can see you are uncomfortable around me why?" Piper asks bluntly and Trinity looked around the room for help.

"Piper you know she can't," Phoebe said but understood and also wanted the answer.

"This is ridiculous," Piper said and got up to go to the kitchen to make something anything to take her mind off of the possible answers to that question.

"I'm sorry I can't," Trinity said as her face fell while looking at her mother. None of them were really sure what that meant as it could have meant anything. It could mean that she is infected but alive and well in the future or something else entirely. This was always the problem with future visits and Trinity was not good at hiding or covering her emotions no matter how much her tried, and with an aunt that is an empath, it made it impossible. Piper was in the kitchen frantically pulling out pots and pans and ingredients from the fridge. She did not know what she was making but as long as her hands were busy it kept her from blowing everything up in the room. Leo walked in trying to keep his composure as he did not like how Trinity was acting when it came to questions about Piper.

"Sweetie stop," Leo said as he put his arms around her waist.

"The only way she would be acting like that, is if I'm not there in the future," Piper said as she stood still mostly because her husband kept her from moving.

"You don't know that it could be anything," Leo said as she turned to face him.

"Then what?" Piper asks while her lower lip quivered.

"I don't know but we can't lose hope, with all the power and this family nothing is going to happen to you, maybe you lost your hair," Leo said and tried to get his wife to smile. She gave a snort and took in a deep breath as they held each other, but Leo was starting to really panic. He remembered when they went to the past to stop a demon from killing them when they first became witches and how they saw Prue. Piper had the most trouble hiding her emotions from her and knew the look Trinity was giving as his wife did the same with Prue. No matter how much Piper wanted to save her sister she knew that changing the future meant changing everything and it could have affected her children even been born. It was the hardest thing she has ever went through since they have been witches and sometimes Piper would have regrets of not saving her.

"Leo I'm scared," Piper said breaking the silence between them.

"Me too but we will get through this," he said and held her tight. It took a lot to scare her and Leo knew that for her to even say those words meant she was truly frightened.


	10. Forbidden Desires

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews Leo/Piper.

Chapter 10

Forbidden Desires

Trinity was already upstairs in the attic looking over the book, while Paige and Henry were meeting with a new family in attempts to get Henry Junior back. Piper was in the kitchen with Leo as he tried to calm her down while Phoebe was going to get answers one way or another. Phoebe walked in with her hands in her pockets trying to find the best way to approach this situation as her niece was flipping the pages.

"Trinity I know the golden rule of the family is not to share future information, but I really need to know if Piper is there," Phoebe asks as she moved slowly into the room.

"What of course she's there," Trinity replied and shook her head slightly and went back to looking for a spell to return her home. Phoebe let out a heavy breath in relief but it still did not answer the question of why she was nervous around her.

"Then why are you so uneasy around Piper?" Phoebe asks which caused Trinity to look up as her face began to blush.

"Ok but you can't tell mom got it," Trinity replied and used her pleading eyes to get her aunt to promise.

"Pinky swear," Phoebe said and held up her pinky and wiggled it a little bit in the air as she walked over to her.

"She caught me," Trinity said and her blushing became more intense.

"Caught you doing what?" Phoebe asks as she could not help but smile at how shy she was. She got flashbacks of when Piper would do that when she was in her 20s, and it seems that Trinity inherited Piper's confidence issues at that age.

"Having sex," Trinity replied and closed her eyes tight while slumping her body.

Phoebe put her hand to her mouth trying to cover a giggle," Trinity you're in your 20s I think it's okay for you to have sex," she said while putting her around sound her.

"It's just, it just happened before I came here," Trinity said so she did not sound so much like a prune.

"Well its ok this Piper didn't catch you at least not yet, so don't worry about it," Phoebe said and then began to remember what she said when she first arrived. "Wait you said Henry Junior vanished in front of your eyes, and you said you got caught right before you came here." she said and then her eyes widened as she looked at her niece that was now blushing more than ever. "Oh, Oh," she said and bit her lower lip as now she understood why she was so uneasy around Piper.

"I know trust me I know," Trinity said and made her way to the couch. She put her hands to her face while resting her elbows on her knees.

"Okay it's not like he's a blood relative so it should be fine, I mean you know it's awkward but things happen, the heart falls in love with what it wants to fall in love with," Phoebe said and cringed at how ridiculous that sounded and then forced a smile as Trinity looked up at her.

"If mom or dad found out they would kill us," Trinity said and then started playing with her hands.

"No honey they wouldn't, I mean it may shock them a little but in case you haven't noticed forbidden love kind of runs in the family," Phoebe said and sat next to her.

"Tell me about it."

"You're an adult and I'm assuming he is too, which makes him 19, so you're both of age," Phoebe said in hopes to make the situation a little more less tense and put her niece at ease.

"I know but it does not change how creepy other people are going to see it," she said and leaned back on the couch as Piper came in carrying a tray that had assortment of snacks and drinks.

"Here you go, I know you said you were not hungry but I thought you may get hungry or something," Piper said as she put the tray down on the table.

"Thanks Aunt Piper," Trinity said as Phoebe tried not to laugh.

"I will do the truth spell if I need to so you might as well tell me, am i dead?" Piper asks as she was getting very impatient and very nervous about how Trinity was acting towards her.

"No your fine Piper I already asks," Phoebe chimed in to help Trinity out. Piper let out a deep breath but was not completely satisfied.

"Then why are you nervous around me?" Piper asks.

"Phoebe," Trinity said as she looked into her Aunts Phoebe's eyes for help.

"Lets just say you saw her in a awkward moment before she came here and leave it at that," Phoebe said and although the answer was unclear she decided to leave it alone as she got the hint.

"Good I mean not good that I saw you in a awkward moment, but good that I'm alive," Piper said as Paige came in with Henry Junior in her arms and Henry behind her.

"Looks like you got your brother back," Paige said with a wide smile and Phoebe could not help but cringe and smile at her niece.

"Good then I can go home," Trinity said and Paige's face fell as she wanted to spend time with her future daughter.

"Can't you stay for dinner?" Paige asks as Henry Junior stretched out his arms for Trinity and made googly noises. "See he wants you to stay."

"Mom I can't you know that I'm sorry but I'll see you in the future," Trinity replied and walked over to Paige and Henry. They hugged as the baby played with Trinity's necklace.

"So the family didn't give you any trouble?" Piper asks.

"Oh they gave us trouble I just orbed them to the underworld," Paige replied and Piper's eyes widened." I'm kidding but we do owe them $5000."

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"Legal fees that they had to pay in order to adopt, but we have a couple of weeks to come up with it," Henry replied as he looked at Trinity and could not help but feel pride for how beautiful his daughter was and how grown up she looked.

"I can loan you the money," Phoebe said but could tell it upset Henry as she could feel his embarrassment.

"That would be great we will pay you back soon as we can," Paige said.

"Then its settled now what about that dinner?" Piper asks while winking at Trinity and then realized that may not have been appropriate and looked down while biting her lower lip and rocking back and forth on her toes.

"Fine but only an hour and I have to go, your future self is probably starting to panic," Trinity said and they all headed downstairs.

The hour went by very quickly, at least to them it did and Trinity kept future information to minimal as they did not press her for it as well. Leo was ecstatic that his wife was alive and could not keep his hands off of her the whole time. Paige tried to sneak in a few future questions but after getting very stern looks from the family would just give up the effort and just enjoy the company. Piper cooked a wonderful meal and they all ate, laughed and drank as the kids played in the other room. Trinity called Cole uncle and Phoebe felt some reassurance that they would have figured out a way around the whole marriage issue. Trinity played with her younger self as Sophia would demand attention as well.

"Some things don't change," Trinity said as she held her baby sister," Who wants all the attention," she said in a baby voice as Sophia giggled. "Well I need to go," she said and all of them could not help but tear up a little as they did not want her to leave. For Piper it was a chance to meet a future niece that was old enough to have fun with and for Paige and Henry it was a chance to meet their future daughter. They always worried about their kids because of demon attacks and it was reassuring to see her. She talked about future Chris and Piper with Leo paid attention carefully as they were glad to hear he was happy and of course a little neurotic. Wyatt and Mel was also doing well along with prudence, Phoebe's daughter. Cole could not help but ask about his son.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy but just have faith ok," Trinity said and gave a genuine smile. It was not the answer they truly wanted but it gave them hope that he would be ok. They all finally made their way up to the attic and found a spell that would take her home. It is a position they have been in before, watching the future child come into their lives for a brief moment and then leave.

"I need to get Henry Junior to bed he has had a long day," Paige said as she picked him up from the play-pin.

"You bet he has," Phoebe said but no one gave it much thought as she was the only one who knew.

Piper stopped Henry as he was leaving to have a little talk.

"Henry if you need anything, you know you can ask," Piper said as money was a huge problem for them at the moment.

"Thanks Piper but we will handle it," Henry said as they made their way out the front door.

"I understand the whole pride thing but he really needs to let us help," Piper said to Leo as she watched them get into the car.

"Its a man thing," Leo said as he put his arm around her.

"Hay don't forget we have a fun party tomorrow," Phoebe said as she walked up to them at the front door.

"Right I forgot," Piper said.

"Better be a fun party who wants to go to a boring one," Leo said and both sisters smiled.

"I will explain it to him later," Piper said as Leo clearly looked confused.

"Have you told the kids about the little additions?" Phoebe asks while pointing to Piper's stomach.

"Not yet, but I will tomorrow it's been a little hectic," Piper replied.

"Oh can Brad stay the night, him and Wyatt want to play?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure," Piper replied and gave Phoebe a hug while Leo and Cole shook hands.

"Thanks, I need to pick up ladybug from the sitter. I will see you tomorrow night and be ready for some fun," Phoebe said as she left the manner as Melinda came running downstairs humming a tune.

Piper shut the front door as Leo scooped up his daughter and took her to the living room.

"Hi daddy," she said and he put her down on the couch while Piper started to clean up.

"Hi honey," he said and helped Piper out.

"She has pretty colors," Mel said and smiled brightly as both Leo and Piper stopped their activities trying to understand what their daughter meant.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Piper asks.

"Trinity has pretty colors around her," Mel replied while lifting her legs up," Daddy can you take off my shoes?" she asks and Leo bent down to take them off her.

"So you can see Oris around people?" Leo asks as he untied the tiny little shoes. Piper could not help but smile at the fact that her daughter could do that, but no one in the family has ever shown that kind of power.

"What daddy?" Melinda ask as she did not know what oris were.

"It means you can see colors around people," he replied not wanting to confuse his daughter anymore than she was.

"Mommy has three, two around her belly," Mel said as she tried to pull off her little socks. Piper tried not to cry as apparently she could see the twins. Leo looked up at his wife and then her stomach as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"What do you think that means?" Piper asks and Melinda just shrugged her shoulders. Piper sat next to her and helped with the socks. "Mel if I tell you a secret to you think you can keep it from your brothers till tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yep," Mel replied and she looked directly into her mother's eyes filling a little excited about a secret.

"You're going to have sisters," Piper said and Mel tightened her face a bit in attempts to understand and then her eyes widened.

"I'm going to have sisters?" Mel asked excitedly.

"Yap but I want to tell your brothers tomorrow ok," Piper said and gave her a hug.

"Ok I will keep the secret mommy, what are their names?" Mel asks as she put her small hand on Piper's belly.

"I don't know yet but maybe you can help with that," Piper replied.

"I can."

"Sure just make a list," Leo said but knowing his daughter was still learning the alphabet it may be difficult to decipher.

"Ok but I am still learning my letters," she said as she smiled at Piper's belly.

"Its ok we will work on it together," Piper said as she put her hand on her daughter's and then Leo put his hand on hers. The last few weeks have been extremely stressful but somehow, Melinda had the ability to make that stress dissipate just with a smile.

"Will you read me a story?" Mel asks as she jumped off the couch.

"I will be right up," Piper replied as Mel nodded and ran back upstairs to her room.

Leo sat down next to Piper and they both sat there silent for a moment taking in what their daughter just through at them.

"You know now that I think about it she hardly ever cried as a baby," Piper said remembering the full nights of sleep when she had Melinda.

"Some babies are that way," Leo said as he looked at the tiny shoes.

"She always seems happy," Piper said as she looked at the little socks.

"And your complaining," Leo said.

"No its just odd," Piper said and looked at Leo.

"Do you have to worry glan that kicks in just in case there's nothing to worry about?" Leo asks as he put his arm around her.

"Cute and I probably do," Piper said while placing her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him.

"You have a story date," Leo said as he kissed her on the head.

"That reminds me we need to go shopping for your Halloween costume," Piper said and gave a half smile as she knew this was a sore subject.

"Do I really have to be a Teletubby?" Leo asks.

"Yap that is what Melinda wants you to be and you can't disappoint your princess," Piper replied and patted him on the chest before getting up as Leo let out a heavy sigh.

"Great," Leo said defeated.

To be continued...


	11. Blowing Up

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 11

Blowing Up

"Paige I told you I don't want you to asks for money from your sisters," Henry said as he walked away from her.

"What is the big deal Henry!" Paige yelled back at him while she followed him into the kitchen of their apartment.

"It makes it look like I can't provide for my family," he replied and stopped to face his angry wife.

"They don't think that," she said while making fist with her hands and kept them down at her waist. Henry just smirked and looked away from her. They were late for the rent and many other bills for the last few months and the stress was showing on both of them.

"Listen I picked up some extra hours so I can't go to the party tomorrow night and we can't afford a babysitter, so you either take them with you or you don't go," he said and took in a deep breath as Paige was not going to like the ultimatum. She folded her arms and narrowed her expression at him.

"First of all in case you don't quite understand how this family works, we don't react well to ultimatums and second, I need to go to this party. I have not done anything fun for months and we both need it."

"If we don't want to lose this apartment then I need the extra hours or you need to quit magic school and get a real job," Henry said and cringed as he realized he did not watch his tongue. Paige was now furious as she loved teaching and saw her job as important just as she saw his.

"Well maybe you should become a real cop," Paige said and stormed out of the room as Henry took just as much offense to what she said as she did to his statement.

"I put my butt on the line to find that John guy for Piper, if anyone would have found out I would have gotten fired. So it seems as long as it's convenient for your family everything that everyone else does is fine. But when it comes to the husband's we are just stupid and worthless," he said and Paige looked at him confused as why the conversation took this turn.

"Regressing much?" Paige asks as she could tell he was changing the subject slightly.

"Every time there's a demon attack you send me away so I can't help protect our children, and now I apparently can't even provide for them. You guys sometimes think you're the center of the universe and your problems are far more important than anyone else. I hate being a sidekick Paige and you know you could use magic to get us out of this problem, but no we can't because of stupid personal gain!" he replied as years of frustration of being a husband of a charmed one was taking its toll on him.

"Oh, I am sorry that us having to save the world on a weekly freaking basis interrupts your life. And I'm sorry you feel like a side kick but right now you're acting like one, and yes I could do a spell that would grow a money tree and poof all of our problems would be solved, but it would probably just attack us is those kind of spells backfire!" Paige said as her temper was flaring.

"You don't understand and I need to go," Henry said and grabbed his keys off the table.

"I don't understand, you have no idea Mr." she yelled as he left the apartment slamming the door on his way out and of course waking the children. Paige let out a quiet scream while clenching her fists as she went to attend the waking babies.

Piper and Leo just went to bed for the night but were awakened by Wyatt yelling for them. They both did not hesitate in getting out of their comfortable beds to see what was happening. Piper was first to get to the door of her son's room and stood in silent shock of what she saw. Brad was on one side of the room while streams of fire came out of his hands and his body was completely engulfed in flames and his eyes lost with darkness. Wyatt had his shield up with Chris behind him but she could tell that he was losing energy as the shield was getting smaller by the second.

"Brad Stop!" Piper yelled in hopes that her nephew would snap out of it but he just kept going.

"Wyatt orb out with Chris!" Leo yelled as he moved past Piper to get to his son's.

"I can't I don't have enough energy," Wyatt replied in a strained voice.

"Brad dammit stop!" Piper yelled again and this time put her hands up to freeze him as Leo jumped into the shield barely missing the human flamethrower. The freeze power did not work and now she was running out of options as her family was now in Wyatt's shield and it was fading fast.

"Mommy," Mel said as she came out of her room to see what was happening.

"Go back to your room Melinda," Piper said as she looked down at her frightened daughter.

"Bad colors, bad colors," Mel said while she rocked from one leg to another in fear as she looked at Brad. Piper closed her eyes tight and felt her stomach overturned as he only other option was to use her other power to stop him from killing her son's and husband. She raised her hands and tried to use as little as possible in order to break him out of the trance. She flicked her wrist and Brad's arm was hit by a small explosion that knocked him to the floor. He screamed out in pain as he held his arm but he was now clearly out of what ever held him. Wyatt lowered his shield and Piper ran to her family to check on them as Cole shimmered in.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks Wyatt while checking every inch of his body and Chris's.

"Yeah is Brad?" Wyatt asks.

Cole ran to his son and looked at his arm that had a small burn mark and a little blood on it.

"Brad are you ok?" he asks and Brad looked very confused.

"I think so dad, what happened?" Brad asks and Piper yelled for Paige.

"I don't know son," Cole replied and looked over at his in-laws to get the answer.

Piper knew this was not going to go over well and decided to wait until Brad was healed and they could talk privately before she answered. Leo knew about Cole's temper and it matched Piper's on more than one occasion, so he stayed very close to her hoping that Cole's demon side would not unleash.

"What's going on?" Paige asks as she orb in with all three of her children in her arms.

"Could you heal Brad?" Piper asks as she took the kids out of Paige's hands. "Why didn't Henry watch them?"

"We don't want to go there," Paige replied and smiled at the frightened boy as she healed him. After Brad was taken care of they all left the older kids in the room, but Piper was hesitant to leave her children with Brad alone. Mel went back to her room after Piper calmed her down and put a DVD in so she could get her mind off of what happened and hopefully she would drift to sleep. The babies were small enough to not understand the conversation so Paige kept them with her as they all went into the living room. Cole left to get Phoebe as Piper made coffee and tea for the group. Leo was extremely nervous about how this was going to go down and Piper was shaking slightly as well. She knows that if anyone did that to her son she would be furious even if that person was protecting their children. Phoebe arrived with Prudence in a baby carrier in the living room as Piper and Leo walked in carrying a tray of beverages.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks as she grabbed some coffee.

"Brad attacked Wyatt," Piper replied and then looked directly at Cole who was not stupid and knew what she did. She could see his expression darkened slightly and readied herself as Leo put himself in front of her. While Phoebe put her hand to her mouth and sat down on the couch to keep herself from falling over. She was feeling a weird mixture of emotions, anger, tension and guilt. It was unclear who was feeling what at the moment.

"Piper I am so sorry," Phoebe said.

"Don't be she used her power on our son, Paige had to heal him," Cole said angrily as he eyed Piper down.

"What!" Phoebe said and stood up quickly as her guilt was replaced with rage.

"She didn't have a choice he was going to kill us," Leo said in defense of his wife's actions.

"You could have froze him and not try to blow him up," Phoebe said as she was not satisfied with that answer.

"I tried it didn't work and I only used a small amount to snap him out of it Phoebe," Piper said as she stepped out from behind her husband's protection to face her sister.

"You should have called me I could have got him out without you doing that," Cole said and Leo made sure to stay in between him and Piper.

"Well I'm sorry Cole I guess the fact that my family was about to be human shish kebabs kept me from thinking straight," Piper snapped back as she closed the gap between her and him with Leo still in the middle.

"I can't believe you did that, I can't believe you hurt my son," Phoebe said as tears rolled down her face. Paige was now the middle child but had no idea how to react. She understood why Piper did what she did but she also understood how Phoebe and Cole could be pissed.

"He is only nine years old you could have killed him Piper!" Phoebe yelled and for the first time in her life without the excuse of being possessed she wanted to hit her sister.

"What was I supposed to do let him kill Wyatt?" Piper yelled back and her temper was now showing through her dark eyes.

"Phoebe you would have done the same," Leo chimed in but did not move from his position as Cole was getting angrier by the minute.

"The hell I would have but Piper doesn't have a problem with killing mortals," Phoebe said referring to the Billy and Kristi incident were Piper was ready to kill them in order to bring back Leo. Phoebe was channeling so much emotions that she was losing control fast and unfortunately her words were not filtered because of it. Piper tilted her head slightly and folded her arms in her normal defensive position.

"that is not fair, you know we had to do it because their were the ultimate power Phoebe and from what I remember you were ready to do it as well," Piper said.

"Guys we need to calm down here and Phoebe you are channeling everyone's emotions in this room, so try to watch what you say," Paige said and the room went silent for a moment and Paige was hopeful that everyone was doing what she asked.

"Screw this and I am not channeling everyone and I will not watch what I say, you do not use your powers on my children ever," Phoebe said and headed upstairs to get Brad. Cole was frighteningly silent as he looked at Leo with dark eyes, not the demon eyes that Leo was worried about but instead his human ones that showed a tremendous amount of emotion in such a small space.

"Phoebe," Paige said and followed her upstairs to try to talk some sense into her sister. Piper sat down on the couch but could feel the cold gaze of Cole on her.

"I'm sorry Cole I never meant to hurt him," Piper said and could see his expression softened but only a small amount as Phoebe came downstairs holding Brad's hand.

"Mom what's wrong?" Brad asks as she pulled him along and next to Cole.

"We are going home," Phoebe replied and Cole stood next to her.

"Wait Phoebe," Paige said but they shimmered out before anyone could stop them. Leo's body relaxed and he released his breath he was holding. Piper put her hands to her face and her elbows on her knees while Paige sat next to her. In all her life she as never hurt a child not even a demon one and now she hurt a nephew. She could understand why Phoebe was angry and would probably never forgive her. She ran her hands through her hair as tears rolled down her face. Leo knelt down in front of her and could see the pain in her eyes. She was riddled with guilt and he hated seeing her that way as Paige rubbed her back.

"Piper it will be ok, Phoebe was just channeling everyone's emotions and she let it get out of control," Paige said in hopes to soften the blow. Over the years they had had their arguments and disagreements and usually come to an understanding and compromise. But this was bad, really bad as she could feel the connection between them weaken. Just earlier today they were laughing with Trinity and found out good news about Piper being there in the future. Paige could not help but wonder if this was the consequence of getting that information.

"How could I have done that?" Piper whimpered out as she looked at Leo.

"Sweetie you were protecting us so don't blame yourself, you did the only thing you could," Leo said as he put his hand on her wet face.

"He is just a boy Leo it's not his fault," Piper said as Cole shimmered in and immediately the tension in the room came back with full force.

"I want to make this clear to you, you will never touch my son again or I will kill you got it," Cole said and shimmered away. Leo stood up and started pacing as he felt helpless at the moment. If he still have the ability to orb he would have followed Cole and made it very clear that he could not touch his wife, but all he could do was let it fester.

"Piper it will be ok, Cole is just upset right now but they will calm down," Paige whispered into her sisters ear.

"I hope so Paige because from the looks in his eyes, I think he meant it," Piper said as she looked at Paige.

To be continued...

A/N:

In the next few chapters I will be moving ahead a little as Piper gets her test results back soon, will it be positive or negative? The tension between the sisters will not go away easily and what will happen between Paige and Henry, will they get a divorce. There is still a lot of things to happen and darkness is coming for them all.


	12. Fallout

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 12

Fallout

Piper stared at the picture of Phoebe she had in her hand and all she wanted to do was hug her and tell her how sorry she was. It has been a few weeks and they have not talked to each other after what happened. She closed her eyes tight and let the tears roll down her cheek while sitting on her bed. A mixture of hormones and guilt played havoc on her emotions. They never made it to the party and even Paige was too busy looking for a second job to help with her new addition to the family and was not stopping by as much. Leo walked into the room and could see his wife crying while holding the photograph and he walked over to her. He knew how much she loved her sisters and hurting them in anyway or disappointing them was something Piper could not hide her sorrow from.

"Piper she will forgive you and you did nothing wrong," he said as he sat next to her.

"Would you if it was reversed, if she hurt any of our kids?" Piper asks as she looked at him.

"I admit I would be angry but also realistic, you had no choice," he replied and hugged her.

"Well lets just hope Phoebe see's it that way," she said and lend into him," Ok on a different note did you find anything out about Melinda at magic school?"

"No not yet but it is not uncommon for kids to be able to do that and considering who she is, it makes sense," he replied.

"What about Brad?"

"That is a whole different kind of thing Piper but Paige did find something about how to reverse it," he replied.

"So you have talked to Paige?" Piper asks and got up from her seat to put the picture back on the dresser.

"Yeah she has been a little busy but she said hi and that she loves you," Leo replied knowing that Piper was not happy about her not coming to talk to her. "Hay things will be ok," he said and got up to hug her. Piper opened the drawer and pulled out a condom as she could feel him getting a little excited.

"Hold on there Mr.," she said and handed it to him.

"Piper we don't need this, your fine remember," he said as she went to the bed.

"I know but just until we get the results back," she said and got under the blanket as Leo let out a heavy sigh and climbed into bed.

"I miss feeling you," he said while kissing her neck.

"I miss you too but I just want to be safe," she said and leaned her head back as he kissed down her chest.

"You know there is a great side effect of being pregnant," he said as he opened up her blouse.

"What is that?" Piper asks as she looked down at him.

"Your breasts get bigger," he replied while giving small kisses to one of them.

"Yeah they were pretty small when we first met," she said and closed her eyes enjoying the sensation.

"I could fit one in my mouth," he said as he moved to the nipple.

"Can't do that now," she said.

"Does not mean I wont try," he said and gave it his best effort and Piper arched her back while letting out a quiet moan.

The next morning Piper went downstairs to make breakfast for her family while everyone was still asleep. She always felt relaxed and ready for the day after making love to Leo and her sisters would also say she glowed when they all lived together. She stopped short when she saw Phoebe putting potion ingredients in a bowl.

"Phoebe," Piper said and continues to move into the kitchen.

"Piper," Phoebe said but did not look up.

"Ok this silent treatment is killing me, I know it will take time for you to forgive me but can we at least talk about it?" Piper asks as she stood next to her.

Phoebe stopped what she was doing and placed both hands palms down on the table," Piper I know we need to talk but right now I need to fix Brad," she replied and then finally looked into Piper's eyes.

"I can help," Piper said and gave an attempt to smile but it just looked awkward and uncomfortable.

"Actually I could use it," Phoebe said and smiled back.

"Is Cole still mad at me?" Piper asks while cutting up some herbs.

"He is more worried about the whole breaking up our marriage thing and of course Brad," Phoebe replied as she put some herbs in the bowl.

"Did you talk to Paige?" Piper asks.

"Yeah but we need to subdue his powers until then," Phoebe replied.

Upstairs Wyatt was waking up and he rubbed his eyes to remove the haze sleep created. Brad was standing at the edge of the bed and then put his finger to his lips to tell Wyatt to be quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt whispered.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for what happened," Brad replied and looked down.

"Its ok man stuff happens in this family, but we are not allowed to see each other if my mom comes in or yours," he said.

"Yeah I know we will get grounded," Brad finished.

Wyatt moved to the end of the bed as Brad sat down next to him while Chris remained asleep. "Do you think Aunt Piper is mad at me?" Brad asks.

"No she loves you, your family," Wyatt replied.

"I miss playing PlayStation," Brad said.

"Me too but hopefully things will work out and we can play again," Wyatt said as he heard footsteps outside his room. "You should go I will talk to you later," he said and Brad shimmered away.

"Hay bud its time to get up and get ready for school," Leo said as he opened the door to wake his kids.

"Ok dad," Wyatt said and Chris began to stir.

"Hi daddy," Chris said while rubbing his eyes.

"Hi little man, its time to get up," Leo said and left the room.

Downstairs Piper and Phoebe were finishing up the potion as Leo came in and smiled at the fact they were at least talking to each other.

"I got the kids up," he said while getting some coffee.

"Thanks," Piper said and Leo wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"I hope that's not breakfast," Leo said.

"No it's a binding potion for Brad," Phoebe replied.

"You know it's not the boy's fault we should let them play," Leo said.

"I know I just want to make sure it doesn't happen again," Phoebe said as she poured the smoking liquid into a bottle.

"Anything going on with the marriage front?" Leo asks.

"No I hate sleeping alone but Cole might have an idea of how to get around it. If the binding potion works for Brad then he might try it. If he is human they can not object," Phoebe replied.

"That's a pretty huge thing Phoebe are you sure there is not another way?" Piper asks.

"I know Cole likes his powers and he hates being human but if it is the only way we can be together, then he will do it," Phoebe replied and put the bottle in her purse.

Both sisters stood awkwardly for a moment and Phoebe could feel Piper's worry and uncomfortableness," Piper its ok sweetie we will be ok, I was channeling every emotion in the room at the time, and said some things I regret. I hate not talking to you or hanging out like we used too. I know you didn't mean to hurt him but if it happens again, please call Cole first ok?" Phoebe said and hugged her.

"You bet and thanks, I really needed things to be ok," Piper said and held back tears of happiness instead of sadness.

"Ok well its time to try this I will call and tell you what happens," Phoebe said and relinquished her hold so she could leave.

"Good luck," Leo said and gave her a hug as the kids came downstairs. Phoebe said her hellos and goodbyes as the kids ran past her. "Told you," Leo said and smiled as he helped Melinda sit on her booster seat at the kitchen table.

Paige started her second job today in social services and already had several cases piling up at her desk. She was able to get her old job back even though the boss has changed.

"Can we please get an extension?" Paige asks over the phone as she held some paperwork in her hand. "Thank you I promise I will be there at noon," she finished and hung up, letting a deep sigh out while blowing some hair out of her face. She forgot just how busy this job can be and sometimes how frustrating it was.

"Paige were you able to get the extension?" her boss asks while adding to the pile of paperwork.

"Yes I just need to be there at noon," she replied and he nodded before walking away. Her phone rang again and she answered it," Hello Paige Matthews," she said.

"Ma'am this the credit agency, one of your credit cards has been turned over to us for payment," the person said on the other side of the phone.

"What?"

"We need to work out an arrangement, you owe over $3000 what can you pay today?"

Paige said nothing back as she was a little overwhelmed at the moment and knew she could not pay a cent as she has not received her first check yet," Um I'm a little strapped for cash right now," she said.

"We can work out a payment plan, the minimal is $500 a month," the person said.

"What, I can't come up with that, can we make it smaller, like 250?" Paige asks.

"I'm afraid that's not enough."

"What happens if I don't pay?" Paige asks.

"Then you will be summoned to appear in court for damages," the person replied.

"Are you kidding me, I thought we got rid of debtors prison," Paige said with a snort.

"I'm sure this can be worked out, here is my number call me before five if you can come up with the first month's payment," the person said and gave her the phone number and Paige wrote it down. She hung up the phone and rested her hands under her chin with her elbows on the table for support. Calling Henry was out of the question as she used a credit card for baby supplies and knew he would throw a fit. After a few moments she decided to do exactly what he told her not to and she called Piper.

"Hay sis," Piper said on the other side of the phone.

"Hay I'm sorry to asks you this, but can I borrow $500, I have a credit agency on my ass and if I don't come up with it they will summon me to court," Paige asks.

"Oh god Paige you should have called before it got this bad," Piper replied.

"I know – I know and I promise I will pay you back," Paige said.

"Don't worry about it sweetie I will send Leo down there after he drops off the kids," Piper said.

"Thanks Piper," Paige said and hangs up. She hated asking anyone for help especially financial but with everything going on with Henry lately she was afraid they were drifting apart.

Phoebe walked into the mausoleum and waited for Cole to meet her. She pulled out the small bottle filled with potion and rubbed her hand over its smooth glass. She never thought that she would have to bind her son's powers as it was part of him, but she also never thought her son would try to kill his nephew. She felt arms wrap around her waist and knew the touch as she placed her hands on his strong arms.

"Hay beautiful," he whispered into her ear and it sent chills down her spine.

"Hay handsome," she whispered back and turned to face him.

"I miss you," he said.

"Me too."

"Did you finish it?" he asks and she showed him the small bottle filled with dark blue liquid.

"Yes, Cole are we sure?" she asks.

"Yes I don't want him to be evil I know that road Phoebe and I don't want that to happen to him," he replied and took the bottle out of her small hands.

"What about you, do you think you can be human again?"

"If it means keeping you I will be a frog," he replied and used his hand to lift her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. Phoebe could not help but smile as she always thought of him as a prince.

"I think we'll settle for human right now," she said and they kissed each other passionately. She hated making love in a mausoleum as it reminded her too much of when Piper and Leo when he was dead so to speak. But she needed him and needed his touch. His strong hands moved down her shoulders and over her arms while his lips and tongue danced on hers. God she loved him and would do anything to stay with him even if it meant giving up her powers, but that would put the family at risk and her selfishness would have to wait. She hoped that Cole would adjust to being human if need be but she was not going to treat him like a sidekick as he knew how to fight hand-to-hand quite well. She would always be scared of him getting hurt, but with all the healing in the family odds of survival were far greater. It was always difficult to heal him completely as his demon half could not be healed by a whitelighter. She stopped her romantic engagement as something came flashing into her mind.

"What is it?" Cole asks noticing that she stopped.

"Paige was able to heal Brad," she said and even Cole's eyes widened at what she said.

"I didn't think about it until now, I was so upset with Piper that it never crossed my mind," he said.

"That's a good thing right because normally they can't heal demons," Phoebe said and felt a spark of hope.

"Yeah it is," he said and began to kiss her again as he too felt it.

Three weeks has passed and Phoebe decided not to try the potion on Brad yet mostly because of the healing incident. He has not used that power sense and Paige was on a lead that might fix him once and for all. Leo was already building the two rooms in the attic for his two new daughters that would be coming soon. Melinda and Piper worked together on coming up with names for the twins and decided to name them after flowers. Jasmine and Rose were the names their settled on and Melinda could not be more excited as she helped in the process. Leo was working upstairs when his daughter came skipping in with her dolly that has seen better days.

"Hi daddy," she said and gave a wide smile as she looked around the room. The frame was already up as two by fours created a wall from one side to the other. There was a skylight that he already installed on both sides and Melinda looked up at the bright sun piercing through.

"Hi Princess do you want to help?" Leo asks and pulled out a toy tool built from a box that had a fake hammer and other tools on it. He originally bought it for Chris but for some reason he does not like to build things instead he likes to be with his mother in the kitchen. Leo put the small leather belt around his daughters waste as she pulled out the robbery hammer.

"Thanks daddy, what are those?" she asks as she pointed up to the ceiling referring to the skylights.

"Those are skylights to let the sun in," he replied as he put his tools on the table he had set up to work on.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because what do flowers need?" he asks and could see his daughter's face shift and move in all directions as she was pondering the question and then brightened as the answer seemed to come to her.

"The sun," she replied proudly.

"That's right our little flowers are going to need a lot of sun so they can grow up big and strong," he said.

"Yap," she said and started to play with her dolly that looked a little burnt.

"What happened to her?" Leo asks as he looked at the crispy bold head.

"I put her in the oven," Melinda replied nonchalantly as Leo's eyes widened a bit.

"Honey you know you're not supposed to play near hot things right?" Leo asks as he was concerned that she was even near the oven.

"Mommy said I could play with it," she said and looked confused as she pointed to the corner of the room where an easy bake oven was sitting.

"Oh that," he said and laughed a little filling quite a bit of relief but then was curious of why she did that.

"Why did you put her in there?"

"I don't know, what is it for?" she asks while shrugging her shoulders.

"You bake cupcakes in it," he replied.

"Oh I like cupcakes," she said and smiled.

"I will have your mom help you learn how to use it so don't put your dolly in there anymore you could start a fire apparently," Leo said as he was amazed that it burnt the doll. But he did get it at a garage sale and it was one of the first easy bake ovens sold that did not have a lot of restrictions or codes to worry about at the time.

"Ok can I help now?" she asks while holding out her rubber hammer.

"You bet," he replied and handed her some fake nails and some wood. She happily hammered away even though nothing was truly accomplished. All that mattered is that she was near her father and felt like she was contributing. Leo would periodically look over and feel his heart swell with love and pride as she worked away.

To be continued…


	13. Brad gone wild

A/N:

Thanks for the great reviews PiperLeo and LeoPiper, you guys are keeping me going.

Chapter 13

Brad gone wild

Piper was now two months pregnant and it was starting to show a little and not just physically but also her emotions were hot and cold and would turn on and off just as easily as a faucet. Paige and Henry had a huge blowout to the point of him moving out to give them some distance as the apartment their shared was now the banks. Henry moved in with a friend as Paige went back to the manner and slept on the couch while she looked for a place to stay. Phoebe and Piper would help with the babies as the manner was already getting a little crowded. For the first time in Paige's life she felt like a burden on her family and she hated that she could not support herself or her children without help. Phoebe offered to loan her enough money to support her for a couple months so she could find a place to live, but Paige would not except as she already owed her a thousand dollars. Piper didn't mind having her stay as it was nice to have a sister in the house again and of course the kids love having their Aunt around as Paige was still a kid at hart sometimes and played with them often to help out Piper. Henry in her would swap every other day when it came to the babies as he loved his children very much and even Henry Junior was growing on him. He could see the bond that Leo had with his son's as they would help him rebuild the truck and he wanted the same bond with his son even though he was adopted. Phoebe and Piper have both tried in numerous attempts to get them back together but the minute they would meet, old wounds would open an argument with breakout, of course resulting in one storming off or orbing away. It was about two in the morning when Piper had trouble sleeping and made her way downstairs to get something to drink. She could hear crying coming from the living room and made a detour to check on Paige.

"Oh sweetie are you ok?" Piper asks as she sat down next to her baby sister.

Paige wiped her eyes with her pajama sleeves and sniffled trying to hide any evidence that she was crying. "Yeah just a bad dream," Paige replied but kept her gaze on the floor.

"Paige I know your hurting and scared, it's not a sign of weakness it just means you're human. Hay how many times did you come into my room when Leo was gone to soothe me?" Piper asks as she rubbed her back.

"That was different, he was taken from you, you didn't leave him," Paige replied.

"It doesn't matter the reasons why I know that you love him very much and you guys just need to really work this out and not let money keep you apart," Piper said.

"He is just so stubborn, he gets mad if I ask anyone for help," Paige said as she twisted the sheets in her hands.

"And you're not, it's kind of a family trait Paige so when two stubborn people argue, it's like two Rams going at it," Piper said as she squeezed her sister shoulders and pulled her close.

"Well even the Rams have enough sense to stop before hurting each other;" Paige said and leaned her head into Piper's shoulder." I miss being with him, I miss seeing him with the kids."

"Then do something about it, you know I could use someone at the restaurant that is good at organization, like a manager. I know you helped Phoebe a long time ago and she said you were fantastic at delegating and getting everything she needed together. It pays well and of course the hours are flexible enough for all those family emergencies. I also need someone to do research on food cultures so that I can stay ahead of the game, I just don't have the time," Piper said and Paige moved away for a moment to look at her big sister.

"You're not just doing this out of pity, not that I don't like pity as sometimes it serves its purpose but I just want to make sure?" Paige asks.

"When it comes to my business I never do anything out of pity and I would not hire you if I thought you could not do the job," Piper replied.

Paige ponders the opportunity as she loved to do research and for some reason she loved to organize. She knew how much the job paid and it was far more than her social service gig. She has already taken some leave for magic school so it would not interfere if she did take it.

"Piper are you sure?" Paige asks.

"Absolutely, then it's settled you start Wednesday," Piper said and got up to get her drink after giving her sister a kiss on the four head.

"Thanks," Paige said and felt hopeful and thankful.

"No problem but don't think I'll take it easy on you because your family," Piper said and left the room.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Paige said and curled back up on the couch to get some needed sleep as the twins slept quietly in the playpen, while Henry Junior was with Henry Senior.

The next day Henry came over to help Leo with the attic while Piper was training Paige on the nuances of the restaurant. The boys were at school while Melinda and the twins were at daycare so they could get some work done.

"Thanks for helping Henry," Leo said as he handed him a beer as Henry put on a tool built.

"No problem, I can't believe how much you've gotten done already," he said while looking around the attic. There was drywall up now and doorframes but there still was a lot of work to do.

"Yeah I do have a deadline," Leo said.

"So has Paige called me a Neanderthal yet?" Henry asks while taking a drink.

"A few times but Piper called me that too on occasion whenever we had a fight," Leo replied and smiled.

"Does your wife expect you to just sit around while she does all the fighting?"

"She used to and not sit around but to be around the kids because of Wyatt's force field," Leo replied.

"Don't they understand it's in our nature to protect our family?"

"They understand very well, Henry the truth is and trust me it took some time for me to understand it, but we cannot take the energy balls and fireballs like they can. If we get hit we just don't get thrown backward and have a wound that can be healed, we get turned into ashes and no one can heal ashes," Leo said as he grabbed a drill.

"It's just hard to just stand by and do nothing," Henry said.

"You're not doing nothing Henry you're keeping yourself alive and letting her focus on the fight. If she is distracted because she's worried about you, then she could lose and die. I know how much you love her and losing her is far more painful than feeling like a sidekick," Leo said.

"I just feel so insignificant, you know she's saving the world all the time and all I do is stand there and watch."

"You know protecting your family is not just about protecting them from demons. There are a lot of human fights that occur that your daughters will not be able to handle with magic. Right now they are too little for boyfriends, proms and of course the talk. But at some point you will have an advantage to protect them in ways magic can't. You will have foresight that sometimes our wife's lack especially when it comes to human affairs. You just need to be patient and understand that no one in the family is a sidekick, I know in a heartbeat you would sacrifice yourself for your children just as I would and that is the greatest gift a parent could give, is their life's to save theirs if that would ever need to happen."

Henry looked at Leo who has been alive much longer than him and has seen more than him. He knows that Leo has done just that, and gave his life for his son's a while back ago when he was in avatar. He also knew that he and Piper struggled with the same problems when it came to demon attacks after he became human. Leo and Piper have never been closer and not just because of the pregnancy but because they came to an understanding that both parents serve a purpose when it comes to raising children. Leo helps a lot around the house and this helps Piper greatly and although at times she was condescending towards him she has made a great effort of not doing that any longer. It's just a matter of role reversal and it's hard for men to understand that the world has changed in a good way when it comes to that, at least where they live.

"Henry there is no shame in staying home with the kids, at first I thought about how it made me look and then I stopped caring, I love being home with them and working on the truck with the boys and having Melinda help me out in building these rooms even know she hasn't hammered one nail, just having her beside me is a blessing. She will have those memories forever and feel warmth that only those memories can create. And you know you help a lot of people as a parole officer and that is something to be very proud of," Leo said and Henry was trying to keep his eyes from watering as he stood up and grabbed a drill so he could turn his back away. Leo knew very well what he was doing and did not push the issue but also felt that maybe he got to him.

"Thanks Leo," Henry said and started working on the door that they were going to hang.

"Don't mention it," Leo said and patted him on the back.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige were at the restaurant taking a break while Phoebe had prudence on her lap to feed her.

"So how do you like the new job?" Phoebe asks.

"It's definitely going to be a challenge but I have to say so far I like it," Paige replied as she used her keys to entertain ladybug.

"Paige I am trying to feed her, you're not helping," Phoebe laughed as her daughter was giggling at the keys and trying to reach for them.

"Oh let me play," Paige said and could not keep back her laughter as the giggle was contagious.

"So one more month," Phoebe said as she gave up on feeding her for right now.

"Yap and trust me Leo and I can't wait," Piper replied.

"Oh the condom thing," Phoebe said.

"He hates them," Piper said.

"All men hate them, until they get you pregnant and then they wish they had them," Paige said and Piper slapped her baby sister playfully on the arm.

"Yeah luckily you guys are married but I thought you were not going to have any more children, wasn't you going to get that surgery?" Phoebe asks.

"I was, but as you know I can procrastinate with the best of them," Piper replied as she patted her belly.

"I love the names you picked out," Phoebe said.

"Well Melinda did it mostly," Piper said.

"She is so excited about having sisters, that's all she talks about when I come over," Phoebe said.

"You know shall be three years older than them," Piper said.

"So," Paige said and stopped playing with ladybug so her sister could feed her.

"Prue was three years older than me, it's just kind of weird," Piper said and they all got a little quiet.

"Oh I found out how to reverse Brad's power," Paige said in hopes to change the subject as she could tell the mood was getting too serious for her liking. It's not that she didn't like talking about Prue but she needed happier thoughts because of her situation.

"Paige that is great, how?" Phoebe asks.

"Well there is a relic that when his power kicks in we need to put it on his tattoo and then twisted 90°. That will reverse it so it's no longer evil but good," Paige replied and was thankful that the restaurant was busy for the lunch crowd, making a noise level high enough to where no one could hear what they were talking about.

"Okay there's just one problem, he is engulfed in flames when the power kicks in and trust me you could feel the heat even from a distance," Piper said as she remembered when he used his power on Wyatt.

"I know but maybe Cole can do it because he is half demon," Paige said.

"Unfortunately the word half means the other half could get fried," Phoebe said as prudence was clearly done with her bottle and now wanted to be burped. "Oh baby here you go," she said and lifted her up to her shoulder and patted her back to release the uncomfortable gas. Ladybug let out a burp that was mixed with a little liquid and all of them could not help but wrinkle their faces.

"Don't miss that," Piper said and then dropped her head as she realized it was going to happen all over again.

"Yours will be in surround sound," Paige said as she remembers burping her twins at the same time.

"I am so going to need your help," Piper said as she looked at Paige.

"Maybe we can find another way of getting the relic on him," Phoebe said going back to the earlier subject.

"I could orb it," Paige suggested.

"How would you turn it?" Piper asks.

"Well it is something I have not done before but maybe with a little practice I can try," Paige replied.

"Sounds good looks like we have a plan, now you are on the clock Missy," Piper said and stood up from the table.

"You're such a slave driver," Paige said as she kissed prudence on the head.

"Come on no one likes a whiny employee," Piper said and hugged Phoebe before heading off to the kitchen.

"See you later Phoebe," Paige said and followed her big sister.

"See you and love you," Phoebe said as she heard her baby let out another burp and this one was juicier than the first one. "Ewe."

The day was ending and Piper was cleaning up the living room when she heard a baby crying in the kitchen. She made her way and then saw Henry Junior on his back crying on the kitchen island as Paige orbed in.

"There you are," Paige said and picked him up.

"How did he get there?" Piper asks.

"Sophia orbed him," Paige replied and Piper covered her mouth to cover a giggle." Piper it's not funny."

"Wyatt did it to Chris all the time when they were babies, it's just sibling rivalry," Piper said as she walked over to him and started making funny faces.

"Trinity doesn't do that it's just Sophia," Paige said.

"Well Sophia is a little more, needy," Piper said and continued her funny faces while the baby laughed.

"She's not needy," Paige said.

"Honey all babies are needy," Piper said and then a loud thud could be heard in the living room. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Paige replied and they cautiously walked into the living room. Brad was giving off smoke from his body and look completely terrified as a table was knocked over.

"Brad what happened?" Piper asks.

"I did something bad, really really bad," he replied as his little body shook.

To be continued…


	14. Phoebe's worst fear

Chapter 14

Phoebe's worst fear

"Brad what happened?" Piper asks as she walked over to him. She could tell he was very frightened and confused.

"I was at the park and a kid started making fun of me, I don't know what happened after that but a lot of trees were on fire and the kid was gone," he replied still shaking.

Piper put her hands over her mouth as she knew what might have occurred," Where is your mom and dad?" she asks as she could not understand why he was at the park alone this late.

"Home, I sometimes go to the park to think, I know I'm not supposed to leave the house without telling them, but I have done it before and usually no one's there this late," he replied and started crying." I killed him didn't I, I'm evil," he said between gasp of air.

"No Brad you could have just scared him away," Paige said as she put Henry Junior in the playpen, but she was a little afraid that Brad might be turning and she made sure to put herself between him and the baby.

"We need to get your parents sweetie, it's going to be okay," Piper said and she picked up the cell phone to call Phoebe. Leo was out with the kids getting ice cream and she was happy that Wyatt did not see this. He and Brad were best friends and the thought that Brad could be turning evil would be devastating for him. It only took a few minutes for Phoebe and Cole to show up as he shimmered in immediately. At first they were angry that Brad left the house without telling them, but when they saw the condition he was in that anger turned to fear.

"Honey what happened?" Phoebe said as she tried to hug him but he was still hot and she could feel her skin burn a little.

"I killed someone, mom I am so sorry," he whimpered as his body was now shaking even harder. Both Cole and Phoebe just stood there silent trying to understand what their son said as it was mostly incoherent because of his crying. The word kill was not hard to understand and she put her hand to her chest as Piper helped her sit down to keep her from falling over. Cole began to pace while running his hand through his short dark hair.

"Brad I need you to calm down buddy, are you sure?" Cole asks as he put his hands on his son's shoulders while kneeling down. Cole could handle the heat coming off his son's body but it still stung a little.

"I don't know dad I don't know, but everything was on fire and he was gone," he replied as tears rolled down his face but would evaporate quickly.

"This is not happening oh god please this is not happening," Phoebe said as she rocked back and forth.

"Paige go get her some water and some for Brad, I need to get the book," Piper said while leaving and Paige picked up her son before heading to the kitchen. No one really noticed as they were too focused on Brad at the time.

"Cole what do we do?" Phoebe asks as she looked at him.

"I don't know but we need to cloak him so the trainers don't find him," Cole replied.

"Trainers what do you mean trainers?" Phoebe asks.

Cole did not reply and gave her a look that only she can understand that as was once queen of the underworld. "Oh god," she said knowing exactly what he meant. The trainers were demons that would come and get any magical being that did evil and train them to be demons. Piper came down with the book and opened it was shaking hands as she knew the time was limited.

"Ok maybe there is a spell that will tell us if the boy is dead or not," Piper said as she turned the pages quickly while Phoebe wrote down a spell to cloak her son.

Paige came back in carrying two water bottles and handed one to Phoebe and Brad. His body temperature was back to normal but he could not stop shaking.

"Brad it will ok," Paige said and hugged him.

"I found something," Piper said as she found a Paige that would show events that happened a few moments ago. "Casting Instructions 'To see someone's past," Piper said and gave the book to Phoebe." I think this is something you need to do as it requires the third eye, like premonition."

Phoebe took the book and looked at the instructions. "Brad come here honey," she said and he came over to her. She looked deeply into his eyes and began to concentrate. She then went into something similar like premonition but it felt different as the images flooded her mind. She could see Brad use his powers and the park began to catch fire around him. The boy that was standing a few feet away to off running as Brad used his hands but missed the boy. Phoebe came out of the premonition and felt a huge relief being lifted off her back as she realized her son did not kill the child.

"Oh thank god," she said and hugged him tight.

"What happened?" Piper asks.

"The boy ran off before Brad could do anything," Phoebe replied and Cole ran over and hugged his boy while showering him with kisses," Thank you," he whispered while looking up.

Piper let out a deep breath as all of them felt relief but there was still the issue of exposure. "Paige could you go and put out the fire before anyone notices?" she asks and Paige did not hesitate as she handed the baby to Piper and orbed away.

"Brad I need you to drink this," Phoebe said as she pulled out a potion bottle.

"What is it?" Brad asks as he too felt relief that he did not kill someone.

"It will bind your powers for now ok," Phoebe replied and after what happened her son took the bottle willingly and drinks it down. "Can you shimmer?"

"Nope," Brad replied and smiled.

"Good because you're grounded Mr." Phoebe said and Brad's face fell.

"Why?"

"Because you're not allowed to shimmer without telling us, you should have never been at that park alone," she replied and Brad looked at his father who just raised his eyebrows.

"You heard your mother," he said as Paige orbed back in.

"It's all taken care of, I heard sirens in the distance so I got there just in time," Paige said and Phoebe hugged her.

"Thanks," Phoebe said as Cole went into the kitchen to calm himself down. Piper decided to approach him about what happened a while back ago.

"Cole are we ok?" Piper asks.

"I know I threatened you but that was mostly my demon half and I am sorry. I understand why you did what you did and you made it up tonight by finding that spell for us, so we are good," he said as Leo came in with the kids who were clearly on a sugar rush.

"Calm down guys it's getting late," Leo said and looked frazzled.

"Did they wear you out?" Piper asks as she hugged him.

"You bet," he replied and then saw Cole standing there. He immediately went into his defensive posturing and stood in front of Piper.

"Leo its ok everything is okay," she said and moved him out of the way so she could hug Cole.

"What did I miss?" Leo asks and even Cole could not keep in a small laugh as he hugged Piper back.

"We'll fill you in, right now I need to give Melinda a bath and put the kids to sleep," she replied and left the room.

After everyone calmed down and the crisis seemed to be over for the moment the adults sat in the living room while the kids settled down for the night.

"Paige have you talked to Henry?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah we are having lunch tomorrow and I found a place that is better than my last apartment and cheaper," she replied.

"Thank God, not that I don't love having you here but I really want my couch back," Piper chimed in.

"So do you think you can make that binding potion for me?" Cole asks Phoebe.

"Actually I think we should hold off on that, once we find a relic we need somebody who can take the heat to put it on him," Paige said.

"Have you tried the orb twist thing?" Piper asks.

"Yes and it's a lot more complicated than I thought, it will really take a human hand to do this or a half demon one," Paige replied.

"Oh good another night without my husband in my bed," Phoebe said.

"Well you always have the monastery," Piper said.

"I heard about Melinda cooking her doll, maybe she will work at one when she gets older," Paige said and smiled at Piper who wrinkled her face at the thought.

The night would end and everyone would head off to sleep. Piper crawled into her bed exhausted after throwing up a few times before doing so. Leo was talking to Wyatt in his room about what happened to Brad and that his powers were bound for right now. Melinda came out of her room and climbed into Piper's bed as she was slowly drifting asleep but could feel movement on the mattress. She opened her eyes to see her daughter with her head on her belly and was giggling.

"Hi honey what are you laughing at?" Piper asks as she played with her daughter's long dark hair.

"The babies," she replied and Piper gave a small smile but it didn't answer the question.

"What honey?"

"They're talking," she replied.

"What you mean talking?" Piper asks as her curiosity was on high.

"It's mostly baby talk but they sound funny," Melinda replied and now Piper was a little worried that her daughter could be telepathic.

"Honey can you hear people's thoughts?" Piper asks.

"No why?" Melinda asks as she looked up at her mother.

"Then how can you hear the babies?"

"I don't know I just can," Melinda replied and she went back to listening. Piper continued to stroke her daughter's hair but now felt relief that she could not hear thoughts, but was curious on why she could hear the babies. Maybe they will have to connection that she has with her sisters and that made her smile wide. Leo came in and Piper decided to wait to tell him after she left. Neither one of them could understand how or why but decided to check into it later as Melinda is becoming more of a mystery.

Three months has passed, three long anxious months and now it was time for the test results. Piper was not worried as Trinity said she was there in the future but it was always in the back of her mind. She sat in the doctor's office with Leo at her side as they waited for the doctor to come in. Her sisters wanted to be there but she told them not to worry and that everything should be fine. Leo squeezed her hand as she used her fingernails to tap on the table showing her nervousness and inpatients as her doctor sat down.

"So everything's good?" Piper asks and he looked up at her. It was not the expression she expected, but instead it was one of the uncomfortableness and sympathetic. She felt Leo squeeze her hand a little tighter as he too could see it.

"I'm sorry Piper but the test came back positive," he replied and Piper just stared at him like he was an alien or something, not real or a bad dream.

"What?" Leo asks as his breathing began to quicken.

"We need to start you on the medication as soon as possible; also we need to discuss your pregnancy. Carrying these babies to full term could put your life in serious risk," the doctor said as he needed her to understand the seriousness of her condition.

"What are you saying?" Leo asks as Piper could not find her voice yet.

"I'm saying that in order for your wife to survive as long as possible she will need to terminate the pregnancy. It will weaken her immune system and considering her past with giving birth I'm concerned that it would just be too dangerous," he replied and now Leo was silent.

"There is no way I am terminating my pregnancy, so you better find a way to keep me from getting sick do you understand!" Piper yelled as she pointed at him with a shaking hand as she stood up almost knocking the chair over in the process. The doctor was not upset with her reaction he completely understood why she was so upset, but he was only thinking of her life and the fact she had three other children and a husband.

"Piper there are a lot of people that depend on you and love you very much, you need to think about them and how their lives would be without you. I know this is an impossible choice and I cannot make you do anything you don't want to do, nor do I want too. But I'm only thinking of your health," he said and Leo still hand Piper's hand in his. He felt like he just got ran over by a train and for good measure was thrown into a fire. For three months they believed that she was not infected and they were not prepared for this at all.

"I will give you some time alone to talk, we also have a counselor on hand and I would suggest that you use them," her doctor said and left the room as Piper sat back down in a daze.

"Piper," Leo whispered as he looked at her.

"Oh god no please god," Piper said as she put her free hand on her belly and began to rock back and forth while tears rolled freely from both of them.

To be continued…


	15. Shock of life

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and welcome crs529 to the story.

Chapter 15

Shock of life

_'I can hear them'_ Piper thought as she remembered her daughter with her head on her belly, 'its baby talk' Melinda' s voice was like razor blades making one small cut after another on her skin. She lost track of time as someone shook her and then she felt a sting on her face. The shock of it made her look straight ahead and not just into blank space, but right into someone's eyes. Her lips were moving but the sound was muffled as two hands were moving her back and forth. "_You're Positive for HIV_," she thought remembering what the doctor said. "_You need to terminate the pregnancy_,"

"Piper!" Paige yelled over and over again while tears ran down her face. Leo was in a daze as well while Phoebe was in the corner of the room with her knees to her chest and her head under her arms. All those emotions hit her so hard she collapsed and could not even get close to Piper or Leo.

"Piper look at me!" Paige yelled again and shook her even harder.

"Paige?" Piper asks as she finely set her focus on the person who was yelling at her. She looked around the room and Leo had his face covered by his hands, while Phoebe was on the floor holding her stomach and crying uncontrollably. She does not remember leaving the doctor office or the drive home. Her face felt hot and sore not just from being slapped but all the burning the tears caused. She has seen so much death and felt so much sorrow in her life, but this was beyond anything she has experienced.

"Piper say something please," Paige said as she knelt down in front of Piper.

"Say something, say what that I am going to die in 24 years or that I need to kill my unborn babies," Piper replied almost coldly.

"We are not going to let that happen," Paige said and squeezed Piper's hands tight.

"How?" Piper asks.

"We will fix it, but right now you need to come back to us," Paige said as her big sister was lost at the moment in her torment.

"Here," Henry said as he handed Paige some tea. Cole was next to Leo and had his hand on his back. Just a short time ago they distrusted each other, but now they were family.

"Piper drink this," Paige said and handed her the tea while Henry went to help out Phoebe. The middle sister was still reeling from all the pain in the room but she was starting to get control over it.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Henry asks as he helped her to her feet.

"No but its nothing compared to what she is going through," Phoebe replied as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Paige sat down as Piper held the hot cup and did not even seem to care that the heat must hurt. Piper's body was numb and even breathing became a task as the breath would go in slow and then release with great effort.

Leo could not stop crying as for three months he believed that Piper and the babies were going to be fine. Just a few minutes ago he was sitting in the doctor's office ready to hear the words your negative, but that is not the word that came out. After the doctor left the room to give them some privacy Paige orbed in with Henry as she could feel Piper's pain. It did not take long for her to figure it out and orbed them back to the manner as Piper was hyperventilating. Paige did not care about exposure as the room was empty and their absence could be explained easily when the doctor came back in. Phoebe shimmered in with Cole after Phoebe called her to tell her the bad news. The minute Phoebe stepped near her big sister she was hit with all the pain, anger and confusion that came from her. It was so overwhelming that it was paralyzing and she crawled backwards to a wall in hopes to get distance and stop the pain. At these moments she hated her power and would do anything to be numb from it all.

"Leo what exactly did the doctor say?" Phoebe asks as she sat next to him. He removed his hands from his face but his body was shaking slightly. He looked into her eyes and she could see his soul screaming out loud through them.

"That if she carries the babies' full-term, it could kill her because of the weakened immune system," he replied in a cracked voice.

"I'm not doing that, I'm not killing my twins," Piper said and she stood up as the shock was beginning to wear off. She headed for the kitchen, her sanctuary but even that place could not remove any of her body's reaction to the news. She was still shaking and the heat from the cup she was holding was beginning to be felt as she put it in the sink and ran cold water over her hands.

"Piper you may not have a choice," Paige said as tears rolled down her face.

"I have a choice Paige," Piper said and started pulling things out of the refrigerator with no rhyme or reason.

"Sweetie you have three other children and a husband to think of about," Phoebe said but stayed near the entrance of the kitchen as she still could not get full control of her power.

"Heal me," Piper said as she walked over to Paige and put out her shaking hand and her dark eyes were pleading. Paige hesitated for a moment as she remembered that she could not hear her before, but how could she deny her and she put her hands out to try. When nothing happened, Piper's pleading eyes turned darker and flashed a little anger at her baby sister.

"We can try Wyatt, he is more powerful than me," Paige said as her hart sank as Piper's body slumped in defeat as the thought of using her son was horrifying.

The men were still in the living room trying to console Leo.

"So what are you going to do?" Cole asks.

"I don't know – I don't know," Leo replied while shaking his head side to side.

"What about the medication?" Henry asks.

"She can't start taking the medication until the 4th month of her pregnancy, but she has had so many issues before, with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda that he is afraid her body can't handle it," Leo replied.

"Will the babies have it?" Cole asks.

"Its 50-50, we will not know until after they are born and tested," Leo replied and wiped his face.

"If Piper takes care of herself and we keep her stress down, it might be ok and Phoebe has been doing some research on the medication and it seems to be working very well. They are always making improvements on it," Cole said in hopes to give Leo hope.

"I know but with demons attacking and the restaurant, how the hell are we going to reduce stress," Leo said.

"We will figure it out Leo, we have a month right so let's see what we can do," Henry said.

Back in the kitchen Piper told them the same thing that Leo did about the medication and how she could pass it to her babies.

"But you said its 50-50, so we have a chance," Phoebe said still on the other side of the room.

"If they got this Phoebe I would never forgive myself," Piper said.

"Its not your fault Piper," Paige said.

"Isn't it, I pushed the trash down, I didn't get the surgery when I was supposed to, so yes it is my fault that my babies could have HIV or not be born at all," Piper said and sat down at the table. She was thankful that the kids were in school and day care as she was not ready to tell them.

"We have a month before you start your meds, so let's use that time to find a way to heal you ok," Phoebe said as Cole came up behind her.

"How is she?" he whispered into her ear and Phoebe just looked at him somberly.

"You need to tell the kids," Paige said and Piper covered her face with her hands and started crying hard again and Phoebe had to back up while holding her chest.

"Ouch," Phoebe said and Cole helped her out of the room before she collapsed.

Hours would pass in the manner and the house was not filled with laughter or joy, but silence as they waited for the boys to come home and for Melinda to get picked up from daycare. Piper was not sure how she was going to tell them as she sat in the living room in a daze. She knew that she needed to reassure them so she needed her brave face on to not frightened them. Leo sat beside her and rubbed her back while giving her looks of reassure meant but inside he was crying out. All he could think about was John and how that bastard gave this to her.

"Hay we are home," Wyatt yelled as he came running into the living room smiling happy to be home, but his face would fall when he saw the entire family living room.

"Hay buddy can you guys come in here for a minute," Phoebe said and she guided the two boys into the living room. Both Wyatt and Chris were already thinking of what kind of trouble they are in and held onto their school bags tightly awaiting the onslaught.

Piper gave a small smile as she pulled her boys to her and Leo moved out a little so Chris could sit next to her.

"What did we do mom?" Wyatt asks nervously.

"Oh honey you did not do anything wrong, I have something to tell you and I don't want you to worry because it's going to be okay," Piper replied and pulled him in close. "Um do you know what HIV is?" she asks and Wyatt was not sure.

"No," he replied.

"Well it's a disease that affects the immune system but there is medication I can take, so don't worry ok," Piper said in hopes that would be enough. Chris was very confused and started to climb on Piper as he was getting frightened about what that meant.

"Mommy are you sick?" Chris asks as he played with her hair.

"No and yes Chris but it will be fine," she said and looked into his dark green eyes. She took in a sharp breath as she remembered when future Chris was there and how he lost her. Was this the incident he talked about or did the future change? She also remembered seeing her future self in her 80s with Leo and how they seemed happy. Piper was too focused on Chris to notice that Wyatt was trying to heal her.

"I can't, why can't I make you better?" Wyatt asks as tears came rushing down.

"Oh baby its ok, it was not a magical problem and that's why," she said and hugged him but he pushed away from her.

"No its not fair why do I have all these powers and I can't save you!" he yelled and ran up to his room. Piper stood up still holding a clutching Chris who started crying as well.

"Wyatt!" Piper yelled as Leo stood up.

"I will talk to him," he said and went up to his son's room.

"Peanut don't cry baby its going to be ok," Piper said as she stroked his short dark hair and rocked back and forth.

"You promised that you would never leave," he whimpered into her chest and now Piper could no longer hold back her tears as she rested her chin on his head.

"I'm not going anywhere Chris I just need to take the medication ok, please baby don't cry," she cried out as everyone in the room was trying to keep them self's from falling apart.

Upstairs Wyatt was on his bed with the sheet over his head and mumbling as Leo came in.

"Wyatt we need to talk," Leo said and sat down on the bed.

"No dad its not fair, I hate magic," Wyatt said as the sheets muffled his voice slightly.

"You know what sometimes I do two but we can't change what happened and your mother will be fine," Leo said as Wyatt pulled the sheets down.

"You hate magic sometimes too?" he asks.

"Yeah so I understand and I know that you are scared but your mom is a fighter and she will beat this," Leo said and pulled Wyatt into him.

"I don't know what HIV is dad and I'm scared," Wyatt said.

"We will explain everything and what to expect, we will also talk about how we can help her out," Leo said while rocking his son.

"What about my sisters?"

Leo did not reply right away and tried to keep his composure," They may be some problems but we don't need to worry about that right now, we just need to take one step at a time ok," Leo replied and hoped it was enough to suffice.

Downstairs Chris finally stopped crying but he would not leave his mother's side. Paige went to pick up Melinda from daycare and Piper was not even ready to tell her daughter who was only 3 ½ that she was sick. Melinda has been able to hear the babies for some reason and this could devastate her. She decided to just tell her she had a cold that would not go away but Melinda was a smart child and hoped that she did not see through the façade.

Paige orbed back in with a smiling Melinda as usual and she ran to Piper and patted her belly, saying hello to Jasmine and Rose.

"When are they going to come out?" Mel asks as she played with the bottom of her dress.

"Oh not for a while yet baby," Piper replied and patted the empty spot on the couch for her daughter to sit on.

"I got smiley faces," Mel said as she held up a piece of paper for her to look at.

"That's my girl," Piper said and kissed her.

"Why are you sad?" Mel asks.

"Well honey I have a cold that will last a long time, but it will be ok," Piper replied.

"You should take Flintstones, they make me feel better," Mel said as she continued to play with the bottom of her dress.

"I will be taking medicine sweetie but thank you," Piper said and was happy that her daughter was not quite getting the whole severity of what was going on. "Why don't you go play ok?"

"Ok and you should eat soup," Mel said and jumped off the couch after kissing Piper on the belly. She said goodbye to her unborn sisters and ran upstairs.

"Chris can you go upstairs too and play?" Piper asks but Chris just shook his head no. "Peanut please."

He finally relinquished his grasp but went up the stairs slowly looking back periodically, like he was making sure she was still there. Piper kept her brave face on until he was out of sight and then she fell back down on the couch and started rocking back and forth as she cried with her hands over her face and her hair cascaded down the sides. Paige hugged her tight but Phoebe could not get close and she hated not being able to comfort her.

"I'm going to do some research and find out what diet you need to be on and what we can do to help," Phoebe said in attempts to make herself feel useful and do what she does best, searching the Internet.

Leo came down after talking to his two sons and daughter. His entire body ached and he has never been so exhausted in his life, but he needed to keep it together for his wife as the stress of all this was not helping her.

To be continued…


	16. Living a Nightmare

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16

Living a Nightmare

The next day Piper and Leo sat in the kitchen picking at their breakfast, as both did not have much of an appetite. Their bodies still ached from the muscles their emotions made them use just the night before. The kids were still asleep as they did not sleep well either. The house was quiet as the sun was rising to signify another day has started but they were in no hurry as Piper could only think of how her life was going to be for now on. Leo would always have to wear a condom when they made love; she would need to be extra careful if she cut her self which was common considering she was a chef. She was already afraid of touching anyone even know that's not how it gets past but the thought of giving this to anyone else was terrifying. Piper was in a daze when she felt something pull on her shirt and when she looked down it was Chris who had his blanket in one hand and a teddy bear in another. He rubbed his eyes and started to climb on her lap. At first she was hesitant but knew it would devastate him if she pushed him away. She helped him up and he snuggled his head under her chin and pulled his blanket up to him. She could tell he was still very tired but kids can fight the haze of sleep better than any adult.

"Morning peanut," Piper said softly as she rubbed his small back.

"Morning mommy do you feel ok?" He whispered as his voice was slightly hoarse.

"Yeah honey I feel fine, I told you not to worry," she replied and kissed the top of his head.

"Hay buddy do you want some breakfast?" Leo asks and got up from the table.

Chris just nodded his head as Piper moved her breakfast out of the way and maneuvered him so he was facing the table. She put her arms around him and rocked him slightly side to side as he struggled to wake up.

"Cereal ok?" Leo asks while pulling down his favorite box of sugary goodness.

"Thanks daddy," Chris replied as he put his beloved teddy bear on the table, making sure it sat up so it could see everything.

Wyatt was the next one to rise and stumbled into the kitchen also rubbing his eyes and smiled at his mother. He pulled up a chair next to her and moved Chris's teddy bear out of the way which of course did not make Chris happy.

"Don't Wy," Chris said and he pulled the teddy back to him.

"It was in the way," Wyatt said and then looked at Piper who raised her eyebrows at him to signify to leave the teddy alone. "Sorry," he said and lowered his head.

"Listen I don't want you guys to walk on egg shells around me ok?" Piper asks as she moved some blonde strands of hair away from Wyatt's face.

"What egg shells?" Chris asks as he looked up at her.

"It's a figure of speech sweetie, I just want you guys to act normal like nothing is wrong, because I told you it's nothing to worry about," Piper replied as Leo put two bowls of cereal on the table.

"Melinda still asleep?" Leo asks.

"Yeah," Wyatt replied as the front door opened and Piper looked towards the front door as she could see it from the kitchen.

"You know just because they used to live here doesn't mean they can't knock," Piper said and put Chris on the chair so he could eat his breakfast.

Phoebe walked in and smiled warmly at her as they met in the hallway near the living room.

"My doorbell broken?" Piper asks with a smile.

"Sorry old habits," Phoebe replied.

"Its ok so what's up?" Piper asks and went into the living room not knowing what this conversation was going to instill and wanted the kids eat in peace.

"First how are you feeling and second I did some research last night. I printed out a diet for you to follow and for now on unless it requires the power of three you don't fight demons. It's too much stress on your body," Phoebe replied as she pulled out some paper she printed earlier.

"First I feel fine and second I will not leave it up to you guys to fight demons," Piper said as she took the paper.

"Piper," Phoebe said as she was already getting frustrated with her sister's lack of ability to delegate.

"Phoebe I'm serious, yes I will take it easy but I'm not just going to crawl under a rock," Piper said as she looked at the new diet and cringed.

"Yeah I know it kind of sucks but it will help your immune system," Phoebe said.

"Or give me diarrhea," Piper said with a snort.

"How is Leo?" Phoebe asks.

Piper put the paper on the coffee table as she was trying to find the words to describe what he was going through," Its a little overwhelming right now, and he tossed and turned last night saying something about John," she replied.

"I understand that you don't want to press charges but he shouldn't get away with this," Phoebe said and Piper rolled her eyes.

"I have been over this with him and you, no it will bring too much attention to this family," Piper said in her stern look that her sisters knew not to push.

"Fine, so when do you go to the doctor?" Phoebe asks.

"Today he wants to go over everything, like what I should do in case I cut myself, when I start my medication and what to expect if I decide to keep the babies," she replied as the last part was hard to get out.

Phoebe could already feel what Piper was and she held it back as she was getting more control over her power. "Well you have some time to think about it and from what I read you should be able to carry them full term, I know that your pregnancies have not been easy and that's what I'm worried about," Phoebe said as she moved in close. The last couple of days she has not been able to do that and it felt good to reconnect to her.

"So is that the only reason you came over was to tell me to become a hermit?" Piper asks as she leaned into her. But before Phoebe could reply Melinda entered the room smiling as she saw her Aunt Phoebe.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe," Mel said as she was clearly awake and ready for the day, except for the fact she had pajamas on.

"Hi honey," Phoebe said with a loving smile.

"Well your bright eyed and bushy tail this morning," Piper said while she pulled down her pajama top as it was showing her small belly and was askew.

"I don't have a bushy tail mommy," Mel said as she looked behind her. "Only bunny rabbits have bushy tails."

"Sorry you just came hopping in here like a bunny," Piper said and could not help but feel better around her daughter who always seemed to brighten the room.

"Aren't you adorable, yes you are, yes you are," Phoebe said as she squeezed Melinda's cheeks.

"Your funny," Mel said and stepped up to Piper's belly and put her hand on it. "They are still asleep."

"Yeah they are little so they sleep a lot," Piper said.

"Are you ready for Halloween?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes I like candy and daddy is going to be a Teletubby for me," Mel replied as she jumped around a little showing her excitement and even started to do a little dance as though a song was playing in her head. "I need to go potty," she said and ran off to the bathroom.

"Ok then," Piper said as she laughs at her little daughter who seem to be able to change direction of thought quicker than anyone she knew.

"So she's potty trained?" Phoebe asks slightly impressed.

"Yap she just got on pull-ups about a week ago," Piper replied proudly.

"You go girl," Phoebe said and then remembered the real reason why she was there." Piper I know now is not the best time but Cole found the relic and we need to go get it."

"Ok I will just tell Leo," Piper started to say but Phoebe stopped her.

"No just me and Cole so I need you to keep an eye on Brad, I would ask Paige but with her and Henry fighting and the whole financial issue I didn't think she could handle it.

Piper took in a deep breath as she tried to keep her worry to a minimal and a little bit of her anger. "So you guys are going to do this alone? Phoebe that is ridiculous what if something happens will Paige be able to hear you?" Piper asks.

"Cole can shimmer so it should be fine and if Brad is a problem I can find a babysitter," Phoebe replied.

"Brad is not the issue it's the factor you're going alone," Piper said.

"It will be fine please Piper this is not your problem it's ours," Phoebe said.

"How long will you be gone and where are you going?" Piper asks.

"Its in a another realm that Cole can get to and we think just a couple of days," Phoebe replied as Piper stood up from the couch.

"What if something happens?" Piper asks.

"Nothing will happen; I have an active power now and combine that with Cole's we should be fine. Anyway the relic is floating so I just need to use my levitation power to get it," she replied as Leo came in.

"Hay what's going on?" he asks.

"Oh just a reckless sister," Piper replied and Leo was starting to get upset at the fact that Phoebe would even bring anything on Piper right now.

"Phoebe you know that we need to keep her away from stress," Leo said and Phoebe backed up a little as she could feel his frustration towards her.

"I know Leo and I'm sorry but I need to save my son," Phoebe said as she was not going to feel guilt over doing what she needed to get done.

"Leo its ok, magic school is on break right now so you will be home and you could help out with the kids. Wyatt would love to have Brad stay for a few days" Piper said as she put her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Why?" he asks.

"Phoebe found the relic and her and Cole are going to get it," Piper replied.

"I see, I understand your need to save your son Phoebe and I am sorry for blowing up on you like that, I thought it was a demon attack or something," Leo said and hugged her as he knew she could feel his emotions and his anger turned to sympathy.

"Thanks Leo and I am sorry I know the timing sucks," She said as Mel came in carrying a bottle of Flintstones vitamins.

"Here mommy you need to take your medicine," she said and Piper took the small colorful bottle out of her daughter's hands.

"Thank you sweetie," Piper said and Mel nodded and ran off again back into the kitchen.

"Teletubby," Phoebe said as she was trying to picture Leo in the costume.

"Yeah anything for the Princess," he replied while pressing his lips together.

Cole would drop of Brad and Wyatt could not be more excited as him and Brad was best friends and not just family. School was out for the summer and now it was time to play as Leo would take on more home duties including finishing the rooms upstairs. Piper would go to the doctor's appointment later that day and Paige went with her.

"I hope everything turns out okay for Phoebe?" Paige said as they waited in the waiting room.

"Me too, so how are you and Henry?" Piper asks quickly changing subjects as she did not want to worry about her other sister.

"One minute we are fine and the next regard each other's head off, maybe I made a mistake maybe he's not my soul mate," Paige replied and Piper was a little taken by what she said.

"What Paige that is ridiculous, you know Leo and I argued all the time and we still do, but we love each other and when you knew in a relationship it takes time to find a compromise," Piper said.

"He says I'm too headstrong for compromise," Paige said and folded her arms.

"It's a family trait but not an excuse, try to find a happy middle, things will work out but if you don't talk to him, it won't," Piper said as the nurse said her name.

"Ready?" Paige asks while getting up.

"Nope but I don't have a choice," Piper replied as they walked into the doctor's office who was sitting at his desk and smiled warmly at them.

"How is everything?" he asks as they sat down and neither one of them replied as there was a lot going on in her life at the moment. But Piper did finally break the ice.

"Oh this and that," she said and Paige could not help but smirk.

"Ok well let's go over what you need to do while having HIV," he said and put some pamphlets in front of her. "Here are some things to look for if the disease mutates into AIDS. None of this you need to worry about right now, your immune system strong and you are healthy but just be vigilant," he said and Piper picked up the numerous pamphlets.

"What happens if it turns to AIDS?" Paige asks nervously.

"The immune system begins to fail and then internal organs and death," he replied and tried not to be cold in his response. "But again it could take up to 24 years for that to happen, and just yesterday I received an e-mail that said there is new development in the medication and is going to extend life expectancy to 30 to 40 years," he said.

"Piper that's great," Paige said and put her hand on Piper's shoulder and Piper let out a sigh of relief but she was not worried about her.

"What about the babies?" Piper asks.

"I know that when I talk to you the first time I came off like a bastard, but I was just thinking of your health and your family. If you follow the regiment in keep your stress to a minimal you should be able to carry the babies' full-term and we will do a C-section to keep the risk down of the virus being passed on," he replied and Piper was feeling even more relief.

"Thank god," she said as Paige squeezed her hand.

"Once you start taking the medication you must take it daily and not miss a dose, you'll need to do this the rest of your life or until a cure is found," he said while writing her prescription.

"I thought she couldn't take these until the fourth month?" Paige asks.

"Yes but its good to have them ready, go ahead and order them so when it is time you can start," he replied.

"I heard they were $15,000 a year is that right?" Piper asks.

"Unfortunately yes but there are many programs to help with the financial burden, its all in the pamphlets," he replied.

"That's good," Paige said as she too was feeling quite relieved that this may not be as bad as they all originally thought.

"Piper you should be able to live a normal life just be cautious and take care of yourself. Also your husband will have to continue wear a condom to avoid getting it," he said.

"Oh he's going to love that," Piper said and smiled.

"If you have any questions or concerns please don't hesitate to call me or my office, and don't worry too much, you will ok," he said and they got up to leave.

"Her not worry, there's no cure for that," Paige said and Piper slapped her in the arm.

"Thanks doc," Piper said as they left the office.

Paige and Piper walked to the car and for the first time in months Piper felt better about the whole situation but of course would always be concerned and worried as it is in her nature.

Phoebe was bent over Cole and shaking him hard to wake him up. He had a gash over his four head and she was not faring very well herself as she held her side while blood came through her fingers.

"Come on Cole wake up," she pleaded while the thing that attack them was rushing at her. It was a doglike creature but much larger and had teeth the size of her hand. They just arrived at the realm and were already under attack by numerous things; she yelled for Paige but figured out that she could not hear her when Paige did not show up. Phoebe has been holding off one creature after another using her empathy power to throw them backwards and she was getting exhausted. She stood up and could see the relic hovering in midair in the distance as the creatures began to surround her. She closed her eyes as she still held onto Cole's hand and squeezed tight feeling that this was the end.

"God help us," she said while her head looked upward into a vast darkness.

To be continued…


	17. The Relics

A/N

Thanks for the great reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17

The Relics

The creatures were kicking dust from the dry ground that look more like a Mars landscape then the earth. There was very little light piercing through the dark swirling clouds above. Phoebe looked at the 10 creatures as they moved slowly towards her like Panthers in the night. Cole was still unconscious and her grasp on his hand tightened as a tear rolled down feeling this was the end, she said I love you to her sisters and Cole. Forgive me she said to Brad as the relic was almost in her grasp. The grounds were intensifying but were subdued by a crying child behind her.

"Melinda," Phoebe said and now her heart stopped as she looked at her niece who was playing with her hands fanatically and was frightened. "Oh god what are you doing here?" she said and let go of Cole's hand so she could get to her.

"I don't know, I was playing and now I am here," Mel replied as Phoebe picked her up and ran to Cole who was starting to wake. No longer was she ready to give in, but now she would fight to protect her niece at all cost. Melinda tears fell on the dry dirt and the moment they did the creatures stopped as the dust moved outward in a semicircular motion like a drop of water.

"What is she doing here?" Cole asks as he stood up but Phoebe was too focused on the creatures that stopped their advance and now set their days on Melinda.

"Cole get us out of here," Phoebe said as one of the creatures spoke.

"Parvulus," it said and bowed its head.

"What did it say?" Cole asks.

"The child," Melinda replied and she stopped crying and was no longer was afraid as she smiled at the powerful inhuman thing.

"How did you know what it said?" Phoebe asks while holding Mel.

"I don't know, put me down," Mel said and struggled to get out of Phoebe's arms.

"No honey if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself," Phoebe said but Mel continued to struggle and the pain in her side was too much, so she put her down but held her hand tight.

"Hi my name is Melinda what is yours?" she asks as she smiled brightly as it gave a smile of its own making sure not to show its teeth.

"Susceptor," It replied.

"What do you guard?" Mel asks as she knew that his reply was Guardian.

"Exsequiae," it replied and Phoebe fell into Cole as her wound was getting worse and she was starting to feel faint.

"We need to get you out of here, your hurt," Cole said while holding her.

Melinda decided to approach the creature as she felt safe," Mel don't!" Phoebe yelled and started to run towards her but the guardians did not like her advance and growled viciously.

"No Aunt Phoebe they don't like you," Mel said and then turned to face the creature that tower over her. It lowered itself down to her level and turned its head slightly to give her access to something.

"Saeta mos redintegro," it said and Mel pulled out a strand of hair that was a dark brown but darker than the rest. She ran over to Phoebe and placed it on her wound. There was a bluish glow and the strand of hair that was as thick as a pencil created a seal like a clear stitch and then healed. Mel ran back to the creature and grabbed another piece and then gave it to Cole. He put it on his head and the cut healed just like Phoebe's. Both Cole and Phoebe were speechless as Mel not only understood them, but seem to have a friendship already created.

"He said he protects the relics, what are relics?" Mel asks as she rubbed the creatures head.

"It is what we need to help Brad sweetie," Phoebe applied as nausea she felt earlier was completely gone but was she was still very confused about what was happening.

"He said you can get it," Mel said and she started to walk towards the relic that was floating.

The creatures were not friendly to Cole or Phoebe and kept their eye on them as they followed the group with Mel in the lead as she walked next to her new friend.

"What the hell is going on?" Cole whispered.

"I have no idea," Phoebe replied and was now under the relic as it floated 20 feet in the air above her. She used her levitating power to retrieve the relic.

"He said that there are two more pieces," Mel said.

"Honey I need to get you home or your mom is going to kill me," Phoebe said and Mel's face frowned.

"No I want to help," she said and the creatures were getting upset that Mel was not happy.

Cole could see the change in demeanor," Phoebe she understands and apparently they like her, we made need her," Cole said but felt guilty about using Melinda and could be putting her in danger.

"Cole I can't do this, I can't let her get hurt," Phoebe said and Mel took Phoebe's hand.

"I won't get hurt Aunt Phoebe," she said with pleading eyes.

"There are two more pieces and we have no idea where they are at, Mel could you asks them?" Cole asks.

"K," Mel replied and asks the creature where the others were. "He said they are over there but they cannot come," she said and pointed far away in the distance. Phoebe was not unhappy that the creatures could not follow as they made her very uncomfortable.

"Listen to me, you do exactly what we say when we say it," Phoebe said as she put her hands on Melinda's shoulders while kneeling down to her level.

"Ok," Mel said and hugged the creature and wave goodbye to it. It nodded and the others bowed their heads slightly as they left the area.

"Let's get this over with," Cole said and started walking forward as Mel hummed as she was happy to help.

Piper was getting dirty laundry from her son's room while they were playing on the PlayStation.

"Hay guys," she said as she picked up the pile of clothing.

"Hi mom," Wyatt said.

"Hi Aunt Piper," Brad said.

"Where is Chris?" Piper asks while putting the pile in the laundry bin.

"He is outside helping dad on the truck," Wyatt replied and Piper sat down next to him to see what they were playing.

"So who is winning?" she asks.

"I am," Brad said.

"No way you're like 10 points behind," Wyatt said while frantically pushing the buttons on the controller.

"Lunch will be ready soon boys so try to finish up," Piper said and left the room to go to her daughter's. She opened the door expecting to see Melinda playing house, but the room was empty and after picking up her dirty clothing she headed off to the attic.

"Mel sweetie do you wont to help mommy with lunch?" Piper asks as she walked into the room but it was empty as well. She started to think of where she would be and headed downstairs to the living room thinking she would be watching cartoons. She was not there and her heart began to pound a little, but remembered Wyatt saying the Chris was outside in the garage helping Leo with the truck. She put the dirty laundry on the washer and headed outside. She walked into the garage and could see two pairs of legs underneath the truck, one was Leo's and the other was Chris's. She did not like it when they were underneath the huge mass of automobile but Leo would never put any of his children at risk.

"Ok Chris put the pan under the hole," Leo said.

"Ewe I got some on me," Chris said and Piper grabbed both their ankles scaring them a little.

"Hay," Leo said as he came out from under the truck and Chris followed. He had oil on his face and hands, so Piper grabbed a towel off the table.

"My dirty boys," Piper said and Leo raised his eyebrow at her," Is Melinda out here?" she asks.

"No why?" Leo replied and he could see the fear in Piper's face. She did not say anything and just ran back to the house. Leo grabbed Chris and picked him up to follow her in.

"Paige!" Piper yelled while making her way up to the attic and to the book.

Paige orbed in immediately. "What is it?" she asks while running into the attic with Leo and Chris in tow.

"Can you sense Mel?" Piper asks as she was frantically looking through the book not really knowing what to look for.

Paige closed her eyes but then opened them and could see Piper's expression go from concerned to panic. "No," she replied.

"Dammit if a demon took her, so help me god I will blow up the underworld," Piper said through her teeth.

Paige walked over to the book and tried to help but Piper was just flipping the pages frantically without rhyme or reason. "Piper we need to try the lost witch spell," she said and Piper stopped her incessant flipping and took in a deep breath.

"Your right I just need to stay calm," Piper said and found the page for the spell.

Leo put Chris down and told him to get Wyatt. The little boy ran off to do what he was told as Piper and Paige got the stuff they needed to call for a lost witch.

"Dad what's wrong?" Wyatt asks as he came in with Brad.

"Son I need you to try to sense your sister," Leo replied as calmly as he could to not frighten his son.

Wyatt closed his eyes and focused all his attention on Melinda but he could not find her, and when he opened his eyes he could see the fear in his father's face.

"Dad I'm sorry I can't what does that mean?" Wyatt asks.

"Its ok sweetie we will find her," Piper said and started the spell.

Phoebe could not believe how desolate and vast this realm was but Melinda did not seem to be bothered by the lack of trees and flowers as they approached another relic. It hovered over again just out of reach. She stepped forward and did not notice that the terrain was different than what they were walking on before. It was darker in color almost black and when she stepped her legs immediately became locked into place as ink like liquid began to move up her leg and harden.

"Shit Cole shimmer me out," Phoebe said while struggling to get her foot free. Cole put his hand on her arms but the ink started moving up his leg and doing the same thing.

"I can't shimmer," Cole said as Mel put her hands on the dark ground.

"No Mel Don't!" Phoebe yelled but the substance began to recede and move to the middle forming a large face.

The face looked like a black ink blob it smiled at Mel but looked wickedly at Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe felt a chill go up her spine when it did.

"Hi my name is Melinda what is yours?" Mel asks like she was talking to someone at the grocery store.

The face's expression softened when it looked at the little girl," Prudentia," it replied.

"What did it say Mel?" Phoebe asks.

"Wisdom," Mel replied as she played with the bottom of her dress.

"Bellus vestio," Wisdom said.

"Thank you," Mel said and smiled as her face flushed a little. "She said I had a pretty dress," she said knowing that Phoebe or Cole could not understand it.

"What are you?" Phoebe whispered in amazement of her niece.

Mel started to walk forward onto the dark ground and Phoebe could not help but go after her. "Mel honey you need to be careful," she said and took Melinda's small hand.

"Its ok she likes me," Mel said and put her hand on the face. It felt like silk to the touch and the face smiled wide. "Can we have that?" Mel asks while pointing up at the relic. The face nodded and moved out of the way so Phoebe could levitate. After retrieving the relic Mel asks where the last one was and the face looked in the direction it resided.

"Thank you," Mel said and took Phoebe's hand," Come on Aunt Phoebe, just one more," she said and began to lead them in the direction the face looked at. Phoebe was not leading anymore as Mel seemed to become more confident and fearless as she pulled her Aunt along. Even Cole was in amazement of Mel as she has never shown this kind of ability before. She hasn't even frozen anything or blew anything up yet. Piper believed that she was too little and that her powers would start showing soon. But maybe she was something else entirely.

Piper was now pacing the room as the call lost which spell did not work," We need Phoebe and we need to go to the underworld," she said.

"Piper you're pregnant and we can't reach her right now, I will go," Paige said and Leo stopped her from orbing.

"Paige you can't go alone," he said as he would love nothing more than to go with her, but he was mortal and he would put them in danger.

"She's not I am going with her," Piper said and stood next to Paige.

"Me too," Wyatt said and so did Chris.

"Absolutely not," Piper said.

"Mom we have powers we can help," Wyatt said getting angry that she would not let him help.

"You're too young and that's final," Piper said and both she and Paige orbed away before Leo could even protest.

"Dammit!" he yelled and all the boys jumped in the room," Sorry guys," he said noticing that they were a little afraid of him right now.

"Dad we can help," Wyatt said.

"Ok listen we go together all of us but you do what I say, got it," Leo said as his worry for both his daughter and wife too much and he needed to be with them. He also knew he could not leave the boys alone and considering the amount of power his two children have it would be absurd not to use it.

Wyatt took Leo's hand and Brad with Chris put their hands on him, and orbed away to the underworld to find Melinda and to help Piper and Paige.

Mel approach the last relic then looked around for something that was guarding it. There was a tree that was just underneath the floating object. Its branches look like bronze and its leaves were a bright crimson color. It stood still as there was no wind in this desolate place. Phoebe again took the first step and she hoped that the trend of her niece would continue. As she got closer the branches began to move getting more aggressive by the second. Cole did not like how this was going and stepped in front of Phoebe as Mel just watched the tree. A large branch that came to a sharp tip rose in the air and started to come down hard. Cole tried to shimmer but found he could not and tossed Phoebe out-of-the-way as the branch came thrusting down. It stopped inches from his back as Mel had her hand up to stop it. It stopped on a dime a mere few inches away from her hand as she smiled at it.

"Hi my name is Melinda, what is yours?" the little girl asked as the branch receded and the tree went back to its calm demeanor almost swaying with its own effort as there was still no wind to move it.

"Spero," it replied.

"Hope," Mel said as she looked at Cole who finally turned around and helped Phoebe off the ground. "I like your leafs, I like red," she said and lowered her hand. It said thank you and stretched out one of its branches to give Mel a leaf. "Thank you."

"How is this possible?" Cole whispered.

"I don't know Cole," Phoebe said as the tree lowered a few of its large branches making a ramp for them to get the relic.

"You can get it now," Mel said and Phoebe climbed up and took the last piece they needed. After coming down Cole put the pieces together and they made a locking noise that echoed through the landscape. The tree turned to dust as the place began to fade away.

"What is happening?" Phoebe asks as she was getting very nervous. Mel put the leaf in her pocket and held their hands.

"Its time to go home," Mel replied and they were now in the attic of the manner.

"Mel how?" Cole asks.

"I don't know but i am hungry," she replied and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Mommy," she said as Cole and Phoebe followed ready to tell Piper everything that happened.

"Where is everybody?" Phoebe asks as she could see the house was empty.

"Maybe they went looking for Melinda," Cole replied as he looked at the clock. It has been over 12 hours since they left and if Mel was with them most of the time, they would have noticed she was gone.

"Oh god, the underworld they went to the underworld," Phoebe said.

Piper was blowing up demon after demon as Paige used her orbing power to send large boulders and fireballs back to their senders.

"Where is my daughter!" Piper demanded as she froze one demon but left his head unfrozen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied and it was not the answer she was looking for. She blew off his leg and he screamed in pain.

"Where is she?" Paige asks.

"We did not take her," the demon said and then he blew up.

Piper looked at her hands as she did not use her power.

"Liar!" Wyatt yelled with his hands out. Piper turned around to see her sons with her husband and of course Brad standing there.

"Leo dammit what are you doing?" Piper asks as more demons shimmered in surrounding them.

"She is my daughter too and your my wife, if you think I'm going to let you do this alone your mistaken," he replied as the family stood together back-to-back.

"Guys we can have the family feud later, we need to get out of this," Paige said and they all ready themselves for a fight. Wyatt and Piper used their explosive power as Paige used her orbing. Chris remembered his lessons with his father and started tapping into his lightning bolt. Demons were exploding, being thrown and fried by all the power the family had. They took out over 50 demons as Cole, Phoebe and Mel shimmered in. Phoebe immediately ran to them holding Mel in her arms and into Wyatt's shield that has been protecting them during the fight.

"Mel," Piper said and grabbed her daughter tightly.

"We need to get out of here," Phoebe said as more demons were coming.

"No this is fun," Chris said while shooting lightning bolts out of his fingers.

"Now Wyatt," Piper said and he did what she asks.

They ended up back in the manner and Piper showered her daughter with kisses while Leo hugged them both.

"Mommy stop you're getting me wet," Mel said as she wiped her cheek were Piper kissed her over and over again. She cringed a little and immediately wiped her face as she went into the kitchen to get some disinfected.

"Piper stop it can't be passed that way," Leo said knowing exactly what was afraid of. Piper sat her daughter on the kitchen island and wiped her face off as she felt a huge relief that her family was together.

"Ok missy where were you?" Piper asks while looking at Phoebe and Cole let out a loud sigh.

"We need to talk," Phoebe replied.

To be continued…


	18. Lose lips

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and can anyone guess what Mel is?

Check my profile for links to the costumes Cole, Henry and Leo are wearing to the party.

Chapter 18

Lose lips

After everyone calmed down Phoebe told them what happened in the realm as Cole looked at the circular relic. Piper and Leo were not sure what to think but were thankful that she was ok and that she helped them out. Leo would check Magic School and Paige would ask the elders if they knew anything about what Melinda could be. They said that her ability to hear the babies could be a form of telekinesis and may be in its infant stage of development. As for her being able to understand the creatures in the other realm, that one they could not come up with an explanation for. Piper and Leo decided to just let things happen and hopefully in time they would find out more. Piper was now in her fourth month of pregnancy and it was time to take the meds. She looked down at the assortment of drugs called the HIV cocktail as the drugs needed to change periodically so the virus does not build immunity to them. Some she needed to take in the morning and some at night every day for the rest of her life. With drugs comes side effects and there was almost 2 pages of potential problems, from kidney failure to irregular heartbeat. She grabbed the glass of water on her vanity and began to take her morning drugs as Leo came in.

"Hay you ready?" he asks while bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah just let me swallow these horse pills," Piper replied and she took the last one.

Today was the day they were going to try the relic on Brad. Phoebe was extremely nervous and wanted to make sure she had everything in place before trying. One she needed to give him his powers back and second he needed to learn how to tap into them. Cole helped with the tapping in part for the last three weeks while Phoebe prepared both a potion to strip and give power. Their marriage was still up in the air but the elders gave them a break considering all the things that were happening. Paige and Henry had a blowout and this time divorce was mentioned. Paige has been staying at the manner as the kids stayed with Henry and her and him would switch off and on through the week. Leo managed to get the rooms done and that helped greatly as the twins along with Henry Junior could sleep in there. Paige slept on the couch but Leo set up a bed for her in the attic with the kids so she would be more comfortable. School has started once more and Mel was now four years old and made sure everyone knew it when she met them.

Brad stood in the center of the living room and the furniture was moved to the walls just in case things got too hot. Cole stood behind him and got the relic ready to place on the tattoo to that would show up. Brad looked extremely nervous as Piper came down stairs with Leo. Wyatt, Chris and Mel were all there for support. Phoebe smiled lovingly at her son but she was terrified on the inside as everyone took their place.

"Brad honey it is going to be ok," Phoebe said and then she looked at Cole who was also getting himself ready for the fire. He was not sure if he needed to stay in human form or if he would need to change to his demon one. He hoped that he would not need to change as he usually lost control of his humanity when that occurred.

Brad took in a deep breath and began to trigger his demonic side. His eyes changed to black and his skin began to glow red and then ignite into flames. Cole had to shield himself from the flames as the heat was intense. Paige squeezed Phoebe's hand to offer her support and was ready to orb anyone out if necessary as Piper made sure her hands were free in case she needed to use her power. Brad closed his eyes tight as he tried to control what was building inside of him, hate, rage, fury; kill was running through his veins like hot lava. Cole could see the symbol begin to form on the back of his neck and tried to place the relic, but the heat was too intense. He looked at Phoebe who gave him a nod of approval to change. Cole let out a scream as his demonic side kicked in and he was now the demon they were all familiar with from his past. Cole took the relic and placed it on Brad's neck but it was hard to fight the need to not turn it and make him a protector of good instead of evil.

"Cole do it!" Phoebe yelled knowing how he felt because of her power. Brad's eyes opened wide and then narrowed on Wyatt.

"Wyatt put up your shield," Piper said as she noticed Brad's expression. He did what she asks and Mel including Chris stood inside for protection. Cole fought the urge to not turn it and began to twist the relic. It seemed to lock into place once connected and even made clicking noises as he turned it upside down. Brad's eyes changed from black to a beautiful emerald green and the fire changed from red to white as the heat diminished. The once hard expression softened and even seemed peaceful. Love, trust, family, protect, were now the thoughts that ran through his head and a tear rolled down his face as he was at peace for the first time in a long time. Phoebe smiled wide and put her hand to her chest as she could feel the same thing.

"Thank you," she whispered as Brad's power began to subside and the relic broke again into three pieces and then vanished. Cole was still in his demon form and looked hard at Paige. He formed a fireball and Piper immediately threw up her hands and froze him.

"What the hell, he still hates me?" Paige asks as she began to back up a little.

"No just his demon half," Phoebe replied awkwardly and went over to her husband." Piper you can unfreeze him now."

"What, he still holding a fireball Phoebe?" Piper said and did not notice Melinda walk up to him. She placed her little hand on his large forearm and the froze were off. Cole looked at who was touching him and changed back to his self as he smiled at Mel.

"There you go no bad colors," she said and walked back to Wyatt. Cole looked around the room very confused and then remembered her touch. It was warm and inviting and filled with love, no matter how much hate he had running through them at the moment it was diminished severely by her touch.

"Mel you should have stayed in Wyatt's shield," Piper said as she was afraid for her daughter who did not seem to be afraid of much.

"Sorry mommy I just wanted to help and I am four now so I am a big girl," Mel replied with her little hands on her hips.

Piper just rolled her eyes and could not help but laugh a little at her daughter stands.

"I wonder where she gets that from," Leo said while looking at Piper.

"Brad how do you feel?" Phoebe asks as she walked over to him.

"I feel great mom," Brad replied and Cole picked up his son and swirled him around. Lately the manner has been filled with mostly sorrow, worry or panic, but today is a good day as Brad was now a mentor of good and not evil. Leo could not help but wonder if he would be Wyatt's mentor in the future as they were best friends.

"Ok lest eat," Piper said as she slapped her hands together and headed for the kitchen. After the meal Paige excused herself early and went into the solarium staring out the window. Phoebe excused herself from the table as Piper finished up feeding Mel and started on her meal that of coarse was cold. Leo offered to reheat it for her and he left the table to microwave her dinner.

"Paige you want to talk?" Phoebe asks.

"What is there to say?" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Paige I know you and Henry love each other very much, I know because I can feel it when you are together and not arguing," Phoebe said and put her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"I don't know anymore, I can't believe he's getting this upset about money or Henry Junior," she said as tears came down her face.

"Maybe it's not about money maybe it's just an excuse for something else and maybe he's scared about being a father to a son, considering what happened with Brad and Piper's son's when it comes to power. Sweetie I think he's just scared, and I think he does not want to get close to anyone else, as he is afraid of losing someone especially his children," Phoebe said and Paige could not help but let loose her tears as the realization of what she said was probably right.

"Oh god I never thought of that," Paige said and Phoebe smiled as Piper stood in the hallway but kept out of it as her middle sister seem to know what she was doing.

"Just talk to him and you need to understand those fears, right now you have no idea what kind of powers Henry Junior will have. He was dropped off by a student witch and till this day we still have no idea who she was," Phoebe said.

"Thanks Phoebe, I know you hate your power sometimes but you have no idea how much it helps us," Paige said as she hugged her. Piper felt hands go around her now growing belly and put her hands on Leo's arms.

"The kids want dessert," he whispered and Piper turned to face him.

"That makes three of us," she said and looked down at her belly. Leo placed his hand on his two unborn daughters and could not help but swell with love and hope.

They all sat down to eat dessert as Paige was already going through what she would say to Henry when she saw him later this evening. For the first time since the whole fiasco began she felt like she was moving forward and could hold him once more in her arms. Phoebe was right, she did love him with all her hart and she would do anything to keep from getting a divorce.

"Mommy Jasmine doesn't like strawberries," Mel said as Piper was about to put a whipped covered strawberry in her mouth.

"Oh well I do," Piper said and took a bite as Mel just shook her head side to side.

"It gives her gas," Mel said and Piper now regretted eating it. Everyone gave off a chuckle as Piper pushed the strawberries away from her not wanting to feel the heartburn later.

Later that evening as the kids went up to play before going to bed and the adults finished cleaning the kitchen, Paige awaited for Henry to arrive to pick up the kids.

"Hay," Henry said as he entered trying to avoid eye contact.

"Henry can we talk?" Paige asks and he hesitated at first but then followed her into the living room.

"What?" he asks while playing with his keys.

"I know you're scared but I also know he would do anything to protect our children. I know that we have no idea what kind of power Henry Junior will have because he did not come from us. But he will be raised by us and with a father like you, how could we go wrong. Henry I love you and I think its time we find a way for you to fight demons," she said in the last part made Henry look right into her eyes.

"That's all I wanted to do is protect them and you. I will always be scared of losing any of you but after not having you in my bed for over three weeks I can't take it anymore. I miss your laugh, smartass jokes and your warmth. As for Henry Junior, well he's grown on me," he said and smiled at her. Paige got up and they hugged tightly as Piper and Phoebe could not help but eavesdrop.

"Good job sis," Piper said and placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder as she left to go back into the kitchen. Phoebe smiled proudly and was thankful for the first time in her life for her empathy power. The night would come to a close and everyone went home including Paige with Henry. Piper lay down in bed as Leo climbed in and snuggled up next to her.

"It will be nice to not hear crying babies," he said.

"Oh just give it time, we soon will again," she said as he kissed her neck." Leo its kind of hard for me to do this right now."

"I checked Google and there are good positions when you're pregnant," he said and continued to kiss. Piper can only imagine what he saw but her curiosity got the best of her and she put his hand on her breast. Leo let out a small moan as he loved it when she did that. They were already in the perfect position as she was on her side and Leo began the process of getting her aroused. It did not take long as for some reason her libido was on overdrive, and the more pregnant she got, the hornier she got. To her it was a cruel joke but she was glad for Leo's initiative. They made love and she liked the position as it freed his hands to move about her body. They fell asleep peacefully as the kids also slept peacefully. Phoebe and Cole decided to take a chance and sleep in the same bed that night. They were left alone as they needed the connection and it was a small reward for fixing Brad. Tomorrow was Halloween and it was going to be a busy day for them all, but Piper was looking forward to it, mostly to see Leo in the Teletubby outfit.

John was talking to an employee of Piper's at a bar. They used to be old friends but now that John did not work there any longer they hardly met. Ted was a waiter that he hated his job and was doing it to get by. Piper was always on him about being late or leaving too early and he did not like her very much, and was already looking for a new job. The two men were drunk as they set of the barstool.

"Ted did you know that Piper has HIV?" John said while taking a drink.

"No way and she serves food, and she gets on me about being late, bitch," Ted replied as he ate a pretzel.

"Yeah she could give it to somebody if she cut herself or something," John said.

"She should not own a restaurant, she's a dam perfectionist anyway," Ted said and the two men continued their drinking until the bar closed. The next day when Piper came in to check on the restaurant her employees were very quiet as Ted just gave her a quick look and carried out a plate to the main room. She was too busy to really notice as she wanted to go to the party tonight and needed to finish everything up early. Now that she was four months pregnant she delegated a lot of work to Tim who was coming in later. She finished up her paperwork and ordering for the day before heading out. She said goodbye to everyone but only a few said goodbye back but she was already thinking of what she was going to wear tonight to take notice.

When she arrived home Mel was in her costume and holding a bag ready to receive candy, she was dress as the Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland. The costume was elaborate even the hat was wonky. Wyatt was dressed like one of his characters in his favorite game that he and Brad played all the time, Halo. Chris was dressed as the God of thunder Thor, the twins were in fairy outfits and Henry Junior was a police officer costume with tiny little handcuffs that he swung around in his baby carrier.

"See he is already getting the hang of it," Henry said as Paige came downstairs after assembling her costume. Chris was the first to meet her as Piper came in looking like a bride from a shotgun wedding. She let her belly hang out and didn't even need padding. Her hair was a jumbled mess and her makeup look like a five-year-old did it. Her clothing did not match at all as she carried an oversized bag.

"What are you supposed to be Aunt Paige?" Chris asks because he was very confused about her costume.

"Well Chris I would be a nerd from the 80s, and that would be your mother," Paige replied and looked right at her older sister who just lowered her head. Paige had fake braces on and black framed glasses with tape in the center. She was wearing a cardigan with a white shirt underneath and a pair of brown colored slacks and a black wig of long hair that was pulled back with a band. Paige smiled wide to make sure the braces showed as Phoebe came down the stairs wearing her attire with Cole behind her. Cole and Henry was wearing a steampunk gentleman costume and looked very snazzy as Phoebe looked like Karen from Will and Grace because of her alias and had a vodka bottle in her hand.

"Where is daddy?" Mel asks as she looked up the stairs awaiting her father.

"He is coming honey," Phoebe said and smiled at Piper who looks like something out of a B movie.

"Do you think I should cover the scar?" Piper asks while looking down at her belly that still had the scar from Chris's C-section.

"No it just makes it better," Phoebe replied and got a good look at Paige who was doing some weird dance with the song Mickey with the kids.

"You put her up to that didn't you?" Piper asks as Paige was kicking her feet out oddly." I did not dance like that."

"Yeah you did," Phoebe said and took a drink of vodka." Prue took pictures, want to see?"

"No god no, I lived that decade once and have no desire to live it again," Piper replied as Mel kept looking up stairs. "Oh Leo come on," she said and stood next to her daughter.

"You owe me for this," he replied and began the walk down the steps.

"Teletubby, Teletubby!" Mel yelled with excitement as her favorite character came slumbering down the steps. The outfit was way too small and his belly was showing.

"Oh look you match," Phoebe said and was laughing so hard that she was bent over. Cole understood that the man's pride was at stake so he just turned away and laughed privately. Piper pulled out her cell phone and begin to take pictures as Leo rolled his eyes, but the minute he set them on his daughter who was very happy at his appearance, he smiled wide. Paige came dancing into the room and then started to snort like Piper did when she was a teenager.

"Stop it," Piper said as she slapped Paige playfully on the arm. Wyatt and Chris could not get enough of their Aunt Paige and how she was acting and wanted her to dance more. "We need to go guys are we are going to be late," Piper said in hopes to break up the antics.

"Wait let me check my messages," Paige said and pulled out a cell phone that was the size of a toaster.

"Where did you find that?" Phoebe asks.

"EBay and it was cheap," Paige replied.

They all climbed into the car slowly as the costumes gotten away of that normal action.

To be continued…


	19. Sink Ships

A/N

Check out my profile for links to the music Leo and Mel dance to and Elaine´s Dance from Seinfeld.

Thanks for the reviews.

Charmed Prince of Darkness, That could happen if someone finds the relics again and turns it back the other way. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, hee.

Chapter 19

Sink Ships

Paige was dancing away to some 80s music she requested for the DJ to play while Wyatt and Chris tried to mimic her crazy moves. They were at a nightclub that one of Phoebe's friends rented out for the Halloween bash as Piper's restaurant was not set up for dancing or had the amount of alcohol needed to keep everyone happy. She could not drink of course because of being pregnant but was kept very entertained by Phoebe who was sitting next to her, drinking from both a vodka bottle she brought and a martini glass. For the first time in months they could relax and have fun as even the Elder seem to be in the celebrating mood, giving more time to Phoebe and Cole when it came to their marriage. Henry and Paige seemed to be making up and were having a lot of fun tonight. Leo was getting drinks for everyone at the table but his costume made that task a little difficult. Cole got up and helped him with the tray before he spilled everything.

"Holly crap this thing is hot," Leo said as he sat down on the chair next to Piper.

"Just a little longer and you know for a Teletubby, you not very happy," Piper said as she patted his belly that was hanging over the bottom part of the costume.

"Well you be moody too if your inside was frying," he said as he adjusted the top part of his suit.

"You look adorable," Phoebe said as she swayed a little.

"I think we should cut you off missy," Piper said and Phoebe gave her a frown face.

"My tongue is not numb yet, once it gets numb then I stop," Phoebe said and took a drink of her martini.

"The problem is once that happens, your kisses kind of suck," Cole said while taking a drink of beer.

"Trust me you'll be drunk enough to not care, who knows you may accidentally take Mr. Teletubby home," Phoebe laughed every time she looked at him.

"He does have a cute butt," Cole said and Leo decided to play along.

"I don't know Cole there's a lot of sweat down there right now," Leo said with a nod.

Piper and Phoebe both cringed," That is disgusting," Piper said as Mel came running up to her.

"I lost my shoe, but then I found it and then I danced with Aunt Paige, she dances funny. Then I met her friend from work, she is nice pretty colors. Chris took my hat but Wyatt got it back for me, oh candy," Mel said and ran to a bucket that had candy in it.

"Ok then," Piper said as Phoebe was laughing so hard she was hiccupping.

"I love her," Phoebe said as Paige came to the table completely exhausted.

"How did you do that?" Paige asks while rubbing her legs.

"I didn't dance that way," Piper said and Phoebe put her phone in front of her face and Piper just covered her mouth and looked away. It was a picture of her when she was 15 and apparently dancing with Prue. She looks like Elaine from Seinfeld, thrums and all.

"I think that show took your moves, the writers must have seen you," Phoebe said through laughs.

"It was not that bad," Piper said and of course by that time Phoebe found the clip where Elanie was doing the dance that looked very close to Piper's except there was less leg movement. She made sure everyone could see it and there were tears coming out of everyone's eyes that sat at the table, "Ok we all had are fun," she said while everyone was using their cocktail napkins to wipe away the tears of laughing too hard.

"Its ok at least you still don't do that, because you could kill someone with that," Paige said.

"It definitely clears the dance floor," Piper said and the DJ came over the loud speaker.

"It's time for the father daughter dance," the DJ said and Mel ran up to Leo and took his hand.

"Come daddy we dance now," she said and Leo grunted getting up.

"I can't wait until Trinity and Sofia are old enough to dance with Henry," Paige said and Phoebe just pressed her lips together remembering the visit from Trinity.

"Go on sweaty pants you're up," Piper said as she pulled out her camera. Leo and Mel made their way to the dance floor with all the other fathers and daughters as the song 'Father's Love by John Fluker' came on. Everyone was fairly quiet as the all focused on the dance. Leo's big shoes were getting in the way so he lifted her up and placed her feet on his. Mel looked up at him with her dark brown eyes and giggled as she moved her feet with his. He smiled back and could not keep his eyes from watering as he dreamed of this ever since he found out he was going to have a daughter. It was the strongest magic that ever existed as the love off a father for his kids could never be defined in words. Piper snapped away as Phoebe leaned into her and they swayed with the music and she could not hold back her tears of love for them both. There was not a dry eye at that table while the music played, but the song ended and Leo picked up Melinda and gave her a long hug. Even though the suit he was wearing was uncomfortable as hell, he would wear it for eternity if he could hold onto this moment.

"Are you sad daddy?" Mel asks as she noticed the liquid coming from his eyes.

"No baby I am very happy and I love you so much," he replied and she smiled brightly again.

"I love you too daddy," she said and hugged him.

Piper was using a napkin that Paige gave her to clean up her face as Mel and Leo came back to the table. She could see that Leo was choked up too and handed him a tissue. Cole was even having difficulty keeping his emotions in check as he thought of his little girl who was at the sitter.

"I am going to the bathroom," Leo said and avoided eye contact.

"Ok," Piper said as she knew he was going to go either cry like a little baby or clean up. She loved him for how sensitive he truly was even he was trying to hide it, but this was too much even for Leo to cover. Not that he was ashamed; he just did not want to worry Melinda.

"Hi mommy did I dance good?" Mel asks while playing with her hat.

"Let's just hope you don't inherit your mother's dances moves," Paige said and Piper slapped her in the arm.

"Yes baby you did a great job," Piper replied as Wyatt came running up.

"Hay Mel they have a game you can play for candy," Wyatt said and Mel took his hand and they both went running off.

"They are going to be so hyper," Phoebe said and Piper just lowered her head.

"I know," Piper said as a woman came up.

"Are you Piper Halliwell?" she asks.

"Yes," Piper replied to what seemed like an unfriendly demeanor.

"You own that restaurant, don't you?"

"Yes," Piper replied and was either waiting for lashing about her food or a compliment.

"Do you tell the people who eat there that you have HIV, because I don't think that's right," the woman said and walked off. Everyone at the table went silent as Piper's face went pale.

"That bitch," Paige broke the silence first.

"Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asks as she could see the look on Piper's face.

"How did she find out? The kids were told not to tell anyone," Piper replied as she started to breathe more rapidly.

"I don't know but maybe we should leave," Phoebe said and started gathering her things as Leo came out of the bathroom. He could tell something was wrong and how his wife looked.

"What's wrong?" he asks and took off the hood of the costume and put it on the table.

"We will talk in the car, I think we need to go home," Paige said and gathered her things as well while Phoebe helped Piper up.

"I will get the kids," Leo said and gathered up his children who were not happy about leaving so early.

"Dad we just got here," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt we can't talk about this right now, so don't argue," Leo said and they left the nightclub.

The drive home was silent as Piper was trying to figure out who may have spilled that she had HIV. She knew Phoebe would not say anything even though she was horrible at keeping secrets, she would never put her restaurant in jeopardy. Leo was silent as well as Paige told him what happened before they got in the car. He kept his hand on her lap the whole way home and could tell she was getting panicked by how she tapped her foot on the floorboard. The kids were not sure why they had to leave but usually meant something magical and they figured that there was a demon attack or something. Wyatt and Chris played on their phones while Mel ate some candy out of her bag. Once they got home, Leo sent the kids to the room telling them that he did not feel well and they needed to leave. He did not want them to worry about their mother so he blamed it on himself.

"Piper this doesn't mean anything," Leo said as he sat next to her on the couch when the front door opened and Phoebe with Paige came in.

"Piper I swear I never told anyone," Phoebe said as she put her purse on the table.

"Phoebe I know that but if she knows then other people do, and it will spread like wildfire," Piper said as she put her hands to her face. "What am I going to do?"

"Honey by law you don't say anything," Paige said as she remembered working in social services and people with HIV do not have to tell their employer, or the other way around because of discrimination.

"Is law going to keep people coming to my restaurant?" Piper asks while trying to get her breath under control.

"John," Leo said through his teeth.

"What?" Piper asks.

"That bastard, he is the only one who knows outside the family," Leo replied and stood up while taking off his costume roughly.

"It could be him," Paige chimed in.

"It doesn't matter who it was, the deed is done," Piper said and stood up as well to help Leo out of his costume as he was struggling.

"I got it Piper!" he yelled and then immediately felt his stomach almost overturned at the fact he just yelled at her," I'm sorry baby I'm just pissed at him," he said and hugged her.

"I Know me too but there's nothing we can do about it, let's just hope it doesn't get around," Piper said and hugged him back. "Listen it's late and I am very tired, so we will talk about this later ok. I need to take my pills and go to bed," she said and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you think there's a spell we can do?" Paige asks.

"I don't know Paige I guess we will have to wait and see what happens," Phoebe replied.

The next day Piper headed into the restaurant and decided to confront her employees to tell them the truth and to find out if anyone knew. The employees were in the middle of prep for the day and the restaurant was not opened yet, so she gathered them in her office.

"Hay guys, um we need to talk about something that could deeply affect this restaurant success," Piper said and sat down. "I was tested for HIV about four months ago and it came back positive." Most of her employees gasp and she could see genuine concern for her health in most of their eyes but Ted's, who seemed to look away. She knew that him and her did not have a good working relationship and figured that was the reason, he just didn't care.

"Oh god Piper I'm am so sorry," Teresa said and hugged her.

"Its ok but if anyone knows about this, it could ruin the restaurant and I have everything I own in this place. We have not been open that long for me to see a profit yet, so needless to say if we lose business then I lose everything that also means your jobs. I don't want to let anyone go because of this, so we need to keep it quiet," Piper said as Teresa and all the employees nodded. Piper paid them well, better than any restaurant in the area and she was easy to work with, so the last thing they wanted to do was lose their jobs as the tips are also excellent.

"Do you need anything?" one of her employees asks sincerely.

"Well I am four months pregnant so my time here will be shorter than usual as I get further along. I have already talked to Tim about taking up a lot of slack, so it should be fine," Piper replied and was thankful that her employees cared about her. She knew Teresa would never say anything about the needle and John was the most likely suspect that she kept to herself." We already have a protocol in place because it is the law anyway if someone cuts themselves, so that does not change. I will not be handling food here unless I need to check the plates but even then I'll be wearing gloves."

"Chef this restaurant is the best one in the county, and I believe is the best one in the country right now, so don't worry ok, people love your food and the service they get here," another employee said.

"I hope that's enough Sean," Piper said and smiled," That's all and thanks guys," she finished and they all left the office. She let out a deep breath as it took a lot of courage for her to tell them. After all the prep was done and she was finished with her paperwork she stood near the kitchen entrance and waited for the lunch crowd. People started coming but she could already tell it was less than usual and could not help but worry that it got out.

"Its Wednesday Piper this day of the week is always slow," Teresa said and hopes to comfort her boss.

"Right I forgot," Piper replied and started feeling a little better as she went back to her office. Teresa on the other hand was not as confident as she has worked at restaurants before that have collapsed because of a bad inspection that got out, or an employee spitting in the food. It didn't matter if it was true or not the business still went under in a very short matter of time.

Henry was feeding the babies as Trinity apparently did not like her food and tossed it back at him. He rolled with the punches and continued to give substance to his babies. Sophia orbed Henry Junior food away from him and to the trashcan.

"Sophia stop that," Henry said but then the food reappeared in front of Henry Junior as Trinity giggled.

"Thanks Trinity but I think he will need some new food," he said and got a new baby jar out of the cabinet as Paige orbed in.

"Hay little ones," she said and gave each one of them a kiss on the head and then looked at her husband who was covered with baby' food," having issues?"

"No I got it, Trinity is a little rambunctious right now and Sophia keeps orbing his food to the trashcan," he said while opening the small jar.

"Well he is competing for attention, it's normal," Paige said and then put a small metal triangular object on the kitchen table.

"What's that?" he asks.

"I said that you could help fight demons, so I went to a room in magic school that has stuff for mortals to use and this is one thing I got," Paige replied and now Henry was very curious as he picked it up.

"What does it do?" he asks.

"It works like a shield, you wear it and if a fireball or energy ball gets close, it creates a force field," she replied and pinned it to his chest.

"Cool," he said while eyeing the shield.

"Oh and here is something else," she said and pulled out a dagger. "This will kill demons with one stab."

"Don't they always?" he asks while holding it.

"No not if you're non-magical it usually just causes them to bleed, but this one is made special and works the way it would if you were a witch," Paige replied.

"Paige I don't know how to thank you," he said and kissed her.

"Oh I can think of something," she said and kissed him back passionately. Their kissing was interrupted by the sound of something going into the trashcan. They both looked around and could see that Henry junior food was gone again, but reappeared as Trinity orbed it back.

"Well at least it wasn't him and the trashcan," Henry said as he got another jar," you know this is going to cost us a fortune."

"What's wrong with that one?" Paige asks as she looked at the jar of baby food that just came out of the trashcan.

"It was in the trash," he replied.

"Oh for God's sake Henry they can't tell the difference and it has not been open yet," she said and opened a small jar and started to feed him.

Henry just wrinkled his nose but she was right and he put the other jar of food back as he looked at the dagger and smiled. Now he could fight alongside his wife and eventually his children and never felt prouder.

John was getting something to eat as the afternoon was now upon him when he heard his front door open. He peeked around the kitchen and could see the door wide open but no one standing there.

"Who is there?" he asks and when no one replied he went to the door and closed it. He stood for a second trying to think of how it opened and just chalked it off to the wind. When he turned around there was a man standing there and before he could react, he was hit hard with a fist on the chin. John went to the floor hard and looked up dazed at his attacker but the man was wearing a long jacket and a hat that covered most of his face and his body. The only thing he got a glimpse of before being struck again was a wristwatch that he somewhat remembered seeing before. That was the last thing he saw until he went unconscious and the door slams shut as his attacker fled.

To be continued…


	20. Fading dreams

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

This chapter is going to either piss you off are make you excited for the next one. Please tell how you feel about this chapter as this is a living story and can change with your input.

Chapter 20

Fading dreams

Its been a week since she told her employees about her illness and after being confronted by the woman at the party. The slow Wednesdays started to turn into slow every day and she looked at her numerous empty seats from the kitchen entry and could not help but feel defeated. She has been offering specials, like free desserts and half off Tuesday's, but nothing was helping. Paige came up behind her carrying some paperwork in her hand and put her free hand on her shoulder.

"Piper can we talk?" Paige asks and Piper did not reply as she turned around and headed for her office. Paige has been taking care of the books for her to reduce stress, but there was nothing that could help in this situation no matter how much she wanted to remove her pain, she had some bad news to tell her.

"I don't know what to do," Piper said as she slowly sat down by using the chair's arms as support. She was getting much larger as her two babies were growing inside of her. She was always tired and the morning sickness seemed to be persistent which made her very concerned as that is what happened with Wyatt.

"Sweetie you're doing everything you can, this is not your fault," Paige said and put the books on the table. "But we have a problem."

"How much have we lost?" Piper asks getting to the point.

"We will not be able to make payroll in a month if this continues," Paige replied sadly. Piper put her elbows on the table and her hands underneath her chin as she just closed her eyes trying to stay calm.

"I don't want to lay off people Paige, but I don't think I have a choice," Piper said and moved her hands over her face while getting control of her breathing.

"I can work for free Piper and that should take care of at least three employees," Paige offered and Piper looked up at her and gave a grateful smile.

"Paige that is so sweet, but you need the money you have a family to raise," Piper said and pulled the books to her.

"So I can work two jobs, I've done it before."

"We have at least two weeks before I need to start that process, maybe things will pick up," Piper said and put the books in her desk drawer. She did not want to look at them anymore mostly because all she was seeing was red. When she had the club it was a struggle to get it going, and when she got sick and the club was shut down for a while, it was like starting over again to get it back up. The thought of having to do that all again was draining and she did not have the energy.

"You need to rest Piper, here let me take you home," Paige said and got up to help her sister out of the chair. Piper no longer wanted to argue about rest with her sisters or husband, she was not just feeling the effects of pregnancy but how the stress was affecting her body in other ways. She had trouble falling asleep and more trouble getting up, she was not a quitter but she was being beaten down to nothing lately. Leo was doing double duty when it came to the household and he took off of magic school to be home more as Piper's pregnancy progressed. Paige helped Piper into her car and started the drive home. Piper took a hard look at her restaurant that usually had a line for dinner coming out of it, but now there was nothing and she kept her gaze facing out the window as tears came out. Paige put her hand on Piper shoulder and just began to rub as she drove. She hated the situation and wanted to do something to help, she hated that she could not heal, she hated that woman at the party, and she hated John. Most of Piper's life has been sacrificed for others and now when she needs it the most, it seems like the powers to be have turned their back. She wanted to scream at the world, she wanted to lash out but her sister needed her now and she did not want to put any more stress on Piper. The ride home was silent than normal, as the share going back and forth to work was now moments of awkward silence. She loved working for Piper and loved her job as she could use her research skills and her creativity in abundance. She was always looking at different cultures and their foods in ways to bring new things to the restaurant. Before all this happened the restaurant was booming as new foods and spices were the talk of the town. Now it seems like an empty shell, dreams of what could have been and she knew her job was also in jeopardy. She was serious when she offered to work for free as she truly loved it, but Piper was right she had a family to raise and needed the income. She knew Piper was crying but did not make a scene of it, as her sister did not like the attention so she just continued to rub her shoulder as they drove home.

Cole was with Brad, Wyatt and Chris at the electronics store looking for a game the boys wanted to play. He loved being an uncle and a father and he loved to play games with them as he did not do much of the when he was a child. Ever since he became part of the charmed family, he was growing up all over again and he loved it. He would use the kids as an excuse to fulfill a childhood but Phoebe knew him best and would laugh at him a little when he would play PlayStation or Xbox with them. The kids loved it as well and enjoyed hanging out with their young at heart uncle's as Henry was a bachelor for most of his adult life and loved to play computer or console games as well. Leo was slightly different as he did not grow up with electronics, but he would have the boys help him with rebuilding the truck and Wyatt really took a liking to it. Chris was more for the baking and loved to be in the kitchen with his mother, Melinda on the other hand seem to like to do both and she would help him in the garage and then help Piper bake cupcakes or cookies. He also played football and other sports with his boys including his little girl and that kept them outside instead in front of a TV. Somehow someway they found the perfect balance when it came to raising them and if it was not for the HIV situation; their life would have been perfect. Brad was now fixed but Leo did worry that if someone else got the relic they could turn it back and considering whenever he was evil, he focused his energy on Wyatt and he was even more afraid that that could happen. Leo knew that Piper's restaurant was suffering badly and for the first time in his life he did not know how to help her. He was out of advice and was also extremely tired as the stress of maybe losing her or the babies was a constant threat. He was taking care of Mel while Piper was at the restaurant and the boys were with Cole. Phoebe was at work doing her column and Paige was with Piper. The place where Phoebe worked had day care and she loved the fact that she could have Prudence there with her as she worked. There was a woman at magic school that did day care for teachers and Trinity, Sophia and Henry Junior would be up there for the most part while Paige and Henry work. It was free of charge and Paige was thankful for that and the kids could do their magic without restraint. Unfortunately that meant Henry Junior would be orbed down to her at Piper's restaurant on occasion because of Sophia. She understood what was going on and laughed it off as Wyatt did the same to Chris when they were little. Trinity on the other hand seems to adore Henry Junior and that made her happy that at least one of her children likes the new edition.

Leo was folding laundry while Mel sat in front of the TV watching SpongeBob SquarePants. She rocked back and forth as for some reason children at that age cannot stay still for a second. He was nervous and excited to find out what she truly was as she has not shown any of Piper's powers yet, but seem to have a few of her own. Leo was putting some shirts in the laundry basket and did not notice the demon shimmering behind him with a thin rope between his hands. The demon put the rope around Leo's neck and pulled hard using the couch as leverage. The pressure was so immense that Leo could not speak as he struggled fiercely to free himself as a demon shimmered in next to Mel. His heart was pounding outside of his chest at least it felt that way as he was terrified for his daughter. He wanted to scream for Paige or Cole even Wyatt but he could not speak as he was starting to lose consciousness. Mel stood up quickly and looked at her father who was in the clutches of another demon.

"Daddy," Mel said and started running around the living room to avoid the demon chasing her.

"Come on you little brat stay still," the other demon yelled.

"Just kill the little bitch!" the demon who had Leo yelled and now he found a new burst of energy as his rage exploded. He let out a scream as he grabbed the demon by the arms and pulled him over his head. The man that held Leo was now flying through the air upside down and hit the wall near the fireplace.

"NO!" Leo yelled as he got his footing and ran to the demon that slapped Mel so hard she skidded on the hardwood floor a few feet away. Leo was so enraged that he just jumped on the man's back and forced him to the ground. He landed one punch after another as blood was spraying everywhere from both the demon and Leo's fist. "You don't touch her!" he said as spit exited his mouth between those words as a few more demons shimmered in behind him. Mel was starting to rise but her face was red and she was crying hard as she watched her dad beat the demon to a bloody pulp. Her little body shook as she played with her hands frantically as the front door opened with force. Piper and Paige stood behind the two demons that shimmered in and she got a good look at her terrified daughter who was already showing a bruise on the side of her face.

"Mommy," she whimpered and Piper's eyes darkened as the demons turned to face her but their eyes to not focus on hers instead they were looking behind her. Their breathing became rapid as they begin to back up and Piper could hear a low but deep growl from behind. She turned to see what was coming as Paige orbed to Mel and picked her up. Leo was finished with his onslaught and immediately ran to his daughter. The two demons started to shimmer but just as Piper turned something large leaped over her and she could see a belly of some kind of beast.

"Mel," Piper yelled and tried to freeze the room but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and could not help but be forced to her knees by it. Her eyes were watering heavily from the pain and everything was a blur as the creature somehow pulled the demons out of their shimmer and bit hard the one demon on the neck with its large teeth and then used its sharp claws to cut the other in half from the waist up. Both Paige and Leo kept their distance as Mel's demeanor changed from frightened to a smile as her friends from the realm came to see her and help.

"Doggies," she said and pointed at the creature that was now ripping apart the other demon. Leo looked at his daughter's face and could see bruise. His lower lip quivered as he put his hand on her red cheek. Paige looked over the commotion and could see Piper on her knees holding her stomach.

"Piper," she said and handed Leo Mel so she could get to Piper but the creature showed its teeth to her and stood its ground. She stopped and was about to orb when it seemed to be ready to pounce.

"Its ok, they are my family," Mel said and the creature closed its mouth and backed up a little while giving a nod to Mel. Paige nervously stepped past it as she kept her eye on both the unknown creature and Piper.

"Piper," Leo whispered out and he ran to her while holding Mel. The demon that was thrown against the wall started to become more conscious and shook his head. His focus came into view and was now staring down reddish eyes of something that was the size of him. It smiled wickedly and before the demon shimmered out it lunged at him and bit into the demons flesh. There was not the explosion they were used to instead the sound of squishy internal organs being ripped out filled the house.

Piper could no longer stay on her knees and sat down as Paige let her rest her body weight on her. She put her shaking hand on her daughter's face and had a mixture of attar horror and rage running through her veins.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Piper's voice was cracked and rough as she held her stomach.

"I'm ok mommy but Jasmine and Rose don't feel well," Mel replied and put her little hand on Piper's belly. Paige immediately tried to heal her but it was not working and she clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Leo I need to get Piper to the hospital," Paige said and Piper was too focused on her daughter to hear those words.

"Lets go now!" Leo said and they orbed away leaving the creature alone in the house. It looked over its victory with pride before disappearing in a swirl of dust. The demons finally did explode leaving no remnants of their existence.

The entire family was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital as Paige already healed Mel. She decided to ask a few questions of her niece about the creatures to help keep their minds off Piper's condition. She also healed Leo's neck as it was red and scratched from the rope.

"Mel do you know what those things are?" Paige asks as she knelt down in front of her. Leo would not relinquish his grasp on her because of what happened earlier.

"The doggies?" Mel asks.

"Yes sweetie."

"Guardians," Mel replied nonchalantly.

"Guardians of what?" Paige asks as Phoebe held on to her daughter just as tightly as she completely understood what Leo was going through. The boys sat next to their father and were quiet as they are curious about the creatures as well.

"The Dragon," Mel replied and everyone looked at Brad.

"Why would they protect you?" Paige asks nervously.

"Because they're my friend's," Mel replied again with a smile.

Paige stood up slowly and was trying to connect the dots while Leo's thoughts were somewhere else. Paige gave Cole and Phoebe a look to meet her outside of the room and they got up to follow her. Phoebe handed ladybug to Brad and asks him to keep an eye on her.

"Paige what are you thinking?" Phoebe asks once they were clear of the room.

"The Dragon is the mentor to the antichrist," Paige replied almost shaking in her boots.

"We fix that remember and what does that have to do with Mel?" Cole asks not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Fixing Brad does not destroy the antichrist," Paige said and almost threw up in her mouth at the thought was where she was going with this.

"Paige what the hell are you saying, that Mel is the antichrist?" Phoebe asks through tears and disbelief," because that's not possible she is the most loving and sweetest child I have ever met."

Paige let her tears roll freely as this next statement would give her theory wings," what is the greatest trick the devil ever pulled; he made the whole world believe he never existed. In order for the antichrist to fulfill their destiny they would have to fool everyone or at least 80% of the world, that it was the Savior."

"You can't tell Piper this, oh god it can't be," Phoebe said as she leaned against the wall for support.

"Maybe by fixing Wyatt we doomed another," Paige said and almost starts to hyperventilate.

"No she is not that, do you understand me, no Paige," Phoebe said through her teeth clenching her fists.

"You could be wrong, why would that thing kill demons?" Cole asks in hopes to change minds.

"Because this is beyond demons Cole, this is beyond any of us, we don't fight Lucifer, that is what God will do in the end and the child of light fights the antichrist," Paige replied.

"Are you saying the Wyatt will someday have to kill Mel?" Cole asks in disbelief.

"No I told you this is beyond us, she has not shown any of Piper's powers yet but she can hear the babies and see aura's, she can tell if someone is bad or good just by looking at them," Paige replied.

"But she knows the difference between good colors and bad ones, she is afraid of bad ones Paige. Your wrong I know it," Phoebe finished as the doctor came walking up to them.

"Are you family of Piper?" he asks and now all of their attention was focused on her sister.

"Yes," Paige replied and headed back to the waiting room to get the rest of the family. The doctor follows them in.

"She is stable and the babies are fine, it was a false alarm, she will need to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, any more stress could cause early delivery or other complications," he said.

"Can we see her?" Leo asks and the doctor could not help but smile at Mel who smiled wide at him.

"Sure," he replied and showed them to Piper's room. "I will keep her until tomorrow just to make sure." He said and opened the door to her room. Her eyes were red and she was having trouble staying awake, but the minute she saw her family she gave them a smile as she put her hands out for Mel.

"Hi mommy," Mel said and sat next to her on the bed. She lends her head into Piper's shoulder and she stroked her dark hair.

"How is my brave little girl?" Piper asks.

"Ok and they feel much better," Mel replied and put her little hand on Piper's belly. Paige, Cole and Phoebe were not sure what to think but knew now was not the time. Leo sat next to Piper and held her hand completely unaware of the conversation that just took place. Wyatt and Chris sat at the end of the bed, while Brad stood next Cole. Wyatt and Chris told Piper how much they loved her and that they were going to take care of her for now on.

Paige looked at Phoebe with a mixture of fear and unknowing in her eyes as she looked at her. Phoebe was not ready to believe her baby sister's theory and was determined to prove her wrong as the days would come.

To be continued…

A/N:

How is that for a shock, but is it true or is something else going on? So what is the source if he is not the devil that they believed for so long?


	21. Shift Shifter

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews PiperLeo, Charmed Prince of Darkness, and crs529

Thanks for the info Charmed Prince of Darkness as I had writers block on this one and it gave me some ideas.

The next few chapters will have a lot of Wyatt and Chris as news of Piper's HIV hits school. How will they deal with the other kids who can be very cruel?

Piper will also have a blowout as she finds out about John and who beat him up.

Chapter 21

Shift Shifter

One day earlier:

"_Guys I need to go to the bathroom to clean up a little, I will be right back," Paige said as she left the waiting room of the hospital to wash off some blood she had on her. The restroom was only a few feet away and she went in and right to the sink. She looked up and a woman was behind her that looked just like her. She turned quickly but before she could even say a word, a knife went into her stomach and the woman covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. Blue and white lights left her body as the other exorbitant Paige's power and Paige vanished as the women smiled and put the knife in her purse. She gave herself a little look in the mirror and puckered her lips to give a fake kiss. She did not bother to clean off the blade as she needed the blood for her plan to work. The real Paige reappeared in an abandoned building with her hands outstretched and held in place by shackles. She looked down at her wound and it was bleeding badly and the pains shooting through her body, every breath was sharp and piercing. _

"_Wyatt!" she yelled in hopes that he would hear her, but no one came. She yelled for Cole, Chris even Mel but no one came. "Why can't I orb?" she said while pulling tightly on the metal shackles to the point her wrist were bleeding. "Help!" she screamed but no one came. She tried Astro projection but nothing was working, not orbing, not self-healing. She looked around the dark decrepit building and could feel sweat bead on her forehead as she lost consciousness while crimson red liquid dripped slowly on the floor beneath her._

Real time:

It was the next day and Piper was already home and put into bed as she was now confined to her bedroom for the remainder of her pregnancy. Phoebe went to the attic to talk to Paige while most of everyone else was in the living room or in Piper's room to keep her company.

"Paige your wrong," Phoebe said and went to the book.

"Phoebe I know how you feel but I think we can save her," Paige said as Mel came in.

"Oh sweetie the adults are talking right now, can you go and stay with your mom," Phoebe asks and Mel looked at Paige while tilting her head and pressing her lips together. Paige gave her a smile and Mel turned around and left the room while she nodded her head to her Aunt Phoebe. "Ok how?" Phoebe asks as she shut the door.

"We need to go back to that realm, it is neutral by design and that is why the things there did not like you. Cole is half demon and it threw off the balance, but once Mel showed up it put it back again," Paige replied.

"And do what Paige?"

"Get the relic," she answered as she clutched her purse.

Phoebe looked up slightly confused," That was to fix Brad how will it help Mel?"

"She might have the same marking when her power kicks in."

"She has not shown any powers yet Paige what are you talking about?" Phoebe asks as she was starting to get a weird vibe from her sister.

"Henry," Paige said and looked a little panicked," He is calling me, I need to go," she said and orbed away.

Phoebe stood there not sure what to think as she tried to wrap her head around what Paige said. None of it made any sense and Paige was really pushing the realm. "Why would those things protect Mel outside of the realm?" she thought and shook her head side to side were looking through the book.

Paige orbed into the abandoned building and stared at the original that was unconscious or dead. A man came out of the shadows and stood behind her.

"Well?"

"It's going to take more convincing," Paige replied and faced him. He face was strong and looked like it has seen decades of pain and longing.

"You're running out of time, her essence will not be strong for much longer, she will know," he said.

"They protect her," Paige said and he walked into the light.

"I need an army and that is your job to get souls for me, which ever since the charmed ones came along as been decreasing at an alarming rate," he sneered.

"Then kill them, you have the power to do it," she said and he just gave a weak smile.

"I'm saving my energy for a larger foe and if she is what we think she might be, then it will be futile. We need Brad for my prodigy awaits his mentoring," the man said.

"I understand, I need to go before they suspect anything," she said and he placed his hand on her arm to stop her from orbing.

"Kill her husband and children to create a distraction, blame it on a demon. It should be easy enough he is mortal and the kids are too young to truly understand their powers," he said and she gave pleased smile and orbed away. The man's shadow casted on the concrete floor and the real Paige forced her eyes open as much a she could. She could see wings expand outward and then take flight and she forced her head up at what she thought was an angel at first, but when he did not save her she just collapsed with only her restraints holding her up as her life left her.

Melinda was sitting next to Piper and was playing with her doll, while Piper was eating some soup that Leo brought up for her. Mel seemed distracted or not herself as she was not smiling as usual.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Piper asks as she moved some hair out of Mel's face.

"Not Aunt Paige," Mel replied while continuing to play with her doll.

"What do you mean Mel?" Piper asks getting nervous.

"Colors wrong not as bright," she replied as Phoebe came into her bedroom.

"Where is Paige?" Piper asks while pushing the tray of food down so she could get up.

"She said Henry was calling her, why?" Phoebe replied and could see fear in Piper's eyes.

Paige orbed into her apartment as Henry was cleaning the kitchen. He stopped when he saw her and was about to walk over to her when he noticed something was off. Her expression was hard and cold and most of all did not seem like her. He knew about shape shifters and hesitated as he looked behind him to see his children defenseless.

"Hi honey, sorry but you and the kids are just a casualty of a very long war," Paige said and formed an energy ball.

"No!" he yelled and rushed her. Paige shook her head slightly as a mortal was going to try to fight her and she found it humorous. She tossed the energy ball at him and awaited the disintegration but instead a transparent shield flashed and stopped it. Her eyes widened as she saw a glimmer of a dagger and before she could even move, he was on top of her and stabbed her in the chest.

"How no mortal can kill me, not even a witch," she grunted out as her life left and so did the real Paige's powers. Henry stood up and staggered a bit as it was his first demon he ever killed. He ran to his kids and stood next to them while dialing the phone and kept a firm grip on the dagger as the woman dissipated into nothing.

Back at the manner Piper was out of bed even against protest from Phoebe and Leo.

"I don't care something is wrong I can feel it," Piper said as she made her way to a table and sat down while Phoebe grabbed the scribing Crystal. Phoebe's cell phone rang and Henry was on the other side clearly panicked.

"Henry what happened?" Phoebe asks.

"Where is Paige?" he asks while breathing heavily.

"She said she was going home, that you called her."

"There was a shape shifter, she tried to kill me and the kids we need to find the real Paige," he said and Phoebe immediately started scribing.

"Ok sweetie we are looking for her now and I will call you as soon as we find her."

"Send Cole to pick me up," Henry asks and Phoebe just had to look at Cole and he nodded and shimmered away. Phoebe hung up the phone as Mel came in.

"Good girl," Piper said and hugged her tight as her daughter knew it was not the real Paige.

"Wyatt can't sense her," Leo said as he came in.

"Come on dammit," Phoebe said while moving the cursor around on the map until finally it locked in, "I know that place its mostly abandoned," she said as Cole shimmered back with Henry and the kids.

"Go I will keep an eye on them," Piper said while looking at the babies.

"Wait Aunt Phoebe, take this," Mel said and handed her the red covered leaf she got from the realm.

"Ok honey," Phoebe said and took the leaf from her niece as she was too worried about Paige to ask questions.

Cole, Henry and Phoebe shimmered away and into the abandoned building where they saw Paige not moving and restrained. Henry ran to her as the blood was coming through her shirt heavily and a puddle was formed underneath her by it. He put his hand on her and she was cold to the touch but worst of all she had no pulse.

"NO!" he cried out as he struggled to get her off the chains. Phoebe could not feel Paige at all and she went to her knees while covering her mouth. She could barely breathe as she looked at her dead baby sister. Cole remembered the leaf that Mel gave her and if he has learned anything over the years is that nothing is coincidence.

"Phoebe the leaf give it to me," Cole said but Phoebe was too grief stricken to reply. He took it out of her pocket and ran to Paige while Henry held her to his chest as he rocked her and stroked her hair that was soaked with sweat. Cole stood for a second not sure what to do and let his instincts takeover. He put the leaf on her chest and it glowed bright red as it absorbed into her body. Paige took a huge deep breath as it was like coming out of a pool of water she stayed too long in. Her back arched and Henry placed his hand on her face that was showing color again. She blinked wildly as she continued to take deep breaths as her injuries faded. Phoebe's legs began to work again and she joined the happy crowd as they hugged her.

"How?" Paige asks through a hoarse voice.

"We don't know for sure yet sweetie," Paige replied with a large smile as her eyes watered heavily.

"We should get home," Cole said as Piper was probably worried to death. They helped her up and she was weak and tired but alive. She put her hand on her stomach and the knife wound was healed. Cole shimmered away with them back to the attic. The minute Piper saw Paige she got up as quickly as she could and hugged her.

"What the hell happened?" Piper asks as Mel smiled at her true Aunt.

"That is my Aunt Paige," she said and Paige just picked her up and held her.

"Yes I am and thank you," Paige said as she knew Mel had something to do with saving her life, but she wasn't sure how.

After everyone took a moment to calm down and the kids were clear from the room, they began to discuss what occurred as Paige found the shape shifter that took her appearance in the book.

"Okay this is odd, only a mortal can kill her and only with the Spear of Destiny, the dagger is made of the spare tip," Paige said as she looked at the dagger Henry was holding.

Everyone gasped as everyone knew what that meant," So you just randomly picked this up in the hall of magical weapons," Piper asks.

"No Mel did, she was with me and she picked the shield for Henry and the dagger, how could she have known?" Paige asks while Cole handed her a drink of water.

"Don't forget about the leaf, it brought you back to life Paige because you were dead," Cole said.

"The tree of life, I think that realm is more than meets the eye," Paige said.

Henry looked down at the object he held in his hand and almost fainted as at one time it was used for a horrible act and now is a myth for the most part. Leo helped him sit down as he understood that all this could be very overwhelming when you're new to it.

"If I was dead then how did you find me because I did not have my powers?" Paige asks.

"When I killed that demon I think your powers left her and must have gone back to you," Henry replied still clutching the dagger.

"And that's when we locked in, if Melinda didn't say anything we may have lost a very short window," Phoebe said as she sat next to Piper who was starting to get a little lightheaded. "Ok back to bed Missy," she said and helped Piper back to her room.

"Phoebe I don't know what's going on and frankly I'm starting to get really really worried," Piper said as she laid her head on the headboard.

"I know but everything's okay now and I think it's going to be just fine, it seems that when we need help we are getting it in the most unexpected way," Phoebe said and kissed Piper on the forehead softly. "Now get some sleep, Paige and I will look into everything and tell you what we find out when you wake up," she said and left the room, closing the door to give her some peace and quiet. Piper put her hand on her belly and rubbed it," I hope so," she whispered and closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep while her mind raced.

Back in the attic they continue their discussion about the shape shifter, "Why did she want to go back to the realm?" Paige asks.

"To retrieve the relic and I am guessing it was to turn Brad back," Phoebe replied and Cole started pacing.

"I swear if they don't leave him alone, I will destroy the entire underworld even if it kills me," Cole said.

"Cole I think this is different, Spear of destiny, mentor to the beast, this is not the normal demon versus witches crap," Phoebe said.

"Did you guys notice the books changing?" Paige asks as she looked at its cover. It was much lighter in tone and seemed to have grown by over 1000 pages. When she opened it up there was stuff in there she's never seen, things about fallen Angels and other creatures that were far more frightening than anything they ever faced. But not all was evil or bad, some things referred to beings of light or helpers. All of them gathered around the book like it was brand-new as they looked over the numerous pages.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe asks as she looked at Leo.

"Either our enemies are changing, or we are evolving into something else," Leo replied while looking Phoebe dead in the eye.

"Wait before I died so to speak I saw a shadow of a man and he had wings. He was not a good angel from what I could tell, considering he left me there," Paige chimed in.

"No it couldn't be could it?" Cole asks as he looked at Leo.

"We need to find out," Leo replied.

To be continued…


	22. The talk

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 22

The talk

Paige decided to have a talk with the Elders about how the book was changing and evolving into something else. She orbed up to the Golden Gate Bridge and closed her eyes to concentrate on summoning them to her. It only took a few moments for an elder in a long gold robe to orb in front of her and the sound it makes made her open her eyes.

"Paige how are you?" he asks sincerely.

"Oh just peachy, sorry there has been a lot going on lately," she replied as her sarcastic self sometimes comes out at the worst moments.

"I understand and you don't need to hold your tong with me," he said while placing his hands into the lease of his robe. "How can I help?"

"First how do you guys even have the Spear of destiny and second why is the book showing us fallen arc Angels with no way to vanquish them?" she asks.

"We have a lot of spiritual, mystical and other types of objects up here, and as for the book, well things are changing. The reason there is no way to vanquish them is because you can't. Only other archangels can fight them, or beings of light," he replied.

"You mean like Wyatt?" she asks.

"No Wyatt is of the magical part of evolution while archangels and beyond are of the spiritual evolution," he replied but Paige just looked at him more confused than she already was when this started.

"I always believed they were the same thing," she said.

"No Paige there is a difference, magic can be used by anyone magical and even mortals in some cases, but spiritual is a matter of understanding and faith. If someone takes your book you can become powerless but no one can take faith, it is embedded into your very soul and cannot be taken away, burnt or destroyed by anyone else but yourself."

"But we are spiritual," Paige said.

"Yes as you have seen things, like heaven or the steps to it, so you know about the afterlife but your powers remain in the magical aspect and not the spiritual," he replied.

"So what, we kill them by singing come by yah and then they will just explode?" Paige asks as she was not sure how this was going to help them.

He chuckled a bit at the song choice," No it is not your fight, it will probably be your children's and grandchildren's most likely your grandchildren's."

"Then why are we seeing it now?"

"Because some things are happening that you need to understand and some evolutions happen sooner than others," he replied.

"Melinda?"

"Perhaps, we know very little about her abilities but she does seem to have an uncanny knowledge of when things are going to happen and unconsciously prepares for them."

"Like what happened with Henry," she said.

"Yes but we do need the dagger back, it is not meant to be down there just yet," he said.

"Wait that saved his life," Paige said as she was not ready to relinquish Henry's only protection at the moment.

"Don't worry Paige there are many other weapons he can use, just not that one," he said.

"Was the man I saw before I died, was he Lucifer?" Paige asks not wanting to say his name and whispered it for the most part.

"Yes."

"Ok I'm a little confused I always believed that the source was him?"

"No, Paige when you think of a war what is the first thing that comes to mind?" he asks.

"An Army," she replied.

"Both sides are clamoring for souls for the final battle; the source is just a gathering of those souls. He turns people evil, by manipulation or using human nature to convert them. Once they die, their souls belong to Lucifer. Sometimes they become demons to help in the recruiting process or killing of strong spirits that will make powerful adversaries in that battle," he said.

"So basically the source works for Lucifer?" she asks.

"Yes but it is not a happy union, before Lucifer was cast out of heaven the demons also known as magical beings ruled themselves and for the most part were not good or evil, but Lucifer made them make a choice and some chose to serve him and others fled, creating the good and evil we know today," he replied.

"Isn't Lucifer's domain the earth?" she asks.

"Yes for the most part and he cannot affect free will, so he uses the source to get around some of those issues," he replied.

"That's why they are always trying to turn us, because we would be powerful allies to him in the final battle," she said and her hart started to beat faster.

"Exactly," he replied.

"Well that sucks," Paige said.

"It's not an easy task Paige even if under a spell and you do evil, it may be revoked because of that spell and your soul would be sent up. Free will is everything, God does not want people to come to him out of fear, and he wants people to come to him out of love and loyalty, those two things always make stronger soldiers. An asset that Lucifer has never learned, he uses fear and manipulation to get people to follow him," he replied.

"Why do I have the feeling there is much more to this?" Paige asks as she narrowed her expression at him.

"There always is Paige and you will find that things work in balance and you will find help when you need it," he said.

"Like the leaf that Mel had," she said and looked away as she remembered dying a very painful and lonely death.

"Yes, its not just enough to home your skills as a witch but also your spirituality. Never put your faith into objects they can only be ripped from you but some do serve greater purpose," he said.

"So what you're telling me is to have faith that everything will work out the way it's supposed to?" she asks while folding her arms.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying," he replied with a smile," Be well Paige and be strong for hardship is on the way," he finished and orbed away. Paige took in a deep breath that was cold and a little smog-filled before she headed back home.

Piper was sitting on the bed in her room. It was the second day of her bed rest in she was already getting restless as she continued to push the remote for the television looking for anything to hold her attention.

"God I'm bored," she said as Leo came in carrying a tray of food.

"Bored, Piper its only your second day," he said as he put the tray in front of her.

"Want to have sex?" she asks and smiled at him.

"Piper you need to rest and trust me that will only keep you occupied for about 10 minutes at best," he replied as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She let out an audible sigh of exasperation as she started to eat her food.

"You know there is only crap on TV anymore," she said while taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"I could get you some movies," he said as Wyatt ran past the door carrying a magazine.

"Hay buddy," Piper said but she could tell he as on a mission," someone has to go potty," she said and then put her sandwich down," Or something else," she said and gave Leo a nervous look.

"What I take some reading material when I go," he said as Piper did not say anything and kept that look on him," Piper he is only 8 1/2 years old," he said as he was starting to get where her she was going.

"Well Phoebe told me that they can start at that age, Leo I know this is uncomfortable, but I'm sure the kid doesn't want me to talk to him about whacking the monkey, he will need therapy," she said and cringed at the thought.

"Whacking the monkey, who says that?" he said trying not to laugh.

"Leo you know what I mean, when did you start?" she asks.

"I don't remember, do you have any idea how long ago that was and what makes you think he is even doing that?" he asks.

"Because he's in the bathroom for a really long time lately," she replied.

"Well so are you and your sisters," Leo said as he remembered when they all live together and how long it took them.

"That is completely different," she said.

"Did your mom ever tell you, that if you wipe it more than three times you're playing with it?" Leo asks as he began to laugh.

"No, god Leo and it would take more than three times for me to get off," she said and slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Ok but you have to have the talk with Mel," he said as he took one of her apple slices.

"Yeah I know but she is way too young for that right now," she said as he got up.

"I will wait until he's done to talk to him," Leo said and shook his body a little at what he was going to have to do.

"Thanks," she said and continued to eat her lunch as Mel came in and climbed on the bed to sit next to her.

"Hi mommy do you like your lunch?" Mel asks as she scooted up next to her.

"I sure do," Piper replied and put her free arm around her.

"I helped didn't I daddy," Mel said.

"Best helping in the world," Leo said as Wyatt came out of the bathroom and ran past them again.

"That was fast," Piper said while biting her lower lip to keep in the laugh. Leo just shook his head and headed out the door to his son's bedroom.

Piper looked down at the doll Mel was playing with. It was her favorite and she never let it out her site for the most part. All of its hair was burned off from the easy bake oven incident and its clothing was tattered and singed. To Piper it was creepy as hell but Mel loved it and she knew that one day she would not play with it anymore. "Hay I have an idea, why don't you ask your father about the easy bake oven and we can make cupcakes together in my room?" she asks.

"Can we?" Mel asks now very excited.

"You bet, but lets wait until you dad comes back ok," Piper said as she knew Leo was having the talk with their son.

"Ok can we watch cartoons?" Mel asks and Piper picked up the remote gladly and found some cartoons for her daughter. She was happy to have the company and could care less what they used for entertainment as long as her family was with her, she did not care.

Leo knocked on the door of his son's room and Wyatt was sitting on the bed playing on his phone while Chris was playing with some toy cars.

"Hay Chris could you go and get your mom something to drink?" Leo asks.

"Ok dad," Chris replied and was happy to help out. He ran past him and Leo shut the door as Wyatt put his phone down.

"What's up dad?" Wyatt asks and Leo hesitated for a moment as he knew that one day this would come.

"Wyatt its time we have the talk," Leo said and Wyatt's face was already getting red.

Wyatt wrinkled his face," Dad I don't want too," he said.

"Trust me neither do I but it is a talk that my dad had with me and you will have with your kids one day," Leo said and sat next to him.

"I know about the birds and bees," he said.

"How you're only never mind. Listen it is perfectly normal for you to have feelings down there and its ok to explore your body but its not something you talk about outside of this house," Leo said and his son's face was getting more flushed by the minute.

"I'm not doing anything," Wyatt said but looked away, a trait he got from his mother when he was hiding something.

"Wyatt like I said it perfectly normal and nothing to be ashamed about, just keep everything in balance and it will be fine," Leo said but his son was now getting confused.

"In balance?"

"I mean don't go at it everyday son," Leo said and the confusion was replaced with a redder face.

"Ewe dad," he said.

"I love you son and you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah, but don't tell mom because I use her Victoria's Secret magazines," he said and Leo nodded but inside he was laughing. When Piper was pregnant with him and she was too far along to have intercourse, he used them too.

"You bet, it's our little secret," Leo said and kissed him on the head as Chris came in.

"I got mom some water because she's not allowed to drink caffeine or have a lot of sugar, right dad?" Chris asks and hoped he did well.

"That's right Chris," Leo said and patted him on the head as he left.

"Why is your face all red?" Chris asks noticing his brother's different coloration.

"Oh I just got hot," Wyatt replied and that seemed to satisfy is little brother as he went back to playing cars. He just rolled his eyes and began to play with his phone again but his mind of course was somewhere else as the conversation seemed to keep repeating over and over again.

The next day Leo would set up the easy bake oven in Piper's room so she and Mel could make cupcakes together. It took a little longer than expected as he needed to set up a table and bring up some kitchen utensils to make them, but it was done and her room was starting to look like the kitchen.

Wyatt and Chris were at school as the afternoon move forward. Wyatt went to his locker to get ready for his next class and when he opened it, he was barraged with images of people with sores on their body. He looked with horror as his eyes made it down to the bottom of the collage. There was writing that said, 'this is what your mom is going to look like because she has AIDS' Wyatt frantically began to pull the pictures off as a mixture of rage and fear went through him. He shoved the pictures and his duffel bag and made a run to the exit, he needed to get away, he needed to let loose, so he needed a secluded place. The minute he was clear of the school he orbed to an abandoned field and began to blow up trees and rocks as tears rolled down his face. He was angry that his mom did not tell him what would happen to her, he was angry at his class mates who seemed to have no humanity and he was terrified of what would happened to her. Chris orbed in a few feet behind him as trees and other vegetation were on flames or completely destroyed by Wyatt's power. For some reason Chris could feel his brothers pain and when he thought of him he ran to a bathroom so he could orb without anyone knowing. Chris was not sure why his brother was blowing things up and he was a little frightened and backup some. Wyatt was yelling but the explosions muffled out what he was saying for the most part.

"Wy?" Chris asks softly but his brother just kept destroying things.

Paige was next to orb in as she too could feel that something was wrong. She ran next to Chris and picked him up as Wyatt finally got exhausted and collapsed to his little knees crying hard.

"Wyatt," Paige said as she ran to him. He did not reply and just leaned into his Aunts shoulder as she held both of them. She got a good look around and could not believe how much power Wyatt just unleashed on an empty field.

"Shirr its ok," she whispered but had no idea what he was mad at, until she got a look at his duffel bag that was slightly open and some pictures were hanging out. It did not take her long to figure out what occurred as she has seen those kinds of pictures herself when she did some research on HIV and AIDS. It scared the death out of her so she could only imagine what he was going through. She held him tight as Chris also began to cry mostly because he was confused and frightened for his brother.

To be continued…


	23. The missing sock conundrum

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 23

The missing sock conundrum

Phoebe was gathering laundry while wearing headphones and listening to music as she went from room to room gathering dirty clothing. She opened the door to Brad's room and then dropped the laundry basket when she saw her nine-year-old son sitting at the edge of the bed, with one hand going to work on his little manhood. She dropped the basket which made Brad look at the door and his eyes grew twice the size of their original orientation.

"Mom, why don't you knock!" he yelled and turned away from her while grabbing a blanket. Phoebe closed her eyes tight and could feel is utterly embarrassment as she quickly turned away.

"Oh god I'm am so sorry," she said and left his room immediately as the door slammed shut behind her. She went into the kitchen were Cole was getting something to drink.

"Hay did Brad yell or something?" Cole asks.

"Well I know where the missing socks are going," she replied and shook her body trying to get the image out of her head.

"What?" Cole asks.

"Cole you need to have the talk with him," Phoebe replied as she flopped down on the chair and put her hands over her face while resting her elbows on the table.

"The talk, oh the talk, why?"

"Because I just caught him going at it to Baywatch," she replied as she continued to keep her hands over her face.

"That's my boy," Cole said while bobbing his head up and down with a smile.

"Cole I mean it the poor kid is probably having a heart attack," Phoebe said as she finally removed her hands to look at him.

"It will be fine, I started at a young age too but I don't get the sock thing," he said as she looked away trying to contemplate and then he got it," Oh that makes sense."

"Cole please," Phoebe pleaded.

"Ok just relax its normal especially considering he's half demon, you're lucky he didn't go find a mate," he said and now Phoebe was truly worried.

"I don't what to know just talk to him," she said and Cole gave Phoebe a kiss on the head before heading to his son's room.

Cole knocked on his son's door and waited for a reply. "I don't want to talk," Brad said and Cole opened the door.

"Hay buddy I'm afraid we need too," Cole said as he walked in. Brad was under the covers and the TV was off.

"Dad why doesn't mom knock," Brad asks as his voice cracked a little.

"She has a bad habit of that, but I guarantee you she will knock from now on," Cole replied and sat on the bed and removed the sheet that covered his sons head. His face was red and he could see the shock in his son's eyes. "Listen its ok, I mean I did it at your age and it is perfectly normal."

"You did?" Brad asks with a cringe.

"Yap it is part of growing up and I rather you be at home, then scouring the underworld for a mate," Cole said.

"What?" Brad asks a little confused.

"Nothing, just don't worry and pace yourself you could go blind," Cole said and could not help but smile.

"Blind?" Brad asks a little frightened.

"I'm kidding, just take it easy ok," Cole said and patted his son on the shoulder while getting up.

"Thanks dad but you know how mom can't keep a secret, so don't let her tell my Aunts ok?" Brad asks.

"You bet its our secret and I love you buddy," Cole said and closed the door.

"Love you too dad," Brad said while the door was closing.

Paige orbed Wyatt and Chris home into their rooms so she could talk to them. Wyatt was still crying and Chris was not sure what was going on.

"Listen I need to call your school and tell them you're not feeling well, and then we will talk ok," Paige said and dialed her cell phone. After she explained to the school that she brought them home early, she sat down to talk to her nephews.

"Mom never said she would end up like that," Wyatt said as Chris begins to twist the sheets on his bed.

"Wyatt she is going to be fine, I know you're scared but that only happens if it is untreated and goes into AIDS, she only has HIV and she is taken her medicine. She will be fine I promise," Paige said as she hugged him.

"Why did they do that?" he asks referring to the pictures on his locker.

"Because some people are cruel honey and there's nothing you can do about it," Paige replied as she was already thinking of spells for revenge, but also understood she could not do it.

"If I found out who did, I will orb them to Mars," Wyatt said through his teeth.

"No Wy you can't use your powers like that you would get into a lot of trouble, and your mom does not need the stress of that right now ok."

"She said she would not leave," Chris mumbled under his breath.

"Chris she is not going anywhere," Paige said and went over to his bed. She couldn't understand why he was so obsessed about her dying on him but his other future self lost her when he was 14, and maybe somehow that anxiety carried over. There was a knock at the door and Paige decided to answer it and keep the door somewhat shut just in case it was Piper.

"Hay I heard talking," Leo said as Paige shut the door behind her to give the kids some room.

"Yeah is Piper in her room?" she asks.

"Paige are the boys in there because they are supposed to be at school," Leo asks.

"Something happened," she replied and led Leo down stairs into the living room.

"Are they ok?" he asks nervously.

"They are fine; someone put pictures of people with advanced AIDS in Wyatt's locker at school."

"What!"

"Leo keep it down I don't what Piper to know and its ok, I had a long talk with them and they just need a little space right now," Paige said as Leo put his hands on his hips while Cole shimmered in.

"Cole what's up?" Paige asks.

"Leo the police came to talk to me about your alibi," Cole replied and Paige looked between them.

"Alibi?" Paige asks as Leo lowered his head.

"Dammit," he said under his breath.

"Don't worry I told them you were with me, so your good," Cole said.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asks.

"I beat up John about a week ago," Leo said.

"You what!" Piper said from the stairs as a vase blew up next to him.

"Piper calm down," Paige said and moved quickly to her side as she could see the anger in her eyes.

"Don't tell me to calm down Paige, he could have gotten arrested or cut himself and got this stupid disease, Leo what the hell were you thinking!" Piper said as she came down the stairs.

"I did what I needed to do Piper, he shouldn't get away with this," Leo replied as his body shook a little.

"No the kids need a parent Leo if something happens to me they will need you and what if he calls the police?" Piper asks.

"Cole was my alibi and he used it, so its fine," Leo replied and she folded her arms as she shook her head side to side.

"I can't believe you were that reckless," she said and headed for the kitchen. Leo followed her and was getting more defensive by the minute.

"Reckless I was protecting my family Piper, I have that right!"

"No Leo not when it comes to this, we can't use magic to get out of any trouble you get in," she said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"There's nothing to worry about he has no proof and I used a disguise so he could not tell who I was."

"Then why did the police go to Cole Leo if he did not know who you were?" Piper asks.

"He recognized his wristwatch," Cole replied as he walked in with Paige.

"It doesn't matter I have an alibi," Leo said.

"No you have a lie Leo and you better hope that they don't figure it out," Piper said and the toaster exploded.

"Ok guys we all need to calm down especially you," Paige said as she put her hand on Piper's shoulder." You need your appliances."

"Piper Leo did exactly what I would have done if this happened to Phoebe and I guarantee Henry would have done the same. You can't blame him for wanting to protect you or being angry about what he did," Cole said.

"Cole I understand that but there's a lot at stake here, he could have cut himself," Piper said as she took in a deep breath.

"Well I would not need to wear a condom anymore," Leo said trying to defuse the situation.

"That is not funny Leo," Piper said as she was not amused and she looked over his hands but could not see any visible injuries and let out a sigh of relief.

"I can give an alibi as well if you need it Leo," Paige said.

"No the one I worked out with Cole before I went should be fine," Leo replied.

Mel came in carrying a bag of sprinkles.

"Can we make cupcakes now mom?" she said as she went up to Piper.

"Oh sweetie," Piper was going to tell her no but she looked so excited and did not want to disappoint her, "Sure."

"Thanks mom, I will be in your room, Hi Aunt Paige and Uncle Cole," she said as she skipped out of the room while singing a song about cupcakes. Everyone in the room could not help but smile at the little girl and for a moment all the frustration, fear and anger left their bodies.

"How does she do that?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but she can make you feel better just by being in the room," Piper replied as Paige began to think of what the elder said. She decided to keep her information to herself for right now as she was going to do some more research into beings of light.

"Don't' be too mad at him Piper, he loves you and John kind of deserved it," Paige said and Piper gave a weak smile mostly because she knew she was right.

"Fine but don't you ever do that again," Piper said and headed up to her room to make cupcakes with her daughter.

"Thanks Cole," Leo said and shook his hand.

"Anytime now if you excuse me I need to keep Phoebe from panicking," he said and shimmered away.

"What?" Leo asks Paige.

"Probably because of the police," Paige replied.

Phoebe was pacing around in her apartment as Brad sat on the couch looking very worried. "Why were the police here, am I in trouble for doing what I did?" he asks.

"No Brad," Phoebe said and laughed a little as Cole shimmered in." Well?"

"Its ok I talked to Leo," he replied as Brad finally took a breath.

"Thank god, I still can't believe he did that," Phoebe said.

"I can't blame him," Cole said as he held Phoebe.

"So they're not going to arrest me right?" Brad asks and both his parents just smiled at him.

Back at the manner Mel was sitting on the bed as Piper came in and she put her hand to her chest when she saw her grandmother and mother standing there as Mel smiled wide.

"Look mommy its Grammy and great Granny," Mel said as she kicked her little feet back and forth at the edge of the bed.

"Hi my darling," Grams said and gave her a hug while Patty joined.

"Piper how are you?" Patty asks.

"Fine I mean except for the you know what but otherwise fine," Piper replied as she looked at both of them. Patty looked at her belly and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my look how big you're getting," Penny said and put her hand to Piper's stomach.

"Their names are Jasmine and Rose," Mel said.

"Those are beautiful names Melinda," Patty said as she picked her up.

"Do you want to help make cupcakes?" Mel asks.

"Absolutely," Patty replied.

Piper's hart swelled at the site of her mom holding her daughter and her grandmother sitting at the table so they could make the delicious sugary treats.

"Well Piper lets put your baking skills to the test," Penny said and help Piper sit down on the bed.

"What color icing should we use?" Patty asks while grabbing the variety of colored icing and placing it on the table.

"I think green for Jasmine and red for Rose," Mel replied while sitting next to Piper.

"That is a very good choice," Penny said as she help Mel put the batter in a cupcake holder.

"Do you remember doing this Piper when you were her age?" Penny asks.

"Yeah I do," Piper said as her eyes threatened to water," I also remember how wonderfully that tasted," she said in a sarcastic tone that her daughter did not get.

"They were definitely yummy," Patty chimed in the same way.

"I like cupcakes," Mel said oblivious to the remarks and what they truly meant.

For several hours they created a variety of colorful and not so great tasting cupcakes. Piper had to eat two because of Jasmine and Rose and of course she had to have one for herself. "These are delicious," Piper said as she tried to keep in the contents and looked away from Mel as the sugar rush began and to keep her from seeing her face that was contorted in discussed a little.

"There not as good as yours mommy," Mel said as she gobbled hers down while Patty and Penny did the same. Piper only dreamed of this moment when her mother and grandmother would spend time with her daughter and now it was happening and she never wanted it to end. All that was truly missing was Prue but she knew she was still not ready to see her yet and hoped that after the birth Prue would make an appearance. Of course Piper did ask about her sister and they told her she was fine and happy and loved her very much. Leo came in and smiled at what he saw and he knew this is what Piper needed as Wyatt and Chris also came in to join them. Mel offered to make cupcakes for everyone and they all enjoyed waiting for the ding of the easy bake oven so they could have a treat. Chris sat next to Piper and was very clingy as Wyatt kept his eye on her the whole time. They were still trying to get over what occurred earlier but were starting to feel at these a little more as the time went on.

Paige headed off to work to check on the restaurant and was hoping that business was picking up. She walked in and the place was mostly empty and she felt her hart sink as she made her way to the back were a lot of people were just standing around because of the lack of orders coming in. She said hello and headed for the office to check the books.

"Fuck," she said as she looked at the money they were losing and she place her hands under her chin and rested her elbows on the table. "How the hell am I going to tell Piper, we will not last another two weeks," she said and closed her eyes.

To be continued…


	24. They are coming

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews. There is a fight seen in this chapter that involves Mel and some fallen Angels. I came up with this scene based on some music I heard from Marilyn Manson - Personal Jesus which he took from Depeche Mode of all things. The song is called personal Jesus and I put a link to it in my profile. It's definitely a sarcastic song but seems to be appropriate, I think you'll enjoy. I have both so you can pick the one you like.

Chapter 24

They are coming

Paige came home after work and sat down at the kitchen table and took a drink of her coffee while Henry came in and sat across from her.

"Hay how was work?" he asks.

"Horrible, Henry I think we are going to need to shut down," she replied sadly.

"How are you going to tell Piper?"

"I have no idea," she replied and Henry's eyes widened and he went pale," Henry what's wrong?" she asks and could see he was looking behind her. Paige turned quickly around and there was a man standing there who did not seem to be a demon but something else. "Lucifer," she whispered as she recognized his silhouette.

"That is only one name I go by these days," he said and spread his wings that had a 10 foot span and darken the room. Henry moved himself in front Paige and wished he still had the dagger but she had to take it back. She gave him a new one but he had a feeling it would not work on him.

"What do you want?" Henry asks as Lucifer's lowered his wings to reveal their babies being held by two other men behind him. He started to rush the two men but Paige stopped him as she orbed both of them out and behind the group.

"Babies," she said and hoped her children would orb to her but nothing happened.

"I want the relic, so you and I will retrieve it as it takes both good and evil to get it," Lucifer said.

"Why the hell would l help you?" Paige asks as her fear for her kids was getting overwhelming and it was difficult not to just start punching.

"Because you want your children back," he said and the two men spread their wings and then wrapped them around themselves and dissipated in black like ash.

"No!" Henry yelled and had enough of standing around and used the dagger Paige gave him. He rushed him and he could not even get close as Lucifer stretched out his hand and grabbed Henrys throat and then slammed him against the wall causing it to crack. Henry put out a grunt as all his air was just knocked out of him. He tried to use the dagger and stab but it was like stabbing concrete and did no damage. Paige orbed a lamp to his head but it just broke into 100 pieces.

"You will get them back once I retrieve the relic," Lucifer said while Henry clambered and clawed at his arms.

"Ok I will help you, just let him go," Paige said and felt sick but she wanted her children back in her arms. Her mind was already thinking of ways to get out of this and believed that she could find a way before they used it on Brad. She knew she was betraying her sister and her nephew but the loss of one of her kids was far worse than them hating her. Lucifer relinquished his grasp on Henry and then walked over to Paige.

"Good choice and Henry do not tell the others we will only be a minute," Lucifer said and his wings went back out and him and Paige were gone like the others. Henry put his hands to his neck and was now in an empty apartment while his hart raced. He wanted to call everyone but it could get his kids killed and Paige so he started pacing while his mind raced.

Piper was sitting up in bed when Mel walked in.

"Mommy can you teach me how to draw like this?" Mel said and she held up a piece of paper with calligraphy writing on it.

"Oh sweetie you are still learning your letters and that takes a lot of practice," Piper said and Mel nodded but she looked disappointed as she started to walk out of the room," Wait Mel maybe if we do it together ok," she said and Mel's face lifted. "I need to go to the attic and see if I can find my old calligraphy set," she said and got out of bed. Her and her daughter walked into the attic and began to rummage through boxes that were in the back because Leo moved them in order to make the rooms. "Here we go," she said and pulled out an old set.

"Thanks mom," Mel said as she held the very decorated box in her hand.

"You're welcome but can we do it tomorrow morning, I need to take care of some paperwork," Piper said as tax time was now upon them.

"Ok," she said and skipped out of the room caring the box with her. Piper was happy that her daughter wanted to learn how to write fancy, as she enjoyed doing it herself when she was younger.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Leo asks as Mel went into her room and he could see Piper coming out of the attic.

"She just wanted to learn calligraphy," Piper replied and put her arms around him.

"Wow she is kind of young for that isn't she?"

"Yeah but I can help her," Piper replied.

"Come on lets get you back to bed," he said and they headed off to the bedroom even though Piper started to protest," No Piper please you will be able to run yourself ragged once the kids are born."

"I was just trying to get out of doing taxes," Piper said as Leo helped get her back under the sheets.

"I can help," he said.

"Leo every time you try to help me do this, we end up adding more deductions," she said and smiled.

"Oh yeah we usually do end up having sex," he said.

"Does doing taxes turn you on?" she said in a very seductive voice.

"No you do," Leo replied and kissed her.

Paige and Lucifer appeared in the realm and the guardians started to approach, but then backed away as there was both good and evil present. He smiled and had Paige's arm while walking forward and they arrived at the first piece. He spread his wings and was able to retrieve the floating object. Paige looked at the guardians hoping that they would know who she was and attack him, but they did not move as he came down with the piece.

"Just two more and you get your kids back," he said and grabbed her arm again to make her move.

"How can I trust you?" she asks angrily.

"I have no quarrel with your kids Paige and believe it or not I do keep my word on occasion," he replied as he took flight with her in his arms to get the others faster.

The hour was late and the kids were in bed and so was their parents. The house was quiet as everyone slept but Mel was thirsty and decided to get something to drink on her own. She was not afraid of the dark like most kids as she made her way to the kitchen and used a stepping stool to get to the sink. She had her special cup she used to drink out of. After getting some water she started her way out of the kitchen with both her cup and the little inkwell she got out of the calligraphy set earlier. She stopped when a dark silhouette of a man appeared in front of her and then another behind him. She tilted her head as she tried to make out who they were but she was not frightened. The men were more of a grayish color from what she could tell but their eyes were almost white. One last man appeared behind her in a black dust that swirled until it formed him.

"Hay there little girl," one said and started to make his approach.

"You not allowed here," she said nonchalantly and opened the inkwell. The men just laughed as they continued their approach. "I have friends," she said and after opening the small bottle she moved her hand out quickly away from her and the ink came pouring out sideways. Once it hit the ground it began to form into silhouettes of people that were the same size of the men. They look like men and women covered in ink as they smiled but did not show any teeth only blackness. The fallen Angels looked at each other and decided to fight whatever this was. One of the men tried to punch but his fist went right through and the ink man formed a long sharp shaft that seemed to be solid. The ink man grabbed the fallen angel's neck and longed the spear like object that formed out of his arm straight into the man's chest and through the heart. The fallen Angel could not scream in pain as his throat was being crushed. Mel just watched the scene unfold as she drinks her water. The fallen Angel dissipated into dust as the other ink people; four in total began their assault on the remaining two men. One tried to expand his wings but then was covered in a tar like substance and clambered at his mouth while the ink flowed in and down his throat. The fallen Angel drowned and was silent as he did so while the ink woman walked towards the last one as he pulled out a very ornate sword. She smiled but instead of the blackness that was shown last time, her mouth grew four times its size and sharp long teeth the size of a butcher knife extended. He thrusted the sword into the black ink but it was like stabbing water and did nothing. The ink woman and another surrounded him while he tried to pull the sword out as the ink went up his arm. Before he could let out a scream his mouth was covered by the one behind him with her hand and the other used her teeth to bite hard on his neck. Dark blood came out as the other also formed teeth and bit down on his shoulder. It only took a few moments for the man to dissipate into nothing. The ink people walked back over to Mel who was smiling at her friends and they melted back down to the floor and she put the ink well down so the ink could go back in. After she put the lid back on she headed back upstairs like nothing happened and drank her water before going to bed.

Back in the realm Lucifer stopped as he felt something odd and sneered as they came up to the last piece and the tree moved its branches so he could climb up, but he just used his wings and grabbed the final piece. He went back down and took Paige's hand and they were gone in a swirl of dust. He brought her back to the apartment where Henry was waiting impatiently. Once he let her go the other men came back with their kids and they both took them away from the men as Lucifer put the pieces together. The locking noise was like a gunshot going off; at least that's what it felt like to Paige.

"See I can keep my word," Lucifer said and the men left.

"Oh god Henry, we need to warn Phoebe," she said and orbed away with her kids and Henry.

Brad was asleep in his bed when a man appeared in his room. He spread his wings and picked up the boy and was gone in a swirl of dark dust. Phoebe and Cole along with Paige and Henry ran into Brad's room and it was empty.

"No!" Phoebe said and went to her knees as Cole tried to sense him and then punched a wall creating a large hole as he could not.

"Paige I'm so sorry, I was just protecting my kids." Paige said but Phoebe was furious.

"Henry could have called and warned us," Phoebe said as she got to her feet and went to her room to get dressed.

"He would have killed my kids," Paige snapped back.

"So its ok that Brad dies!" Cole said through his teeth while walking behind her.

"No Cole, what would you have done?" Henry asked as he got between him and Paige.

"I would have fought back!" Cole replied now in Henry's face and clenching his fist.

"We tried dammit and nothing worked," Paige said in her defense.

"It doesn't matter right now, we need the book so we can find him," Phoebe said as she came out of her room.

"Ok I will orb us," Paige said but Phoebe pulled away from her and went to Cole.

"No he will take me," Phoebe said and they shimmered away as Paige put her hand to her chest feeling her heart break.

"Henry what have I done," she whimpered and he put his arms around her.

"You did what you needed to do," he replied and she orbed him to the manner.

Brad was trying to use his power and tossed fireballs at the men but they just exorbitant it. He then turned on his other power and was engulfed in white flame as Lucifer smiled while appearing behind him. Brad has been yelling for his parents ever since he was taken but no one was coming not even Wyatt. Lucifer took the relic and placed it on Brad's neck that had the symbol appearing as his power kicked in. It took everything the fallen Archangel had to place the relic on as the power was immense. It was not hot like the flames but instead it was pure light and he could feel it burning his skin as he placed it.

"There my boy now you will do what you were meant for," Lucifer said and after making its final turn, the bright white flame turned to fire once more and Brad collapsed on the floor in an abandoned building unconscious. "Where's the girl?" he asks while looking at the other men.

"We could not even get close, she is protected somehow and I think she knew we were coming," one of the men replied.

"Of course she did, we will need a new plan," he said and they all took flight leaving Brad on the floor as Lucifer put the relic in his coat pocket. This time it did not break into pieces and disappear for some reason it stayed with him intact.

Phoebe was going through the thousands of pages of the book as Piper walked in.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"They have Brad," Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe please I am so sorry," Paige said.

"Paige not now, just help me," Phoebe said as Piper was completely confused. Cole explained it to her and Piper put her hands over her mouth while looking at Paige. She has never seen her baby sister so distraught and her once strong eyes seemed slightly defeated.

"Phoebe she was protecting her children," Piper said in hopes to get through to her other sister.

"Like I said not now!" Phoebe snapped back as she turned the pages violently. Piper took Henry Junior out of Henry's hands because he was holding Trinity while Paige had Sophia. She sat down and put a map in front of her while she started scribing. They already tried the lost witch spell and even a spell to find a lost demon as he was both. Nothing was working as Piper rocked Henry Junior on her lap until he put his finger on a spot on the map and giggled. Piper was not sure what to make of it but she knew very little about Henry Junior or whose mother was and she decided to trust her instincts.

"Guys I think I know where he is," Piper said and Phoebe ran over to the map.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks.

"All we can do is try," Piper replied and Paige gave Sophia to Henry and orbed away. She came back in a matter of seconds holding a still unconscious Brad. She placed him on the ground and started to heal him but because of his half demon side, she would get shocked periodically. She could never heal him fully but it was enough to get him to wake up.

"Brad oh god are you ok?" Phoebe asks as she and Cole helped him up.

"Mom they turned me back," he whimpered as he could already feel the hate and rage running through him.

"Its ok we will use the potion again," Phoebe said as she rocked him in her arms.

"It does not get rid of the big one," he said as Leo came in.

"Piper what is going on?" he asks while rubbing his eyes to remove the sleep that was built up in them.

Piper explained everything to him as Cole and Phoebe started to calm down a little as they had their son back. Paige walked gingerly over to them as she still felt incredibly guilty about what she did. She was playing with her hands and tried to give an apologetic smile, but Phoebe and Cole both just looked away from her.

"Please I know it will take time for you to forgive me, but I am sorry," Paige said.

"We need to go home and do the potions," Phoebe said coldly as her and Cole shimmered away with Brad.

"Paige give her time, it will be ok," Leo said and put a hand on her shoulder. Piper kept looking at Henry Junior trying to understand how he knew where Brad was considering he was not even one years old yet. She decided not to stress her baby sister out anymore and would look into it later. Henry picked up Henry Junior with his free arm as Paige took Sophia back.

"I hope so because I think she really hates me right now," Paige said and they orbed away.

"In the morning we have a lot of work to do," Piper said while heading off to their bedroom.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"Well Henry Junior is the one who picked the place on the map and I have no idea how he knew where he was," Piper replied as they climb back into bed. It was not entirely true she had some idea but was afraid to say it out loud, "Brad is the mentor to the antichrist, could Henry Junior be?" she thought and shook her head to get it out and tried to drift to sleep.

To be continued…


	25. What is he?

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 25

What is he?

The next day Piper was looking through a variety of books including the Bible as she was not sure who Henry Junior could be. It could have been just a fluke that he happened to point at the exact spot Brad was or it could be something else. She needed to find the true mother and maybe get some answers but she was confined for the most part to her bedroom. She was now six months pregnant and the stress of all of this including the fact that she will need to layoff employees soon did not help keep her blood pressure down. She managed to finish the taxes and fortunately did not have to pay too much as she had a lot of deductions considering her new business, but she did need to pay over $1500 and their bank account was getting thin. The medication was a huge expense a month and she was going to need to take the phones away from the boys to help cut costs. They used them constantly and hated the fact that they would be without one, but they both could orb and if they needed help they could get out of there quickly. Magic was better than any cell phone but still she hated taking anything away from them they loved. They were good boys for the most part except for the occasional brotherly fights and picking on Melinda. Piper called Paige the minute she woke up and tried to soothe her as she was still upset about what happened that evening. Phoebe would not really talk about it that much as she was still angry at her sister but did say that Henry Junior found Brad and that eased some of the betrayal. Leo came into her bedroom with a laptop and placed it in front of her.

"Hay take a break from that and help me pick out some furniture for the kids rooms," Leo said as he wanted her to relax more.

"Um go get Mel because maybe she can ask them what they like," Piper said as her daughter could somehow hear the twins.

"Ok," Leo replied and went to get his daughter. She came in and was excited about helping pick furniture for her new sister's. She climbed on the bed and sat next to her mother as Piper was already looking at some furniture.

"Hay what do you think Jasmine would like?" Piper asks and Mel leaned in to get a better look and then pointed to a bed that looked like a small castle.

"That one," she said.

"Really, or do you like it?" Leo asks as he sat next to Piper.

"No she said she likes castles because they can be in clouds sometimes," Mel replied. Piper click on the add to cart button and moved on to the next screen. They looked over a variety of children's furniture that had everything fairytale theme covered and Mel was concentrating on both the screen and Piper's belly. "Rose likes that one," she said and pointed to a bed that looked like a tree trunk.

"Wow they have expensive taste already," Piper said while looking at the price and clicked on add to cart again. Mel continued to help with picking out chairs, small tables and other pieces of furniture for the rooms. Always making sure to consult the twins first for picking.

"You know this is much easier than the first time," Leo said.

"Definitely," Piper said and Mel hugged her. Piper smiled as she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation that only her daughter could give. It was warm and put her at peace somehow and she swears she could float right off the bed when she did that.

"I love you pumpkin," Piper said as she kissed her on the top of the head.

"I love you too mommy," Mel said and looked up at her with a smile before jumping off the bed to go play with her brothers.

"You ok?" Leo asks as he noticed Piper's expression become calm and soft.

"I don't know how she does that Leo, I could be completely stressed out and she just hugged me and it all goes away," Piper replied as her eyes watered still enjoying the sensation.

"She's special," he said and hugged her.

"I just wish I knew what kind of special," Piper said and Leo put his hand on her belly.

"Sometimes the art of being wise, is knowing what to overlook," he said and Piper put her hand on his.

"In other words don't worry about it," Piper said and leaned into him.

"Yeah," he said.

Phoebe watched her son sleep on the couch as she was up all night making potions to subdue his power. Cole needed to blow off some steam and headed to the underworld to kill demons. She was terrified for her son and still angry at Paige. It's not that she didn't understand why she did it, but it still hurt to know she sold out Brad. Piper was being put in the middle once again and it was not something she needed right now. After a long night she decided to make amends with Paige but their relationship has changed forever because of this. She still loved Paige very much and would even give her life for her, which is something that would never change. Some wounds are too deep to completely heal and she took in a deep breath as Cole came back covered in demon slime.

"Is he awake yet?" Cole asks while using a towel to clean himself off.

"No," she replied in a hoarse voice.

"Phoebe go get some sleep, I will keep an eye on him."

"No the potion is almost done," she said and got up to turn off the burner and moved the pot off of it.

"We will fix this," Cole said.

"How he has the relic, how are we supposed to get it back considering we can't even touch him?" she asks while pouring the contents of the pot into a potion bottle.

"We will get it back," he said and put his arms around her.

"Cole if we can't use magic to fight them, then what?" she asks while placing her hands on his forearms.

"Then we use our bodies and anything else we can find," he replied.

"We need help," she said.

"I know and I have an idea, if there are fallen archangels then there are ones who have not fallen," he said and she turned to face him after putting the potion bottle on the table.

"Ok how do we even summon them?"

"That I don't know but I have a feeling that Mel does," he replied.

"What?"

"Listen I think she's something beyond our understanding and maybe she has that ability," he replied as Brad began to stir.

"Mom, dad," he said while looking around the room frantically.

"We are here honey," Phoebe said and took the bottle over to him. "Here you need to drink this."

"Mom this doesn't get rid of the bad one completely and I hate it, it makes me feel horrible," he said while tears rolled down his face.

"Brad there is good in you and you need to tap into it, it will make you feel better," Phoebe said while wiping the tear away from his face. She knew better than anyone what evil felt like inside and how it did not just attack your body but your very soul. Cole also understood this constant battle and he sat down next to him.

"Can you teach me?" he asks while taking the drink.

"Yes Brad we can," Cole replied and smiled at his son lovingly.

The three sat there as Brad finished up his potion and then put his head on Phoebe's lap to get some more sleep. Everyone was exhausted and Cole's eyes closed while he had one hand on his son's back and the other around his wife's shoulders. They fell asleep as they could not fight it any longer.

Paige got up early to pick up the paperwork from the restaurant and now she was about to make another sister mad at her. She pulled up to the manner and waited for signs of life as she did not want to wake anyone up. She had dark circles under her eyes and her body felt weak from the lack of sleep. She saw Leo open the front door and grabbed the mail and she knew they were awake now. She grabbed her briefcase and made the dreaded walk to the door. Normally she just orbs in but she did not want to upset anyone as she was still reeling from Phoebe's cold silence. She rang the doorbell and Leo opened the door and gave her a warm smile something that she truly appreciated.

"Hay Paige you're up early," he said and she followed him in.

"Yeah tell me about it, is Piper up?" she asks.

"Yeah she just woke up, why?" he asks.

"I need to go over some paperwork with her," Paige replied and she could see that warm smile fade.

"Paige can this wait?" he asks.

"No Leo it can't its about the restaurant," she replied and he reluctantly led her upstairs carrying one cup of coffee in one cup of tea.

Chris was sitting on the bed as Wyatt was getting his stuff ready for school in his room.

"Hi Aunt Paige," Chris said as she came in.

"Chris go get ready ok." Leo said knowing that they needed some privacy.

"Paige oh god you look horrible, are you ok?" Piper asks noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"You know when this is over I'm going to spa and staying there forever," she replied with a laugh.

"Take me with you," Piper said as Paige put the briefcase on the bed. Piper was already getting nervous and knew what this was about. "It's about the restaurant?"

"Yes," Paige said and pulled out some paperwork that showed the finances. Piper looked it over and started to rub her temples as a headache was coming on. She leaned her head back on the headboard and exhale.

"Dammit," Piper said under her breath to not alarm the children.

"I think we will need to layoff at least four employees if we are going to make it another month," Paige said and sat down.

"Why so we can just layoff the rest when the time comes?" Piper said and looked out the window.

"Piper don't give up yet," Leo said.

"Leo if I don't find a buyer soon, I will not be able to sell it at all," Piper said as she looked into his eyes.

"How much do you think you can get for it?" Paige asks.

"I don't know Paige; I would need to call a realtor who specializes in selling businesses. I may be able to get enough to pay off most of the debt, but not all.

"Piper what about your medication?" Leo asks as he did not like the fact their income is about to be decreased significantly.

"There are programs out there that can help the cost; we will need to check into them.

"I can help," Paige said but considering she was about to be out of a job she was not sure how much she could help.

"Paige its ok, we are ok and thanks," Piper said and put her hand to her sisters red face. "All that matters is that I keep my health up and that I have my family, that's all I care about right now," she said and patted her belly.

"I need to get the kids off to school and I will do some research on a real estate agent," he said not wanting Piper to be overwhelmed.

"Thanks," Piper said and was thankful to have him. He was working more than over time with taking care of the kids and her. He was also finishing up the two rooms as the furniture would come in soon and now she wish she didn't order it. But the beds were adorable and they kept cribs from when Wyatt and Chris were babies so the twins could use those to they were old enough for actual beds. Phoebe gave her some old baby clothing that Prudence has already grown out of and some toys.

"Piper I am so sorry, wow I have been saying that a lot lately," Paige said and forced a laugh as she looked down at the floor.

"Phoebe loves you Paige and she will forgive you, sweetie you did nothing wrong you were just protecting your children," Piper said but Paige took little comfort in what she said.

"I just hate this, your restaurant was awesome and its not fair," Paige said in hopes to change the subject but not to a better one.

"Life is not fair something we've all grown used to and maybe it's for the best, now I can spend more time with my family. Leo can get out of the house and look for work after I give birth," she said but her hart did ache at losing her restaurant.

"You know I could try a spell or two," Paige said.

"No it will backfire and I don't need any of that right now," Piper said but could not help thinking of one herself.

"I know that you have been contemplating how Henry Junior knew where Brad was?" Paige said as she got a look of the numerous books on Piper's bed.

"Actually I have been wondering what Mel might be," Piper said in a half truth.

"Remember when it was easier, you know have a kid wonder what kind of powers they will use and then help them learn how to master them," Paige said as she has helped Wyatt and Chris with their whitelighter half's.

"Those were the good old days," Piper said and chuckled.

"Well I need to go and do some work," Paige said and gave Piper a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she said and began to leave.

"I love you too," Piper said and looked back down at the paperwork. Once the room was clear she covered her face with her hands and tries to muffle her crying.

Somewhere in an abandoned building Lucifer was talking to the men.

"What about the babies, if they are connected to her we should eliminate them?" a man asks.

"Since we cannot get to her then that would be the next option, but it is something I want to do alone as I need to be devoid of her presence," he replied and the men nodded.

To be continued…

A/N:

Wyatt confronts the one who put the pictures in his locker at school. How will he handle it or will things get much worse?


	26. Wyatt goes wild

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 26

Wyatt goes wild

It was later in the day and Wyatt was going to his locker to get his books. Ever since it got out that Piper had HIV, he has been hearing people behind his back, or gives him either looks of pity or discussed. He refused to tell his mom about what was going on there as it would upset her and she would probably talk to the teachers or something. The halls were teeming with students as they were getting ready for the next class and a much older student walked up to Wyatt with his entourage. He shut the locker and now faced a boy twice his size but because of having powers, he was not afraid of any bullies at school. He knew he was not allowed to use his powers but sometimes he would do little things that went unnoticed when people picked on him.

"Hay did you like the pictures?" the boy asks with a smug grin as the others giggled behind him.

"It was you?" Wyatt asks while clenching his little fist.

"Yeah I had no idea that your mom was a hore," he replied and everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing, as they believe the fight was going to take place. The boy was now only inches away from him as his eyes darkened and his breathing quickened. Wyatt wanted to use his telekinesis and send him flying to the other side of the hall but that would be exposure and he just kept clinching his fist. "Because that's how you get it by sleeping around right, you know she is kind of hot and I got some money maybe you could hook me up," he said and continued that smug grin as Wyatt remained motionless but his emotions were surging as his expression hardened. He clenched his teeth and could feel his powers looking for an escape until he could not be contained any longer in his small body. The lockers began to shake like someone was inside trying to get out and everyone who was waiting for a fight was now backing away from their lockers. The boy backed away as he sees rage in Wyatt's eyes along with a very cold and angry stare. The lockers shook harder and the noise grew louder as metal being slammed into metal until finally every one of them blasted open and the contents escaped violently. Books, notebooks and other heavy and sharp objects came flying out and into the hallway. Pieces of paper were floating in the air that was ripped from books and other holders. After everyone was done screaming they all stood silent while some got off the floor that their instincts took them to. The boy that was once arrogant and confident was now backing away from Wyatt along with his entourage. It was hard to keep his footing as he kept tripping over the content of the lockers that were now scattered about. Wyatt's gaze did not cease as he continued to eye him down with that same cold and angry stare.

"What the fuck are you?" the boy asks and made a run for it as the others clear the hallway as well, leaving Wyatt staying alone amongst the rubble. Teachers came running out not sure what occurred and now Wyatt snapped out of his emotional state and realizes what he just did. He looked at his teachers frightened and made a run for the exit. Once he was clear, he orbed home and into his room.

"Shit oh god what did I do," he whispered while pacing the room. "Mom is going to kill me."

Downstairs in the kitchen Piper was making herself something to eat and she was already tired of bed rest. Melinda was helping her by stripping the lettuce that she was going to use on it. Leo kept an eye on her and understood that she needed to walk around a little. They heard some commotion in the living room and Leo put his hand to tell her to stay put so he could check it out first. The minute he saw two men dressed in white his heart stopped," the cleaners," he said and Piper was now behind him with Mel behind her.

"What do you want?" Piper asks as she stepped in front of everyone and got her hands ready to fire.

"Your son has exposed magic again," the man with dark short here replied.

"No he hasn't he's in school," Leo said as Wyatt came down the stairs hearing the commotion.

"Really," the other cleaner said as he set eyes on Wyatt.

"Wyatt what happened?" Leo asks as his son ran next to him.

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it just happened," Wyatt replied.

"We will talk about it later, we need to fix this," Piper said and started heading for the stairs.

"I'm afraid not, we allow that the last time but you apparently have not taught them to control his powers and now we have no choice," the dark here cleaner said and with a wave of his hand Wyatt was materialized away and was now next to the cleaners.

"No," Piper said and tried to blast one of them but just like the first time he just put his hand up and blocked it.

"Piper we have been through this, there is nothing you can do to stop us," he said as Wyatt tried to free himself from the other man's grasp. He was pulling and tugging even kicking but he could not tap into his powers for some reason as the cleaners have the ability to block them.

"No mommy," Wyatt screamed and it was like a knife going through both Leo's and Piper's harts.

"Please we can fix this," Leo pleaded.

"Daddy why do those men have Wy?" Mel asks as she started getting very frightened. Leo was too overwhelmed at the moment to answer his daughter," Mommy?" she said as Piper got in front of her.

"Its ok sweetie, we won't let them take him," Piper said as she focused her dark eyes on them.

"I am sorry but we have no choice," he said as Wyatt continued to struggle. Leo made a run to them to get his son and was sent flying backwards as one put his hand up to stop his momentum.

"Leo," Piper said and ran to her husband who was getting to his feet.

"NO you cannot take my Wy," Mel yelled and for the first time ever there normally smiling daughter had a darkness to her expression that mimicked her mother's.

"You will not remember him so do not be sad little girl," one of the cleaner said but her expression hardened.

"You will not take my Wy," she said again with more venom and the men felt a change in the room. Mel closed her eyes tight and was mumbling something they could not make out. There was a loud crashing noise as a woman and a man crashed through the ceiling and landed on one knee with their heads lowered. The cleaner that was holding Wyatt relinquished his grasp as he backed away not sure who these people were. Wyatt ran to his mother and father as Mel smiled wide. "They were trying to take my Wy," she said and pointed to the cleaners. Large white wings spread out from the two people that were kneeling and when they raised their heads there bright white eyes set on Mel. They were 7 feet tall and completely naked except he did not have the normal extremities and seemed to be like smooth amber glass. The woman did have breast but they were not as prominent as on a regular human being. Their wingspan took up the entire living room and Leo went to his knees and bowed while pulling on Piper's arm. But she was six months pregnant and getting down on her knees was an impossible task. She was lost in thought as she looked upon these two beautiful beings. The cleaners shakily went to their knees as well in respect and fear. They close their wings and made their approach to Mel who had to really stretch her neck to meet their eyes. The man spoke first as he got down to her level but still towered over her. He was speaking in a language that has not been heard since the beginning of time and no one besides Mel and the cleaners could understand him.

"Well we can't have that now can we," the man said and smiled at her.

"Can you help?" Mel asks speaking their language. Leo did not move his eyes from the floor as Piper tried to understand the conversation.

"I would not be here if I could not," he replied and stood up as the woman walked over to Leo and put her hand under his chin. She spoke in her language as she raised his chin so his eyes would meet hers. Melinda translated for her.

"She said you don't bow for them," Mel said as she followed the other man who held her hand gently. Piper was completely lost as Leo's eyes watered while the woman guided him to his feet. She then gave a small bow to him and it was hard for him to keep his emotions in check as he was very honored at the moment. The woman then looked at Piper and did the same but she was speechless for the first time in her life as Leo squeezed her hand tightly.

"It seems you are wanting to take the boy," the man said to the cleaner who did not remove his eyes from the floor.

"Yes he has exposed magic," the cleaner replied but it was a stutter as it was hard to speak in their presence.

"No please don't let them take my brother away," Mel said as she squeezed the man's hand tighter. He looked at Mel and gave a small smile but then his smile faded when he looked at the cleaner.

"You heard the child," he said and the cleaners just shook their head yes. "You will take care of the exposure problem and leave the boy with them," he said and they shook their heads again in understanding. "Now do your job," he finished the cleaners materialized away without even standing.

"Thank you," Mel said and she put her arms out to give him a hug.

"As you wish," he said and picked up Mel and hugged her as the woman rubbed Mel's back. The man put Mel down and she waved goodbye to the two unknown people who spread their wings once again and took flight through the holding made when they arrived.

"Who the hell were they?" Piper asks finally finding her voice as she hugged Wyatt. Leo went over to a chair and sat down trying to regain his composure.

"Archangels," he replied and Piper sat down on the couch while she still had Wyatt next to her.

"I thought you were an angel," Piper said as that is how she always saw him.

"No Piper I was a whitelighter, it has been thousands of years sense anyone has seen archangels. Not even the elders have set eyes on them," he said as he rubs his chin remembering the touch.

"So that is why you bowed?" Piper asks while Mel climbed on the couch next to her.

"Yes they are the closest to God," he replied.

"They like you daddy and mommy," Mel said while playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"I don't know," she replied as she was too young to understand.

"Thanks Mel for saving me," Wyatt said and hugged her.

"You're my Wy," she said and hugged him back.

"How could you understand them?" Piper asks.

"Don't know," Mel replied.

"It's the evangelical language and only the archangels speak it," Leo chimed in and Piper put her hand to her belly.

"Oh god, do you think?" she started to ask as she looked at Leo who was also wide-eyed. He just shook his head sideways with his mouth agape as he was not sure what to say.

"Mom I'm sorry," Wyatt said referring to the incident at school.

"What Wyatt?" Piper asks as she was still in a daze.

"I made all the lockers open, it was because of a boy talking about you," Wyatt replied trying to explain himself. Piper started rubbing her temples and was trying to get control over the situation.

"Wyatt no matter what people say about me, you do not use your powers, do you understand?" she said.

"Yes mom," he said and lowered his head.

"You're grounded for a month," Piper said and kissed him on the head.

"But mom," Wyatt said trying to lessen his sentence.

"No you heard your mother," Leo said and stood up to help Piper back upstairs and to her room. The events were not good for her blood pressure and he wanted her to lie down. Mel followed her up and took a nap with her as it was her nap time anyway. Leo went to Wyatt's room and had a long talk to him about his power and how he needed to control it better. He told him they were lucky that the archangels can help or he would be gone from their lives forever. After the talk Leo went back out to the hallway and shut the door as he leaned against the wall and started crying. He almost lost his son and he was feeling the effects off all the pent-up emotion as things calm down. Piper was also trying to keep herself from losing it as she was so far along in her pregnancy that she could go into premature labor. Wyatt just sat in his room and felt bad for what he put his parents through but was extremely thankful for his baby sister and her abilities that they did not understand. Mel act like nothing happened and curled up next to her mother while holding her blanket close to her chest and her dolly so she could take her nap. It took over an hour for Piper to finally close her eyes and drift to sleep while Leo fell asleep on the couch downstairs. He would need to pick up Chris soon and of course tell him what happened so he would not be surprised.

Outside the manner Lucifer was standing across the street as a woman stood next to him.

"She can speak their language, that is the proof you need it," she said and did not seem happy about getting that evidence.

"Killing her will be difficult," he said.

"But the twins will not be," she said.

"No she is prone to having difficult pregnancies, I shall take advantage of that weakness," he said and now was smiling.

"You need to kill them before they are born, or it will be the end of your army when the time comes," she said.

"I am aware of the timeline," he said not taking his eyes off the house." Tonight I will begin my assault," he said and was gone in a swirl of black dust along with her.

To be continued…


	27. Darkness falls

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 27

Darkness falls

Piper forced her weary eyes open and waited for the blur to give way to clear site as she turned to see Leo beside her. She didn't know why she woke but felt like something was wrong. It was night and outside there was a storm brewing as lightning lit up the room in flashes. The thunder rumbled in its aftermath while the wind made the curtains do a wicked dance caused by the window being slightly open. The cold breeze made her shiver a bit and she got up to end its assault on her body by closing it. Her bare feet made no sound as they moved cautiously on the hardwood floor and her hand extended to be a barrier between her and whatever she would run into. The walk seemed long as she had her other free hand on her belly out of instinct and balance. With a quiet grunt she closed the half open window and moved the calming curtains back to their restful spot. Although the lightning still flashed outside, the curtains dimmed its light a bit. She looked at her husband who was highlighted briefly by the ominous light outside and expected him to be sleeping, but instead his eyes were wide open.

"Leo are you awake?" she asks quietly not sure if it was her eyes playing tricks. The lightning flashed once more this time much brighter and his eyes were still open but not moving. She also got a glimpse of something shiny on his chest. Her body became stiff as her breathing became rapid as she forced her feet to move against its will towards her husband.

"Leo answer me," she rushed out as the lightning flickered again and the glimmer she saw was liquid and dark. "Leo!" she yelled now not caring who she woke as she made her way to the bed. The room lit up once more and now she could see what the liquid was, blood and a lot of it.

"No, Leo!" she yelled as she put her hand to his cold and pale face. His eyes seemed glazed over with almost a white coating as she looked at them.

"Paige!" she yelled and waited for the room to light up by magical means not natural, but nothing came. A scream from the boy's room made her lose focus on Leo as she feared the worst. "Paige, Cole!" she screamed while making her way to her son's room as fast as she could move. The darkness did not make that task easy and the occasional lightning only gave her a brief picture of the objects in front of her.

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled from his room and she finally made it to the hallway when she saw a dark figure dragging something by the head. She put up her hands to freeze but it just kept moving and dragging.

"Leave my kids alone!" she said with bits of saliva escaping her mouth, she was furious and terrified at the same time. She looked into Wyatt's room and the lightning that seem to have perfect timing, lit the room. What she saw made her stumble backwards and was only stopped by the wall outside of his room. He was hanging from the ceiling by a rope from his neck and covered in blood," NO!" she yelled as she felt like she was hit by a bowling ball in the stomach. She looked down the hall but it was too dark to make out whom the man was dragging.

"Chris!" she yelled and was now on a mission to save her other son. She forced herself to her feet and almost slipped on the warm liquid under them as she came a crossed a small body. Again the lightning flashed lighting up the house and Chris's throat was cut and his eyes looked like Leo's. She picked him up and placed him close to her chest," Peanut, please wake up for mommy," she pleaded as tears rushed out like a faucet turned on.

"Mommy!" Mel yelled from a distance. Piper knew it was her daughter and her eyes that were grief stricken were now focused as she gently laid Chris back down on the cold hard floor. It took every bit of energy she had, every bit of fight she had left to make it down the stairs and she was ready to blow up the entire house as she stopped on the landing. The man she saw earlier held up Mel to one side of his body as she kicked and screamed to get free. He had her by the hair and she was using her hands to hold onto his hand as the pain must have been unbearable.

"Let her go!" Piper's voice cracked but would have sent any normal human being running as it carried with it a warning. The man moved Mel in front of him and as the house lit up once more, he put one hand on her small body and with one fluid motion, pulled her head one way and her body the other separating the two. "No!" Piper screamed as she went to her knees and then just started firing, blast after blast but it was hitting nothing as she felt someone shaking her, someone yelling her name.

"Piper wake up," Leo said as he was on his knees on the bed while the roof above him was cracking and debris was falling. Piper's hands were out in their normal firing position as he tried to stay clear. "Piper wake up!" he yelled as the children came to the door and Wyatt put up his shield to protect his siblings. He did not know what was going on but in this house, when his mother is using her powers he knew something was up. Piper opened her eyes and was now facing Leo as her entire body was shaking violently and her face was red and terror-stricken.

"Leo," she said hesitantly like seeing a ghost.

"Wake up sweetie, you were having a bad dream," Leo said and reached over to turn on the light. Piper looked around the room for any signs of that man as she was beginning to wake and realized it was a dream. A horrible terrifying nightmare that would not relinquish its grasp easily. She was seeing spots as her breathing was quick and unsteady and the nausea was also making itself known by the saliva that was building up in her mouth. She put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from throwing up as she saw Wyatt and her other children standing there. "Oh god," she said and forced herself out of bed to get to them.

"Mom are you ok?" Wyatt asks while lowering his shield so she could get to him.

"Yes baby I'm ok," she replied and hugged all three of them pulling them close, taking in their sent and listening for their heartbeats. Unfortunately hers was much louder than theirs and held them tighter and tighter.

"Mom I can't breathe," Chris said and Piper finally relinquished her grasp as she put her hands to each of their faces.

"Piper what happened?" Leo asks when he slipped on something wet on the floor. He looked down and could see a blood trail coming from Piper's side of the bed to where she was. "Guys go back to your room ok," he said as he was worried something happened with the babies. Piper kept her I on them as they made their way to their rooms and said I love you over and over again. Once the kids are out of sight, Leo guided her back to the bed and then picked up the phone to call Paige. He did not want to yell her name as Piper seemed to still be in shock a little from the dream and her body was still slightly numb. She was still shaking as she ran her hands through her hair that was drenched with sweat and tears.

"Oh god Leo I thought he killed you," Piper whispered as it was hard to speak. Leo got off the phone and Paige orbed in shortly after. He sat next to her and tried to get her to calm down.

"Piper honey we need to take you to the hospital," he said as Paige tried to heal her but when the familiar glow did not happen, she wanted to scream in frustration.

"Why?" Piper asks as she finally looked at him and placed her hand on his face that was not pale and his eyes had life in them. She smiled and was just starting to get control of her body, when she felt pain from her abdomen. "Owe," she said and then looked on the floor where a mixture of blood and clear liquid made a trail from the door to the bed.

"Its going to be ok, Paige is going to orb you and I will get the kids," Leo replied and before she could even respond her baby sister orbed her to the hospital as Leo got the kids ready to go. Paige called Phoebe and again the whole family was in the waiting room as Leo came in with the kids. He was holding Mel who was asleep as Wyatt and Chris walked next to him. Phoebe tries to keep her distance from the family as their worry and hers was a little too much to handle this late at night. Wyatt went over to Brad and sat next to him as Chris stayed with Leo and Mel. There was no way to find a babysitter this late, so they also had, Trinity, Sophia, Henry Junior and Prudence with them. Luckily the babies were asleep as the room was silent. Leo told them she had some kind of nightmare and almost blew apart the ceiling above them.

"It could just be a false alarm again," Paige said trying to give everyone hope.

"Yeah I'm sure its fine," Phoebe said as the doctor came walking in. They have been in the waiting room for over three hours and were told very little as she was in the emergency room and they did not know what was going on yet.

"Leo may I speak to you privately?" he asks and the tension in the room just got thick.

"Sure," he replied and gave Mel to Paige gently to keep her asleep. Leo follow the doctor through some double doors and then to a room.

"I wanted to give you some time with her," the doctor said and Leo almost collapsed there on the spot. "We could not save the babies, she went into premature labor and they just weren't strong enough to survive outside even after C-section," he said while his lower lip trembled. He felt for them and knew how much they loved children. "I am sorry," he said and he could not hold back tears. Leo's feet when out from underneath him and his back hit the wall as he slid down.

"No," he whimpered and went into a deep cry that took his breath away.

"She is not awake yet, but I think you should be the first one she sees. We can tell her if this is too much for you," he said while kneeling down as a nurse brought some oxygen as Leo was hyperventilating. It took over 20 minutes for Leo to regain his breathing but he was still filling the grief of losing his unborn daughters.

Everyone in the waiting room is growing impatient and most of all frightened as Leo did not return yet. A nurse came up to them and said only the sisters could come. Henry and Cole remained behind to watch the kids. Paige and Phoebe followed the nurse through the same double doors.

Leo walked into Piper's room as she began to wake and she groggily opened her eyes and has never felt so tired in her life. But it did not take long for her to know that something bad happened. Leo's face was red and his eyes, his bright green eyes looked dimmer and he had trouble looking into hers. Her small smile faded when she placed her hand on her now flatter belly. Somehow she knew that they did not make it and she covered her face with her hands and just broke down.

Her sisters were now through the double door and very close to the room when the sound of Piper's scream of sorrow made both of them stop in their tracks. Even the nurses and doctors that were working in that area could feel it go through them like an extreme cold blast of air and no one spoke. Phoebe put her hand on her stomach and went to her knees as she felt the pain shoot through her body. Paige just stood motionless as she too knew what that meant. There was a bench close by and her weak legs too her to it and she just sat there like every emotion was ripped away and all that was left was confusion as she blinked wildly. Leo made his way to Piper's bed and sat next to her. She pushed him away at first but he wanted to hold her, he wanted to soothe her even though his insides felt like razors going through them. She finally gave in and accepted his embrace as they both sobbed relentlessly in each other's arms.

Many hours would pass and Paige and Phoebe did finally make it into the room, but Piper was just staring at a corner and not responding to any of them. Wyatt and Chris came in but she would not even look at them. She was alive by medical standards but she was somewhere else mentally and no matter how much they tried, she would not respond. They gave her a sedative to help her sleep and told the family to go home and get some rest. Piper was in a state of shock and needed some time to come back to them. There was a counselor on hand and she talked to Leo before he left to go home. No one really slept that night except for Piper who was drugged enough to not care. Henry and Cole took their kids home while Phoebe and Paige stayed at the manner to help Leo. Phoebe and Paige fell asleep on the couch while the kids were mostly tossing and turning in their rooms. Mel was very confused and could not grasp the situation as she finally drifted away on the couch next to Phoebe. Paige went to check on Leo as she could not sleep and made her way upstairs and found the room empty. She walked into the attic and he was standing there motionless with a hammer in his hand looking at the two rooms he finished for his daughters.

"Leo do you want some tea?" she asks trying to get his attention. He did not reply and just went off.

"Its not fair!" he yelled while slamming the hammer into the walls he created. She understood that he needed to do this, that he needed to unleash but it was heartbreaking to see. "Its not fair!" he just kept yelling while making larger holes and ripping everything to shreds. She had flashbacks of future Chris and how Leo almost destroyed the attic with his elder power. But this time there was no fixing it and she went out into the hallway while he continued to rip and break everything in sight. She leaned against the wall and tries to keep her cry silent as Wyatt came out of his room.

"Aunt Paige," he said with tears coming down. She went to him and pulled him back into his room.

"Its going to be ok," she whispered into his ear while holding him. Chris got off his bed and joined them as they could hear the muffled bangs and foul language coming from the attic. "Its going to be ok," she just kept saying as they held each other. Finally the noises stopped and she knew that Leo was exhausted and now just needed to have some alone time. The morning finally did come but it was not a welcome thing as a new day met a continuing pain for both Leo and Piper.

"Aunt Phoebe where did my sisters go?" Mel asks as she sat at the kitchen table on a booster seat while eating some toast she made for her. Phoebe stops doing dishes as she tried to contain her sadness. After a few moments she took in a deep breath and faced her niece.

"They went up to great grandma and granny and Aunt Prue," she replied as she sat across from her.

"Will they come down and play?" Mel asks and her big brown eyes looked right into hers.

"I don't know sweetie but they are happy and are being taken care of by them," Phoebe replied and hoped this would give her niece piece.

"When will mommy come home?" she asks.

"Soon she just needs some time," Phoebe replied and picked up the empty plate.

"Will she be sad?" Mel asks.

"Yes honey but she will get better, we will be here to help," Phoebe replied and turned away from the little girl as she looked out the window. This house has seen too much pain, too much death and she was getting angry by the minute. She clenched the dishtowel in her hand until her knuckles turned white. Leo said she had a horrible nightmare of someone killing her children and him before she was taken to the emergency room. She could not help but believe that Lucifer was behind it all and now she wanted him dead. Paige locked the door to the attic because she did not want the children to see the destruction that Leo did that night. Paige made a tea for him that would pretty much knock him out so he could get some rest. Piper would be up soon and they had no idea what state she was going to be in when they got there. Wyatt and Chris entered the kitchen and she was amazed how dark circles could even appear on children as both did not get a lot of sleep.

"Hay guys do you want some breakfast?" Phoebe asks while wiping her face to clear the tears.

"No I'm not hungry," Wyatt replied and sat at the table in a daze. Chris said the same and pulled up a chair for him to sit on but Wyatt had to help him up as he was still little and had difficulty at times. Mel was fairly quiet as she played with her doll and so were the kids. Leo was next to enter and looked like hell as he went for coffee.

"They said she will be up soon," he said as he focuses attention on the cup and his voice was so horse, that it was hard to make out.

"Ok do you want me to stay with the kids?" Phoebe asks but Leo did not reply. "Leo."

"Yes, I need to be with her alone for a while," he replied and left the kitchen with his couple coffee.

"I want to see mommy," Mel said.

"I know sweetie but not right now ok," Phoebe said and got some orange juice out of the fridge for the kids.

Leo made his way to the hospital as Paige orbed him there. He was not capable of driving at the moment and she did not want him to have an accident on the way. She stood outside of Piper's room and could see through the window into her room. She was up but was staring at the same corner and seemed to be oblivious to anyone coming in or out. Occasionally her eyes flicker like being shocked by electricity and she made no effort to stop the tears from rolling down her chapped face. There was a tray of food in front of her that remained untouched as Leo pulled up a chair to sit next to her. Ever since she has known Piper she has never seen her in this state and the once fearless woman was lost to the world. Her normally straight and beautiful hair was slightly tangled and messy as the hospital gown showed marks of salty liquid.

"God help us," Paige whispered as Leo put his hand on Piper's arm in hopes to get her to respond, but nothing she just kept staring at the same corner and barely blinked.

To be continued…


	28. Place of broken hearts

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews guys, you rock and here is another sad chapter but the next one will be pretty exciting as Brad, Wyatt, Chris and Mel are going to use a lot of power to fight.

Chapter 28

Place of broken hearts

Piper stood in the middle of a field with long strands of green grass that moved like waves of an ocean as the gentle warm wind blew across it. Beyond that lush green trees that relinquished butterflies and birds from its branches and lush foliage. She knew this place and closed her eyes to let the warm sun hit her skin that was showing through the sun dress she was wearing. They would come here at least twice a month to get out of the house and get the kids some air. It was a beautiful meadow the Leo spotted one day when they were driving to get some fresh fruits and vegetables from a local market. Leo said it was going to be there place when they died of old age. He even built a tree house not just for them but for the kids when they would come and visit their little piece of heaven on earth. She heard the sound of laughter behind her and when she turned they were five children playing with Leo. They were running through the tall grass as he would try to catch them, giggling and running. Wyatt was in the lead with Chris not that far behind, next was Melinda who looked slightly older and behind her Jasmine and Rose who were about three years old. Rose had light blondish hair and so did Jasmine from what she could tell, because she could only see the tops of their heads bobbing up and down through the grass. She smiled and then looked down to see a colorful blanket with a picnic basket on it. Food was set out in a beautiful array of variety for both kids and adults. She picked up a raspberry and let it sit on her tongue for just a moment before taking the first bite. Its wonderful taste filled her mouth and she knew she was home.

"Its time to eat!" she yelled at her playing family and they all stopped running around as Leo picked up Jasmine who was wearing a beautiful sundress of her own. He held Roses hand as Wyatt and Chris ran up to the blanket and sat down while clearly a little exhausted from running.

"This looks great mom," Wyatt said as he grabbed a piece of fried chicken that was his favorite and put it on a plate. He was at least 13 now from what she could tell and Chris was older as well. Mel was next to come out of the tall grass and she was at least six.

"Hay honey these two are going to be marathon runners," Leo said as he put Jasmine down on the blanket and Rose sat next to her.

"They grow up so fast," Piper said not sure where the time went but she didn't care, she had her family with her and it was a beautiful day.

"Mommy can I have my Sippy cup?" Jasmine asked and she looked at her little bright eyes that had some green in them.

"Me too," Rose said while holding out her hands.

"Don't eat all the chicken Wyatt," Chris said while his big brother was filling his plate.

"I'm not," he replied while getting some potato salad for a side dish that Piper hand made.

"Mom can we go to the tree house after we eat?" Mel asks and Piper could not believe how much she looked like her.

"You bet," Piper replied and all the kids smiled while Leo stood behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Maybe we can come back tonight, if you know what I mean," he whispered into her ear and she put her hands on his arms to pull him in closer.

"I would like that," she said and they both sat down on the blanket. She could not take her eyes off her beautiful twins as they ate their food. She had trouble remembering when they were born and even watching them grow but the minute that thought came across; she blocked it out and just enjoyed the moment.

Phoebe was sitting next to Piper at the hospital as Leo was getting some coffee. Paige was sitting on the other side as she just kept staring in a corner. The doctor told them that she was in a catatonic state and her mind was somewhere else completely. Phoebe has been trying for hours to get her sister to snap out of it, but it was no use as the place she was in, was devoid of the pain of reality. In some ways it was a way for her mind to cope with the loss and could even be a way to heal. The stress of having HIV, losing her restaurant and now this was too much and her brain went into protection mode. They wanted to give her a drug to bring her out of it but it was risky and could even cause more damage, so they agreed to give her some time to come out of it on her own, but that was risky as well. She has not eaten anything since yesterday afternoon and she needed nourishment. They had IV's set up to give her vital liquids and nutrients but she also needs substance and if she did not come out in a couple of days, they would need to put a feeding tube in. Leo was also looking very ragged as the kids wanted their mother to come home and the loss of his unborn babies was also wearing him down quickly. It was already late afternoon and they were all exhausted and grief stricken but they were worried about Piper who might be lost to them, at least mentally forever.

"Paige I need to get something to drink," Phoebe said and gave Piper a kiss on the head before leaving. They laid her back so she was more comfortable instead of sitting up, but her eyes remained focused on the corner of the room.

"Ok," Paige said as she stood up to stretch her body as Leo came in.

"Any change?" he asks hopefully even though he was only gone for a few minutes.

"No honey but just give her some time," Phoebe said and put her hand to his face before exiting.

"Maybe the kids can snap her out of it," Paige suggested.

"No I don't want them to see her like this just yet and besides Piper would never forgive me if I did," Leo replied as he sat next to her and put his hand on hers. He gave a gentle squeeze but her eyes were lost in a world he did not know.

"Leo she will make it through this," Paige said but her voice was cracked in her attempts to comfort.

"They run a blood test on her this morning to make sure the C4 levels didn't change," he said while taking a sip.

"Why?"

"Because if it gets too low HIV will mutate into AIDS," he replied quietly and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Is it ok?" Paige asks nervously.

"So far but if she does not come out of this soon, her immune system could be affected," he replied still keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Leo we will not lose her, because I will go through hell to get her back," Paige said.

"I know we all will but I don't want to come to that, can you find a way to get in there so we can help her?" Leo asks as he finally looked into her eyes.

"I already tried but for some reason it's been blocked," Paige replied and looked away.

"By her?"

"I think so," she replied as Phoebe came back in.

"Leo can I asks you a favor?" Phoebe asks but pressed her lips together nervously.

"Sure," Leo replied numb.

"I need to talk to Mel about the archangels she called," Phoebe replied and could feel tension building up mostly coming from her baby sister.

"Phoebe do you think now is the time?" Paige asks as she looked at Leo.

"No its not but it will help get her mind off Piper and I need to find out if they can get the relic back from him and a way to kill him," Phoebe replied but she hated even asking.

"Wait you want to use my daughter to get the relic back?" Leo asks and stood up from his seat and the once numb expression was hard.

"Leo he did this to her don't you want revenge?" Phoebe asks while trying to keep her composure.

"Of course I do but not at the cost of my only daughter," Leo replied as tears rolled done his already chapped face.

"Guys stop not in front of her," Paige said but Piper was oblivious to the conversation.

"Leo I just want to know how to contact them, that's all she will not be in any danger, I promise," Phoebe said ignoring Paige mostly because she knew that Piper was unaware. Leo sat back down and slumped his body as his energy was zapped for the most part. He knew that Phoebe would not put Mel in danger but they knew very little about how she could even contact them, let alone asks them to help with the relic.

"Fine but I will be there," Leo said and Phoebe relinquished her breath she was holding and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Piper let Leo lead her to the outlined trees that surround the field while the kids run in front of them. Once she stepped into the shade, she looked up into the trees and there was an immaculate tree house. It had actual stairs leading up and had windows a roof and was very well constructed. There was a swing set to the side and a fire pit on the other. She smiled as the kids went up the stairs while her two boys helped Jasmine and Rose clime. Melinda went right to the swing set and Leo went behind her to give her a push.

"Wee," Mel said as Leo pushed her. Piper wanted to see the inside of the house that Leo made and made her way up the stairs while holding onto the railing. It was sanded smooth and stained a dark color as she ran her hand over it. When she arrived at the top and entered there was a room for the kids and one for them. There were beds each of them and two made her flinch a little. One looked like a castle and the other looked like a tree trunk but somehow he blended into the existing tree and seemed to be as one. Mel's was a bed that looked like something from Cinderella and of course the boys looked like old cars from the 30s. She looked into the other room where it was decorated like something from Peter Pan. There was a chandelier over top of their bed that was made of hand blown glass of many colors, turquoise, light yellows and blues. It almost looked like something from Dr. Seuss as it had a round shape was swirls of colored glass. The bed post were made out of wood that still had the bark still on it and went all the way to the ceiling as a light transparent red silk canopy covered it. She went to the window and there was a view of the stream that ran just under the tree house. She closed her eyes and could hear it tumble and move over the medium-sized rocks and borders while the warm and delightful air moved a crossed her face.

"The kids want to stay the night," Leo said as he walked in.

"That sounds fun but did I bring enough food? "She asks not sure.

"Yeah I brought some hotdogs and some stuff to make s'mores for the campfire and Wyatt and Chris want to go fishing in the morning at the pond," Leo replied as he opened up a closet door that revealed fishing poles.

"Good then you can catch lunch," Piper said and made her way over to him. "I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too," he said back and they held each other for a moment as Jasmine came running in and jumped on the bed.

"Daddy can you tell us stories?" she asks as Rose came in and duplicated her sister's jumps.

"You bet," he said and then jumped on the bed as they fell on top of him. Piper was beyond happy; she was in heaven at least she believed it was and never wants to go home. She could not help herself and wanted to join the fun, so she jumped on the bed and started tickling her two daughters and then Leo started tickling her.

"Tickle fest," Chris yelled and came running in with Wyatt and Mel in tow.

Paige stayed with Piper while Phoebe, Cole and Leo talked to Melinda.

"Honey I know this is hard but do you think you can call those two people again?" Phoebe asks as Mel played with her doll.

"When will mommy come home?" she asks.

"Soon she just needs some more time," Leo replied as he put her on his lap. She has not taken her nap today mostly because she was tossing and turning and the stress of not knowing what was going on was getting to her. Wyatt, Chris and Brad where with Henry and she was already feeling alone as she loved her brothers.

"Can you sweetie?" Phoebe asks again.

"I think so," Mel replied and closed her little red eyes and began to speak in a different language. Just as before the two dropped through the ceiling that Paige fixed earlier with the spell. Cole went to his knees knowing who they were and hoped they didn't kill him. Phoebe also paid respects along with Paige as Leo held Mel.

"Hi," Mel said and for the first time in two days she smiled at her two friends from above. They gave her a warm smile back.

"Hello little one," the woman said and noticed the Melinda was sad.

"What brings tears to such a pretty face?" the women ask as she bent down to get level and wiped away the remnants of tears.

"My mommy is sick but she will get better, can you help my Aunt?" Mel replied and the woman looked at Leo who was showing much more sorrow on his face then before.

"They are where they need to be," she said to him but Leo did not understand the language.

"She said they are where they need to be daddy," Mel translated for him and Leo bit his lower lip and looked away. It was hard for anyone to not shed a tear knowing what she was referring to.

"What kind of help?" the man asks.

"I need to get the relic back from Lucifer," Phoebe replied but kept her eyes firmly on the ground not knowing if he can understand her or not.

"We need the relic back to help my nephew," Mel translated for her. The woman stood up and began talking to the other man. Mel listened intently to the conversation but did not translate until it was finished. "They said it will be hard but they will try," Mel said and Phoebe almost collapsed to the floor out of gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispered and so did Cole who did not move as well.

"You will help in this endeavor," the man said to Phoebe and he lifted her chin to face him.

"He said you need to help," Mel said.

"Anything," Phoebe said as she looked into the white eyes of the Archangel and he nodded.

"We will come back soon and that is when we will try," the man said and they both spread their wings and took flight.

Mel told them what he said and Phoebe sat on the couch alongside Cole. "Mel I don't know how to thank you," Phoebe said as Cole held her.

"Daddy what did he mean by my sisters?" Mel asks as she looked up at him.

"It means they are ok sweetie and they love you," Leo replied as he was unsure himself while he hugged her.

The boys fell asleep finally after Henry gave them some hot chocolate and he too slipped away while his kids were also asleep in their cribs. It was only about eight o'clock in the evening but the events were not just draining emotionally but physically.

Piper sat down on a bench that was near the fire as the kids may s'mores and Leo told them scary campfire stories. Jasmine and Rose along with Melinda sat near Piper as they ate their delicious treat and Wyatt was next to Chris that has his face half covered by a blanket while Leo used a flashlight under his face to give the story more drama.

"There it is!" Leo joked pointing behind his boys and then when they turned around to look, he ran over to them and started tickling them which scared them even more.

"Dad!" Wyatt yelled between laughs.

"I got you," Leo said to his usually fearless son as Chris still had his head covered.

"Peanut you can come out now," Piper said while her daughters were laughing and had chunks of chocolate all over their face.

"Its not funny," Chris said but of course Leo would also tickle him and he could not help but giggle.

"Ok let's get you guys cleaned up, you have chocolate all over yourselves," Piper said and poured some water on a cloth and started cleaning up her kids.

"I was saving them for later," Wyatt said as Piper wiped some away from his mouth. "Mom stop, did you spit on it?" he asks while wrinkling his nose.

"No its water you nanny," Piper replied and once she was done the kids headed off to their beds as Leo sat next to her near the fire.

"This was a good day," he said and pulled her close to him.

"It sure was and you are just as bad as the kids," she said and used her finger to remove some chocolate from his chin. "I hope that's chocolate," she said and put her finger in her mouth and slowly pulled it out.

"That was hot," he said and started kissing her neck as he moved his hand up her sun dress.

"Leo the kids," she said and then moaned a little.

"And," he whispered while continuing his pursuit. Piper did not want to stop and kept herself quiet even though that was extremely hard as he moved his hand to her inner thigh. He would stop and pick her up in his arms to carry her to their bedroom up in the tree house. He gently laid her on the bed and then shut their door as the kids were already asleep. He walked back to her with a seductive smile and climbed in under the blankets as she was already there.

"Can we just live here? "She asks while he kissed down her chest.

"I thought you hated to camp," he said while removing the straps of her dress.

"Not if it is like this," she replied and arched her back while he went back to kissing down her chest.

To be continued…


	29. Echoes

Chapter 29

Echoes

Chris begged his father to take him to the hospital to see Piper when he woke up the next morning. Leo could not deny his son that wish and brought him. Piper was still in the same condition she has been since she found out about the babies, unresponsive and still staring at the same corner. All of them have been trying to get to her but nothing was working and they were debating on using the drug that might snap her out of it, but it was risky and Leo wanted to wait. Chris stood nervously at the entrance of her room while Leo held his small hand. He had his blanket and his teddy clenched close to his body while he looked at his father who tried to put on a brave face.

"Come on son," Leo said and took him to her bed. He helped him climb up making sure not to disrupt any of the various tubes and attachments that she had going into her. Chris sat on his knees as he looked at his mother who did not acknowledge his presence.

"Mom its peanut," he said softly while putting his small hand on her face that was turned away from him. He rubbed her cheek and then rested his head on her shoulder and snuggled up close as he could. He put the teddy on her chest," I brought you something," he said and pulled his blanket up to his chin as he looked at her face hoping for some kind of response. When he did not get one he just covered his head and started to cry. Leo put his hand on Chris's back to comfort him while he wiped his tears away.

Piper awoke in the tree house and saw Leo bringing in a tray of food.

"Good morning," he said as she sat up and he put the tray over her lap.

"Where did you get these?" she asks while smelling the plate of eggs.

"The market down the road," he replied and sat down next to her. She picked up the fork and began to dig in to the perfectly cooked eggs.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek before taking a bite.

"The kids are up and the boys are ready to go fishing, I already fed them so you don't need to worry about it," he said as Wyatt and Chris came in wearing their fishing attire that was made for kids. She smiled wide at how cute they looked in their small fishing hats and waterproof boots.

"So I have the girls all to myself," Piper said as the boys grabbed their fishing poles out of the closet.

"Yep," he replied.

"I'm going to catch the biggest fish ever," Chris said.

"It will eat you Chris," Wyatt said as Leo pulled out his poll.

"Don't get eaten by anything," Piper said as her girls came running in clearly wide-awake.

"Can we look for flowers today mom?" Mel asks while climbing on the bed to sit next to her mother as jasmine and rose followed.

"You bet," Piper replied and gave her a piece of toast.

"Ok guys lets go get lunch," Leo said and they headed off but Chris stopped and went back to Piper as Wyatt and Leo left the room.

"What's up peanut?" she asks.

"When are you going to come home?" he asks and Piper smiled awkwardly.

"We will go home soon sweetie, go have fun," she replied as she moved some hair out of his face.

"No when are you going to come home?" he asks again and Leo came back in as Piper was confused about the question.

"Come on buddy," Leo said and Chris left with Leo and Wyatt as she was lost in thought for a moment until Rose jumped up and down on the bed.

"I am a bunny," she said and Piper came out of her distraction.

"Hay now don't jump on the bed sweetie and mommy needs coffee," Piper said and moved the tray off so she could get dressed. "Go back to your rooms while I get ready ok?"

"Ok," they said and left her in peace to get dressed. After getting on her comfy clothes to go flower hunting she picked out the window and saw her boys walking toward the pond in the distance. She looked beyond that and see dark clouds moving in," Hope they don't get rained on," she said and headed out to make some coffee over the fire that Leo started earlier.

Phoebe and Cole had no idea when the Archangel's going to help them and the waiting was hard to deal with along with Piper's condition. Cole has been working with Brad for several days to control his power but at times he had to turn into a demon just to avoid getting burned, which made it difficult to turn back. The potion he made earlier to try to subdue his power was not working any longer and Phoebe was getting very scared that if they did not get the relic back, he would fulfill his so-called destiny.

"Brad wait," Cole yelled as his son ran to his room and slammed the door.

"I don't want to anymore," Brad yelled from his room.

"Cole what happened?" Phoebe asks while walking up to him.

"He's just having some trouble getting control," Cole replied as his body was covered in sweat and dirt.

"Were you in the underworld?" she asks while following him to the kitchen so he could get a drink.

"Yeah it's the only place that we don't have to worry about catching on fire," Cole replied with a snort.

"What if we can't get the relic back?" she asks and Cole did not want to face her as he drank his water.

"I don't know," he replied and put the glass down so he could hug her. "Phoebe we will not lose him."

"Cole I'm more worried about losing his soul," she said as she started crying into his already soaked T-shirt. Cole pulled away from her not sure what she meant." If he fulfills his destiny then he will be lost forever, we will never see him again even in death," she continued and could feel Cole's body shake slightly.

"What are you saying?" he asks.

"I'm saying that before it comes to that we may not have a choice," she replied and could see fear in Cole's eyes.

"I will not kill my son," he said through his teeth.

"Cole you know I don't want to do that either but I will not have him damned forever," she said and let go of him," I need to check on Piper," she finished and grabbed her purse as Cole stood there while his heart pounded.

Paige was looking at Henry Junior while he played with Trinity and Sofia in the playpen," Could he be?" she thought as Henry walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Paige are you ok?" he asks.

"Henry what if he is you know?" she asks as she turned to face him.

"I have no idea what any of this means, and frankly I'm tired of not knowing its not right Paige. You and your sisters have saved so many people, and this is how you get repaid. Piper losing her twins one of our kids being the antichrist and a nephew that supposed to mentor him. I don't know if I could take all this, Paige we need to protect our children and if we need to get him away from them then so be it," he replied as Paige's eyes watered. She couldn't disagree with him for most of the argument but she remembered Trinity coming from the future and looking for Henry Junior, which meant they raised him.

"Henry Trinity never mentioned anything about this; don't you think she would have said something?" Paige asks.

"No because of your guys stupid rules about future consequences, she could've warned us about Piper losing her babies, but she didn't because of so-called personal gain crap!" he replied as his voice rose. Paige who normally would've snapped back at him just lowered her head and began to cry hard. "Oh baby I am sorry, I'm just scared," he said and hugged her.

"No your right all this power and we could not save them or even save Henry Junior if that is what he is, I'm tired of fighting to only be beaten down once again," she said and sank into his arms. Henry peaked over her shoulder while holding her and looked at his adopted son, not with love but uncertainty.

Piper was laying on her back in the meadow with Jasmine, Rose and Melinda lying next to her. Jasmine was holding a bundle of beautiful white flowers while Rose had some roses in hers.

"Don't they smell good?" Jasmine asked as she held the fragrant flower to Piper's nose. She breathed in and took in the delicate scent.

"Yes it does," Piper replied.

"Smell mine," Rose said and did the same with her flowers.

"That one smells good too," Piper said and the two little girls smiled.

"I named you," Mel said proudly.

"Yes you did pumpkin," Piper said as Mel pointed in the distance. "Daddy," she said and ran off while the twins got up as well. She got up from a restful position and could see her boys walking up to the tree house carrying a variety of size fish. "Looks like we have lunch," she said as the dark clouds were much closer and the sun was being blocked by them. She wrapped her arms around herself as a cool breeze whispered by and she began to feel uneasy. She made her way to the fire and put some more wood on it so she could start cooking.

"Look mom," Wyatt said as he held up his catch that was almost as tall as he was.

"Wow did that almost pull you in?" she asks while taking it out of his hand.

"They sound like cats fighting," Chris said as he handed her his catch that was not quite as big.

"That's why they are called catfish," Leo said and kissed Piper on the cheek before walking over to the table she set up earlier so she could get them ready.

"Don't Mel," Jasmine said as Melinda was chasing her with a small fish that Leo catch.

"Looks like you where outdone," Piper said and Leo pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Yeah they beat me in the fish department," he replied and put the fishing pole against the tree. Piper started getting them as Leo got the other table ready for eating. He found a vase in the tree house to put the flowers in that Jasmine and Rose collected earlier for a centerpiece. After she was finished cleaning them, she put them on a skillet and after they were finished cooking they all sat down and ate a great meal that was fresh and delicious. She made sure to remove the heads so the kids would not freak out as Wyatt did not like his food looking at him.

"Looks like its going to rain," Leo said as thunder rumbled in the background.

"Maybe we should go home," Piper said while straightening up a little to get ready for the storm.

"No I don't like driving in the rain so what do you say about one more night?" Leo asks and Piper smiled as she was not ready to leave their little paradise.

"Sounds good," she said and the clouds moved in and she felt small droplets hit her skin.

"Come on guys get inside," Leo said and the kids went into the tree house.

They all rushed inside as the rain started to come down and the thunder became louder. Night seemed to come much faster each day and Piper climbed into bed after the kids settled down in their rooms. But the loud rumbling and flashes of lightning made jasmine and Rose come into their room as Leo was getting ready for bed.

"Mommy can we sleep with you?" Jasmine asked as she waited by the door nervously.

"Sure my double troubles," she replied and they two girls smiled and climbed into bed. Leo sat down on his end making sure to support his weight with his arms as Jasmine was underneath him.

"Why is this bed so lumpy?" Leo asks while she squirmed underneath him laughing.

"Daddy," she said through her giggles.

"Oh it's a kid," he said after standing up so she could move to the middle with Rose." You know Piper we should take this bed back it's infected with children," he said while climbing in.

"Very large bed bugs," Piper said as she pulled the blanket up and to their chest.

"We are not bugs," Rose said.

They curled up and got warm under the comforter as the storm grew louder and closer. Piper had her arm outstretched to cover both her children and just barely touch Leo as she felt very uneasy. Leo looked at her and when the lightning flashed his face went pale and his eyes had a white coating that made her hart stop.

"Piper are you ok?" he asks as the lightning faded in his appearance was back to normal.

"Yeah I just don't like storms either," she replied and tried to shake the image out of her head.

"Its ok this place is built like a fortress, so it will be fine," he said and kissed his two little girls on the head and then reached to kiss Piper," Good night," he said and laid back down. Piper closer eyes trying to drift asleep but she could not help but open them once more and look towards the door. The lightning flashed again and Chris was standing there.

"Peanut do you want to sleep with us?" she asks but he did not reply and the next thing she heard was the door opening to the outside as he ran out of it. "Chris!" she yelled and got up out of bed to get him back in. When she got out the front door the wind was howling but the rain was light as lightning flashed and she could see him running towards a wooded area. She looked back into the house as everyone was sleeping and decided to chase after him thinking he was sleep walking. "Chris!" she yelled as she chased him through the meadow of tall grass and began to panic when he disappeared into the tree line. She stopped just outside of the trees and could see him only when the sky lit up. "Chris come back here now!" she said while stepping into the darkness.

"Mommy!" Chris yelled and now she was running and did not care that she was barefooted and could feel every bit of the ground as she ran towards her son's voice.

"Chris!" she yelled and stops when she saw him standing in front of the cave. "Honey come here and get away from that," she said while stretching out her hands.

"You said you would never leave," he said as he started to back away and into the cave.

"Baby I am right here, now come here please," she said as for some reason she was scared to get near the cave she was more frightened for her son.

"No you need to come home," he said and continued to back up and disappear into the darkness.

"NO!" she screamed and ran to the opening but she could not step in as her body was working against her.

"Mommy!" his tiny little voice echoed through the walls and she put her hands to her ears as it was piercing. She lowered her hands clenched her fist as she gathered the courage and step into the darkness.

"Chris where are you?" she asks while feeling her way with her hands on the cold wet rock walls.

"Come on mommy your almost home," he said and she continued her movement while her toes had mud coming between them.

"I'm coming baby stay put," she said and stretched out her hand and felt a little one grab hers. There was a bright flash that made her closer eyes but when she opened them, she was looking at a white wall and could hear beeping noises. She felt something warm and heavy on her side and when she looked it was Chris sound asleep with his blanket and teddy bear.

"Piper," Leo said as he stood up from his chair so quickly that it knocked it backwards and the noise made her jump a little.

"Leo," she said very confused as he put his hands to her face, like she was going to fade away or something.

"Honey can you hear me?" he asks as Chris began to stir.

"Leo where am I?" she asks as nurses and doctors came running in.

"You're in the hospital," he replied with a wide smile as she seemed to be back. Phoebe also came running in thinking that something horrible happened, but when she saw Piper looking at her she smiled as well.

"Thank god," she said and hugged her.

"I don't understand," Piper said still completely confused.

"You were catatonic honey and went away mentally to cope," Leo replied and started getting very nervous as she might start remembering what occurred earlier.

"Mommy your home," Chris said as he woke up and hugged her tight and then she realized what occurred.

"You, oh peanut you came and got me," she said through tears as she hugged him, but then the feeling of great loss was coming over her again as she also remember Jasmine and Rose and started feeling the overwhelming sorrow. Paige came in with Melinda who called her and said that she needed to be at the hospital because mommy was going to need her soon. Piper was beginning to cry heavily and Leo tried to soothe her as Mel climbed onto the bed while everyone else's attention was on Piper at the moment.

"Its ok mommy I help," Mel said and gave her a hug. Piper had her face covered with her hands at the moment her daughter embraced her, she felt an incredible warmth and love she has never felt before. Her entire body tingle and goose bumps appeared on her arms as she took in a deep breath while peace rolled over her body and when she exhaled the crippling sorrow was gone. She removed her hands and placed them on her daughter's face that was bright once more and knew she healed her emotionally.

"Thank you sweetheart," Piper said as Phoebe had her hand over her chest as she felt the wave that hit Piper. She could not help but smile as she remembered one time of being with the elders after they save them from a warlock and how it felt up there, but this was 20 times more potent and she just wanted to collapse to her knees out of happiness.

"You're welcome mommy," Mel said as Paige put her arms around Phoebe to keep her from falling.

"You ok?" Paige asks.

"I know what she is." Phoebe replied in a whisper and then motioned Paige outside the room as Wyatt orbed in to check on his mother. Piper embraced her children and husband as she was finally home and was somewhat back with them.

"What?" Paige asks outside the room.

"A child of light," Phoebe replied.

"Come again?"

"Not the child of light but more like a being of light," Phoebe replied as she still could not remove the smile on her face is the feeling was still rushing through her. "Paige she can heal emotion."

"Oh my god," Paige said and it was now making sense.

"Piper must know too," Phoebe said as she remembered how Piper looked at her.

"But how do you know?" Paige asks.

"I felt it, absolute, unwavering love," she replied when her cell phone rang. She fumbled around trying to answer it as she was still a little shaky. "Hello."

"Phoebe they are here," Cole said and she looked at Paige worriedly.

"What?"

"Its time," she replied.

Back in the room Piper was kissing her kids as Leo was grinning from ear to ear.

"Can we go home now?" Chris asks.

"Yes baby," Piper replied and started to get out of bed but realize she was still attached to a variety of things," Oh for Pete's sake," she said and started to pull the IV out when the nurse stopped her.

"Hay we do that not you," the nurse said but made Piper lay back down.

"I'm fine and I want to go home," Piper replied as she hated hospitals.

"Piper you just came out of a catatonic state, I think you should," he started to say but she was not about to stay another minute.

"No release me or I will release myself," she said and even though the doctor did not agree he ordered the papers for her release and the nurse took out the IVs.

"Piper we don't have a change of clothes for you," Leo said as he could not believe how fast she recovered.

"Don't care lets just get home," she said while getting up. Paige and Phoebe came back into the room.

"Piper what are you doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Going home and don't argue with me, we need to get home," Piper said like she knew something was about to happen.

"Ok sweetie and take it easy," Paige said as Piper has not had much to eat and still had stitches in her stomach from the C-section.

After about 15 minutes Piper's release papers were ready to go and she didn't even use a wheelchair as she made a dash for the exit with her family behind her. She was walking fast in her hospital booties and once they made it outside and away from view she waited for them to gather.

"Ok Paige just orb us," Piper said and her baby sister did not argue and orbed the entire family to the manner making sure to heal Piper's stitches on the way. Once they arrived, there were two archangels waiting for them.

"Hi," Mel said and waved.

"I need to get dressed," Piper said and headed upstairs and Leo followed her.

"Piper wait you're not ready for this," he said as she got dressed.

"Leo I want him dead, trust me I am ready," she said and finished putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt along with her kick ass boots.

"I don't understand how do you even know?" he asks.

"Know what?" she asks.

"About the archangels helping us get the relic back," Leo replied.

"I didn't I was just going to go after him," Piper replied as she headed downstairs," how long was I out?"

"About three days," he replied and Piper stopped her dissent as she remembered the meadow and could feel the sadness returning, but it was not near as intense and she could overcome it. She started her movement again and met everyone in the living room. Cole brought Brad to the manner and even Henry was there but not the kids as he had Paige take them to Magic school before going to the hospital so they would be protected.

"Leo we need to get the kids out of here," Piper said as she could feel that something was about to happen.

"No," one of the archangels said and they all understood him.

"Why?" Paige asks.

"Lucifer has overstepped his boundaries and a message must be sent to him from all of you," he replied.

"In other words don't fuck with us," Piper said with a strong voice and he smiled and nodded.

"It will be ok mommy I have friends," Mel said and she pulled out her little inkwell as the doglike creatures came out of the shadows and stood next to the archangels.

"So where do we find him?" Phoebe asks while pulling Brad close to her.

"You don't he will come here. What is his greatest fault?" the woman archangel asked.

"Arrogance," Leo replied.

Outside of the manner Lucifer was standing while other fallen Angels landed beside him, 20 in total.

"Your command my lord," one asks.

"Get the boy and kill the girl," he said and they took flight by spreading their wings and then rushed the house while outside the world seemed to stop as they came crashing through the windows and front door of the manner. Piper was first to start blasting and was only able to knock the ones that were coming towards her off track.

"Leo," one of the archangels yelled and tossed him a sword so he could fight while the woman handed Henry one as well.

"Wyatt put up your shield!" Leo yelled as a man grabbed in and tossed him into the wall.

"Get away from my family!" Piper said and started blasting him while walking towards him. Leo got back to his feet and took advantage of the distracted fallen Angel and rammed the sword into his chest and through his heart. Paige was orbing every object in the house at the two that were coming towards her including broken pieces of wood and glass, cutting them but not stopping them. Chris shot out electricity from his fingers while behind Wyatt's shield as his big brother was using his telekinesis to keep some at bay. Mel opened up her inkwell and spilled the contents on the hardwood floor and her ink people formed out of it. The archangels were fighting and would pick some up and then go up high and through the roof to bring them back down hard. Lucifer was walking through the front door as Cole was using fireballs and energy balls on the fallen Angels that were coming for Brad and did not see him come from behind. He picked Cole up by the back of the neck and with a sneer he tossed him across the room. The ink was doing a lot of damage while Wyatt conjured up knights dressed in full armor to protect him and his brother. One of the fallen Angels grabbed Melinda's arm and was ready to take flight when one of the doglike creatures jumped him and ripped them to shreds.

"Good doggy," she said and patted him on the side and it smiled. Phoebe was using her empathy power to push any away from her and Brad while Cole sluggishly got up and was clearly injured.

"Paige heal Cole," Phoebe yelled and Paige orbed over to him as Henry was trying to sword fight a fallen angel and found he was losing. He was just about to get stabbed through the stomach when an ink person formed behind the fallen Angel and Henry backed up when a long black sharp object went through the fallen Angel's chest. Piper was blasting another one and kept him off balance when she decided to check on her family and could see Lucifer heading right for Melinda with a long sword.

"Mel!" she yelled and started blasting him but only just bounced off like it was a small nuisance. Wyatt ordered his nights to attack Lucifer as Brad was kicking into his power while five surrounded him, but they started to back off as the heat became more intense. Paige was done healing what she could of Cole and he could see his son using his power and hoped that the lessons paid off. Lucifer raised his sword and was about to bring it down on Melinda who just smiled at him and as Piper ran while Leo was protecting her by slashing at the fallen angels that were chasing her, a large branch broke through a window and grabbed the sword away from Lucifer and ripped it out of his hands. It then rose up like a snake and it came to a point ready to strike. Piper made it to her and picked her up and was now facing Lucifer as he eyed her down. Even though she only had one hand free she started blasting away pushing him back words. Leo felt a sharp pain on his leg as a fallen angel managed to get a good shot in and push his sword right through his leg. He screamed in pain and that broke Piper from her concentration as she fear the worst while the large tree limb went through the floor right in front of Lucifer to keep him from advancing on Piper. He let out a howl as his anger was getting to him and could feel the heat coming from Brad. He tried to reach for him but the heat was too intense and he had to pull away as Brad shot fire out of his hands in a constant stream and set the fallen Angels that surrounded him on fire. Wyatt used his explosive power to finish them off as Chris did the same with his lightning. Paige sent shards of glass right at one that was coming towards her and Cole and Phoebe used their powers to make them swirl, creating a swirl of sharp razor like objects around two of the fallen Angels. They tried to expand their wings to escape but found them just getting cut to shreds and black feathers went flying everywhere. Piper helped Leo up after removing the sword from his leg and after blasting the fallen Angel backward. The other archangels took advantage of the chaos and went for the relic. They both grabbed him by the arms as one of the ink people reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out.

"No," he yelled as he was getting furious that he was losing this fight. He used all his might and was able to get free of the others that held him and grabbed his sword off the ground. He thrust it into one of the archangel's chest and killed him as the other got to her feet. Henry was fighting another but did not have as much experience in sword fighting and decided to use what he was good with. He pulled out his gun and fired one shot after another into the fallen Angels chest; although it did not kill him it did push him back. Paige went to her knees after a sword slice through her back diagonally.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled and ran to her. "Wyatt!" she yelled noticing that the wound was bad and needed to be healed quickly or she would die.

"Coming!" Wyatt said and orbed Paige to him. He then put his hands over her while Chris kept more fallen angels that were coming away from the shield.

"Hurry up Wyatt there is too many," Chris said as the doglike creatures were also ripping into fallen Angels that came in, but they just kept coming and even the trees outside was having difficulty keeping them at bay. Now there were over 50 coming to the house and the large branches were impaling and swatting at them like flies but some were getting through. After Lucifer killed the other archangels he sliced through the branch that blocked his way and was now focused on Mel. Piper had no choice but to put her down but kept her hand on her head while she used her power on the incoming fallen Angels that were coming through the kitchen wall. After Paige was healed she got to her feet but could see that they were outnumbered and wanted to badly orb everyone to magic school, but Wyatt shook his head to say no.

"Wyatt we are in serious trouble," she said.

"They will follow us, we need to stand here," he said and closed his eyes to conjure more things to help the fight. Brad was standing near the wall of the living room that was now missing as hundreds of black wings filled the night sky. He focused all of his strength and put out his hands to concentrate all of his power to them. The sound was impressive as he sounded like a dragon releasing fire from its mouth and it shot out for miles.

"Oh god," Phoebe said as she was amazed at how much power her son had. She looked out the destroyed wall and could see bodies falling from the sky completely engulfed in flame, but more were coming and Brad was starting to get light headed. "Brad stop!" she yelled because she was afraid he would pass out. She ran to him as a fallen angel landed in front of her and she felt a sword go through her shoulder. Paige saw it and orbed Phoebe away and into Wyatt's shield so she could heal her. Piper was backing up making sure that Mel was behind her as Lucifer gave a wicked smile while coming towards her.

"Did you like your dream?" he asks proudly but she said nothing as she continued to blast away and she too was getting lightheaded. Leo rushed past her and thrusted his sword at him but he just blocked it and stabbed Leo in the chest.

"No," Piper gasp out and she could see the tip come through his back.

"Paige!" Piper yelled and once her baby sister set eyes on Leo she orbed him to her. Once Leo was gone and clear from danger at the moment, Piper narrowed her eyes and he smile because there were at least five fallen angel standing behind her. She felt a cold blade enter her body and then pain along with sweats as she looked down and could see the crimson covered outline of the sword. Mel's expression darkened and her pets of ink and the dog like creatures wiped out the five behind her as Piper went to her knees.

"Mommy," Mel said but she was not afraid but pissed off. "Enough!" she yelled and the once tiny beautiful little voice shook the very ground they stood on. Piper was too occupied with the sword that barely missed her heart to take notice. She screamed as she pulled it out and all the fallen Angels stopped their approach as Lucifer held his hand up to tell them to cease.

"Have you come to your senses little one?" he asks feeling victory was near.

"No but you will," she replied and she stood in front of him as Paige came to heal Piper. Now the family was all standing behind Melinda and trying to get their bearings as they were completely surrounded and outnumbered not to mention exhausted.

"What can you do, even your friends are not enough," he said and his arrogance was shining through.

"If there is darkness," she said and her expression softened and became bright once more," Then there is light!" she yelled and a bright light swirled around her and then her family and got brighter and brighter. Paige put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and then Phoebe put her hand on Piper's. They all connected to each other as the light became brighter than the sun itself. Even Lucifer could not stand its intensity and backed away as the other fallen Angels had to do the same. It kept going and he had no choice but to flee as it was burning his very skin. The louder Mel got the more intense the light, and he took flight with the others and was now several miles away but could still feel the heat from it. He made one more rush but the trees use their limbs to encircle the remaining part of the house and the light was still overwhelming and he could not get through. "You will never come after us again," she said like a Lion.

"You cannot kill me," he yelled.

"No but I will be there when you fall," Mel said and the sky opened up revealing a face that he knew all too well.

"Lucifer you have overstepped your boundaries," A voice bellowed from the heavens. He screamed out of rage but knew this battle was over. The remaining fallen Angels disappeared into the night and so did he, as the face moved back into the clouds. The trees went back to the normal docile position and the house went back to its state before the fight. Mel smiled brightly as she looked at her mother.

"See we did it," she said and Piper picked her up.

"Yes we did," Piper replied as all of them were not sure what just happened.

"Was that?" Paige asks not sure if what she saw was real.

"I think so," Phoebe replied while she was trying to recover from the events. Two female archangels appeared in front of them and they went to their knees while looking at Mel.

"Jasmine, Rose," she said and squirmed to get out of her mother's arms as Piper and Leo looked shocked at the two beautiful archangels.

"Hello big sister," she said as Rose picked her up and held her.

"I don't understand," Piper said as tears came down her face and she had her hand on her stomach.

"Hello mother," Jasmine said and walked over to her. Piper put her hands to the smooth bright white face with glowing white eyes could feel a smile grow on her daughter's face.

"How?" she asks.

"We were never meant to be born, only to be loved and to one day stand with our general for the final battle," she replied as she put her hands on Piper's shoulders.

"General?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes we are lieutenants, by Lucifer doing what he did he made the prophecy come true. Mel will one day lead the army against Lucifer's. A leader needs to have certain qualities," she replied as the ink people stood next to them along with the dog like creatures. "One is to be a protector or guardian," she said and the dog nodded its head and then disappeared. "Two is to have wisdom," she continued and the ink people disappeared, "And last and the most important is hope," she finished as some leafs on the floor left over from the battle disappeared.

"We are all three, I am hope, Jasmine is wisdom and Melinda is the Guardian," Rose said and put her sister down. Phoebe looked at the ground and could see the relic that they were able to retrieve from Lucifer and she picked it up.

"Thank god," she said while holding it close to her body.

"It is not power that makes you evil or good Aunt Phoebe, it always comes down to choice. It will be his free will that will determine his fate. Fighting ones nature is the true battle," Rose said and Phoebe nodded her head in understanding while she squeezed Brad's shoulder.

"Wait are you saying the battle is near?" Piper asks nervously as she held her daughter tightly.

"Time is not relevant to us but do not worry as she will grow old, but she will ascend at 18 and will receive her new abilities and no longer have the protection from the realm she has had," Rose replied.

"Are you happy?" Leo asks as he put his hand on his 7 foot daughter's.

"Yes father and we will also be with you and mother, your love for us even before we were born was felt and will never be forgotten," Jasmine replied and she put her hand to his chest. He felt the same thing Piper felt earlier when Melinda hugged her. His sorrow was leaving his body to be replaced by love and inner peace.

"Thank you," he whispered as he put his hand to his chest.

"I know you have been put through the fire most of your life, but only those who can survive are sent through it. You know the truth and in that comes a sacrifice that those who do not cannot pay. But the fire is over and now it is time for the meadow," Rose said and Piper was about to speak as she remembered her imaginary place while Rose smiled.

"We must go now but will meet again when it is time," Jasmine said.

"Wait what about Henry Junior?" Paige asks.

"It is the same as Brad, free will for only he is responsible for his path. I know you will love him and teach him well just as Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole will do the same. After that it is in their hands," Rose replied.

"We love you," they said and were gone. The family stood there taking in what they just learned that still had a lot of questions. They decided to that be what will be and do their best in raising their children so they would make the right choices. Phoebe kept the relic mostly because she was afraid that he would not make the right choice. They all sat down and realized that it was time now for them to have peace in their life and not chaos or pain. They all felt it, like a huge bolder being lifted off them, and just sat silent enjoying the sensation. Paige would go home with Henry and would watch their children sleep before they headed off to bed. Phoebe and Cole took Brad home and they too watched him sleep as they stood next to each other. Piper put the kids asleep and they too kept their eyes on them for a while until they fell asleep. That night while she was asleep, Jasmine and Rose paid a visit and placed their hands over their mother and healed her HIV so she was no longer ill. They walked into Mel's room and kissed her good night and did the same to Wyatt and Chris. Like they said it was time for the meadow for this family has paid its dues 10 fold, they have never wavered and never given up on the good fight no matter what it cost them. The next generation would fight both with magic and light as both would evolve into something greater. Some might say it's the calm before the storm but a well-deserved one. The next day Phoebe came up with a brilliant plan to save the restaurant as it was about to be sold.

"Piper I have an idea," she said while running into the house as Piper could feel that she was better somehow.

"Um I think they healed me," Piper said ignoring what Phoebe said as Paige came in behind her older sister because she called her and told her to come over.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't think I have HIV anymore," Piper replied and smiled while they hugged her. Phoebe put her hands to her older sister's face.

"I love you," she whimpered.

"Ok what is your idea," Piper said as she wiped away tears of joy but was still tired of crying.

"A ghost writer so to speak," Phoebe replied.

"What have you been drinking?" Paige asks confused.

"Have Tim run the restaurant under a different name, but you will still make the menu at home. He could be like a part owner and even buy it. We could use Cole's last name on the paperwork and no one would know it was associated with us unless they really dug deep, which they won't," she replied and Piper's face lit up.

"That could work," she said and felt hope that she would get her dream back." I will just change the menu and no one would know."

"Yep," Phoebe said proudly.

"That is brilliant," Paige said as the kids came running in smiling and laughing again. They all had breakfast together as a family as Cole and Henry brought the kids over. Later that day Leo took Piper out for a surprise drive.

"Leo do you think Chris used an elder Power to help me brake out of the catatonic state?" she asks.

"Yes I do," he replied and she smiled while he squeezed her leg.

"Leo where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see, you know that guy I purchased the Cole machine off of?" he asks as he stopped the car.

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" Piper asks as he got out and ran to her side to open the door.

"He owns this property and after talking to him he said we could come here for picnics and to even fish in the pond. I asks him if I could build a tree house for the kids and he said ok, as long as his grandchildren could use it," Leo replied and held Piper's hand while he led her to a field that they have passed many times. The tall green grass moved like a living ocean and she could see the tree line in the distance. She squeezed his hand and could not stop the salty liquid from escaping her eyes. "Well what do you think?"

"Our little piece of heaven on earth," she whimpered out as she took in a deep breath and put her lips to his. They kissed as butterflies took flight out of the tall grass and now it was time for the meadow.

The end

A/N:

I hoped everyone liked the story, I know it went a lot of different directions but I hope it all made sense in the end. Thank you for reading and the reviews.

Charmed Prince of Darkness, thanks for all the info and maybe one day I will give it a try as a new story.

Charmed Prince of Darkness, PiperLeo, crs529, Joleca thanks for the great reviews.


End file.
